Getting there
by CrossbowPower
Summary: Daryl had never wanted to change, but he runs into her by chance, and he starts to think he may do it... just for her. A story of what happens when who you want to be is not only up to you anymore. -Caryl-
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! I am really new to this, but I figured I'd kill some time while I wait for season 4 to start.  
I am a huge fan of Daryl, and I really hope something happens with Carol in S4.  
However, while we all wait, here's something that I hope will entretrain you. I know its entretaining me. :D This is going to be an AU story. Just so you know.  
Also, my native language is not english, so forgive me if there are some mistakes.

1.

Daryl woke up in his truck, the heat of the sun hitting all over his face, and he noticed a heavy weight spreading across his lap.  
'What the fuck', he thought, and then the events of the night before started to hit him as well.  
It had been Friday night. He was tired as hell but he decided he could do a few drinks, so he went to the local bar with T and other guys from the car shop. As much as he tried to deny it, he was enjoying the fact of not having to drag a very drugged Merle all the way back home every weekend. Hell, every day really. It made him feel a strange sort of freedom. Merle was finally in rehab in Atlanta, not because he volunteered, but rather cause the state of Atlanta had told him it was either that, or 2 years of prision. Daryl couldn't stop hoping that Merle was finally going to leave all that fucking stuff behind, but he knew better. Merle was Merle, and he was always going to be trouble. He was always going to be his brother, too, the only person he gave a fuck about, so once a week he headed to Atlanta to check on him. Of course, he was now some sort of leader of the rehab center, but luckily, he knew better than to go and fuck it up. That would only mean more time in rehabilition or his ticket to prision. No. He had been through that. It was not going to be like that this time.

So anyway, last night he headed to that bar, he didn't remember the name. It didn't matter, though, cause it was the same piece of shit he was used to going. Hell, he even liked that kind of places. Pool tables, cheap whiskey, lots of women he didn't give a fuck about, but that apparently were willing to fuck him. He was never going to understand that. He never cared about his clothing, hell, he actually didn't have a fucking mirror in his house and he couldn't remember the last time he cut his hair, but for some odd reason, women seemed to find him attractive or some shit. Or at least the women who frequented that kind of places. Yeah, he guessed he was somewhat muscular, but in most cases, he thought they were just desperate. The funny thing was.. that even though he sometimes went for it, those weren't the kind of women he would look in the streets or in the supermarket. Yeah, they were what everyone would call 'hot', but in his opinion, they were all the same: the blond hair, the excesive make up, the big tits, and they were usually loud and annoying. He liked other kind of women, most likely those who would never approach him. He was more into the nice eyes, the cute smile and all those things Merle would call him a pussy for. Sure, sometimes a nice looking wife would be checking him out when her perfect looking husband was not paying attention in the grocery store, but that was about it. And honestly, he didn't care. Not one bit. Relationships were something he was not willing to do. Although he found himself taking off a woman's pants every now and then, that was as far as he was willing to go. Yeah, there was no doubt he was the softest of all Dixons, but that wasn't much to say anyway.

He started to remember the events which brought him there, but they were always pretty much the same. He had been playing some pool with T-Dog when a couple of girls approached him, asking to play with them. There wasn't even time to start the game when the blond one took a zip of whiskey from Daryl's glass and inmediately went all over him. They both disssapeared through the front door and that was it.

The sun was starting to become unbearable and he decided to look down to the female figure who hadn't woken up yet. He felt annoyed and he didn't know why. He shifted a little and felt the blond girl moving. Nice body, big tits, 'no surprises' he thought. He breathed in relief when he found a condom thrown in the truck's floor. He noticed they were both fully clothed, although his zipper was down. He figured that since she was wearing a jean skirt, taking her clothes off hadn't been necessary.  
She looked up at him with a weird smile. 'Hey there. Are you up to a second round?'  
He stared at her, trying his best not to be a huge asshole. He didn't succeed:  
'I'm up to gettin the fuck out of here. Where the hell ya live?'

As he approached the woods that led to his house, he felt relieved. Their house, actually, cause him and Merle built it themselves, wasn´t much to look at, but it was a lot more than he would have asked for one year ago. And it was in the middle of the woods, kinda far away from the small town they escaped to after their fucking dad got away from prision. There was a lot to hunt in the surroundings, and he hade ven managed to grow a few crops and fruit trees. He chuckled to himself remembering how Merle used to call him Heidi, although he had a hard time picturing Heidi with a crossbow and a couple of dead rabbits. 'Motherfucker', he tought. Yeah, he was in a better mood now. He figured he would take a nap before going for a hunt. He could still taste the whiskey in his mouth and he had a huge headache. When he managed to reach his cell phone which was under the truck's seat, he saw a text message from T:  
'Had fun there casanova? Remember our boss is having his birthday party in that shit hole tonight. Wear something long sleeved for fuck's sake'.


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
'Oh my god, Andrea. I appreciate it, but I swear it's not necessary'.  
'What the hell are you talking about, Carol? Of course it's necessary. We are going to get rid of these disgusting clothes Ed made you wear. It's the first step into this whole renewal of yours.'  
'Why is it that I can think of other more important steps? Such as finding a place to live, you know?' She actually laughed. She couldn't remember being in this good mood for years. Two weeks ago, she finally managed to get rid of Ed. The situation was still complicated, because Ed had ran away and they didn't know where the hell he was, but she knew deep inside that that had been it. She would never let him approach her again. She knew he was going to try… hell, she knew this wasn't over yet. But right now, she didn´t care. The last year in her life consisted in finding the strenght to leave him, and the right moment to do it too. It all started one night when she couldn't stand it anymore and ended up telling everything to Andrea. Of course, there were not surprises there. Everyone in the town knew what Ed did to her. But admitting everything to Andrea had a huge impact on her, it also meant admitting it to herself. And she could have never imagined what that was going to do to her, she changed that day. She found out she was stronger than she thought, she was more than just a stupid beated housewife.

The next day after telling Andrea everything, she started to go to college online. Ed didn't let her study or work, he didn't even let her go out of the house, so they ended up thinking it was the only way, and she had always wanted to become a school teacher. She loved kids and even teenagers, although she would have never allowed herself to have one with Ed. That would have been torture for the kid. They had also made a plan with Andrea that day, and every night, when Ed came back from work, she would put a sleeping pill in his food. Yes, she knew it sounded kind of psycho, but it was the only way to avoid the beatings until she had enough courage and evidence to go to the police. Luckily, Ed never found out about that. He wasn't so smart so he just started thinking he was too tired because of work, and since he worked in construction, it did make sense, at least for him, and Carol was glad. So every night when Ed passed out in the couch watching TV, Carol would turn the computer on and study. It had worked for a year.

One day though, when Ed was about to come from work and Carol went to find the sleeping pills, uh-oh, there weren't anymore in there. She looked at the clock and it was too late to go get them.. she didn't have no car and Ed was going to arrive soon. She started to cry. She had gotten so used to not being beated that the idea panicked her, and she had an important exam tomorrow. She swallowed hard and figured she would find a way out, she would avoid his violence no matter what. She was not going through that today. She took a kitchen knife, hid it underneath her clothes, and got dinner ready.

When Ed came home, in his usual horrible mood, she was nervous and she knew he could notice it. He was dumb, but she was being too evident. They ate in silence and Carol excused herself saying she needed to answer an e-mail. She prayed that he went to sleep, but instead, he followed her with his gaze in silence as she turned the computer on.

- 'What in hell made you think you were going to start some sort of internet school, you bitch? What the hell were you thinking about, do you think I'm stupid?' he yelled, approaching her.

She could feel the tears dropping from her eyes and suddenly she thought she couldn't make it. No. She was a fool for thinking she was strong enough to do this. She suddenly regretted everything, what made her think she had a chance? Ed, despite everything, was right. She was a stupid bitch.

- 'I've known for a while now. What, you suddenly imagined yourself in front of a class? You would scare every student out, you bitch. You are ugly, you are disgusting, you are a disrespectful wife, that's what you are'. And then he slapped her. And he punched her. She fell from the chair and the knife she was hiding ended up in the floor. Ed opened his eyes. She knew this was over. He took the knife and hurt her in the arm. The pain was unbearable, but suddenly, with a strength she didn't know where came from, she stood up and ran towards the door. She opened it and kept on running. And screaming. And bleeding. She turned around and could see Ed getting in the car. But there were also people coming of their houses, and they were watching. She ran and obliged herself not to think. 'Run, come on. You can do it.' She couldn't stand the pain. The police station was just one kilometer away, but Ed was already driving towards her.

She couldn't identify the voice that yelled 'Over here, Carol. Come on!'. She just ran in that direction, and when she approached the door, she saw Rick Grimmes standing there, a concerned look in his face.

'Damn it, Carol. Are you Ok? Come on, come on inside. We are going to solve this, don't worry. Ed doesn't have a chance. Did he do this to you?'  
And that was all she heard before passing out.

That had been two weeks ago. Rick called Shane and the other cops in town, ordering them to go for Ed. But Ed was already gone. The last information they had was that he headed to Gainsville, where his brother lived. The legal procedures were taking place and Ed was receiving a detention letter anytime soon, but for now, Carol didn't care. She knew she was safe, not only because she had a bunch of good friends around her, including a cap and a lawyer-to-be, but also because of her determination of never going through that again.

So now Andrea agreed to go with Carol to get her belongings to that house she spent so many years of suffering in. She didn't want to live there again, and it was Ed's house, so she didn't have that option either. She was staying at Andrea's until she found a job and got some money to rent something.

'You are going to done these clothes for charity or something, ok?'  
'Come on, Andrea. Not all of them are disgusting! Look at this!' she said, pointing to a blue sweater. 'This is fine'.  
'Ok Carol, keep what you want, really, but I'm telling you, none of them are fine!'  
'How can I thank you, Andrea? You even bought me clothes! Oh my god, there's no way I'm wearing this', she said holding a rather short green dress. She thought it was cute, though. 'I'm not 21 anymore, Andrea. I'm 28, ok?'  
'And when you were 21, you surely dressed like you were 40. Come on, Carol! You are wearing that one, actually…' she said 'you're wearing it tonight'.  
'And where are we going tonight? It just doesn't feel right. This isn't me. I'm more comfy in a pair of jeans and a plain T-shirt, that's who I am'  
'That's what Ed made you think you are. Anyway, wear what the hell you want ok? But we're going to this party of some sort of Milton's friend. And i won't take a no for an answer, you need to have fun, you need to have a fucking beer too'.  
'I didn't know Milton had any friends', Carol said, laughing a little.  
'You're a bitch, of course he has friends. He's kind of nerdy, I know, but he seems to have a social life too. Actually this guy who's throwing the party is the guy who sold him the car. Then Milton ended up helping his wife with the garden and how to grow plants in greenhouses and whatever'.  
'Have you guys kissed yet? How long have you been dating or whatever is it that you do?' Carol asked.  
Andrea sighed. 'I don't know, Carol. I don't even know if we're dating, hell, I don't even know if I like him. He is by far not my type, but he has something you know? Or maybe it's just me who wants to try dating a decent guy, for a change. I even feel sometimes I want to give it a try, it sounds weird, but I am becoming a lawyer, I thought that wasn't possible and it suddenly is. Maybe its also possible to settle with a nice guy, you know? As nerdy as he might be, he is also kinda cute'.  
Carol held her hand. 'I understand you, you know. I am also thinking for the first time I might become someone too. I guess we're late bloomers, huh?'  
Andrea laughed. 'Yeah, I guess we are. This conversation is too deep though, I need a beer. What about the party?'


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
Daryl went to shower. It was 9 PM, he was already late and he didn't feel at all like going to that party or whatever. Hell, he could still smell the whiskey in himself even after showering. He went to Merle's room, looking for a long-sleeved shirt, which of course Merle didn't have. He didn't either, so he took a plain black T-shirt and some jeans.  
Badass, his black dog, was looking at him with concern. 'I know man, dontcha worry. Be back before I finish the first beer'.  
He headed to that fucking party then.  
When he arrived to the place, the first person he noticed was a weird looking guy wearing glasses and a buttoned-up shirt. He chuckled and thought the poor guy was lost and also horrified. Then he saw his boss, Herman. He was a decent man, hell he was even married and had these cute little children, but he was also very fond of alcohol and he liked the kind of places Daryl and the other guys went to. He even went with his wife from time to time, which Daryl thought was pretty cool. They would leave their kids with their grandparents and head to the bar, getting both pretty drunk, too. Hell, Monica, his wife, even beated Daryl at pool sometimes. They were a cute couple, or so Daryl thought, in a weird way.  
'Hey there man. Happy bday'. Daryl said, shaking Herman's hand. He noticed he was talking to the weird nerdy guy with glasses.  
'Fuck man, you look like hell. Tough night yesterday?'  
'Yeah, I guess you could say tha'. I'm good for another beer though'.  
'That's my boy. Hey, this is Milton. Big friend of mine, brought that hot blonde who's somewhere down there'. Herman pointed to one of the tables.  
'Uh, hey.' Milton said. He looked kind of scared.  
'Hey.' Daryl said. He tended to be very awkward, mostly with people he didn't know. 'Is that Andrea there?'  
'Yes, do you know her? She is a good friend of mine.' He said, clearing his throat.  
'Nah, well, guess you could say so. She got her car to the shop, I fixed it. Bet she doesn't remember me'. Suddenly Daryl noticed she was with another woman, a woman he didn't recognize. She had short brown hair and beautiful big blue eyes. She was wearing a green dress, and laughing at something Andrea had just said to her. Daryl thought she was stunning, not exactly in the way other women were, but still. Suddenly, her eyes reached his. He stared for a moment before feeling like a psyco, so he turned to Milton again.  
'who the hell is that other woman next to Andrea?'  
It was Herman who spoke then.  
'Dude, that's Ed Peletier's wife. Or ex wife. Ed took off a couple of weeks ago, before beating the hell out of her, that is.'  
'That Carol woman?' Daryl asked. He had heard the story a couple of times. But he never met her, he had been told he wasn't allowed to leave the house, like… ever. Actually, last week Officer Grimmes went to the car shop and asked about Ed. Apparently they thought he might sell his car there and buy another one, which he didn't do. He looked at Carol again. He didn't know why, but he imagined a different looking woman. Sadder, he supposed. He suddenly felt disgusted. He hated beaters. They reminded him of his fucking father, his dead abused mother. His abused self.  
'Carol, yes. She's very nice. She's living with Andrea, my.. uh, friend, until she gets a job and rents something on her own', Milton spoke again.  
'Yeah well, good luck to her. Don't give a fuck anyways. I'm gonna get a beer'. And Daryl took off.

'OH MY GOD!' Andrea screamed. The two beers had apparently gotten into her, because she couldn't stop laughing and she was speaking too loudly. Carol didn't mind, though; she was actually having a great time herself.  
'What, Andrea? You sound like you've just seen Johnny Depp cross that door. I hope it was that'.  
'Almost, Carol. Did I ever tell you about the sexy guy who fixed my car once?'  
Carol rolled her eyes. Andrea tended to exagerate things. 'No, you didn't. Not that I remember anyway. What about him? Is he here?' Carol didn't sound as excited as Andrea, but she found the whole situation funny.  
'Ok look. No, don't look now. It would be too obvious. A couple of months ago, my car broke. I went to Herman's shop and this wild hot as hell guy with no sleeves on appears out of nowhere and fixs it. I thought I was in some sort of erotic movie, I swear.'  
Carol laughed loudly and tried to look at the direction Andrea said this guy was.  
'Wait, don't look yet. Let me finish the story. The point is, I never saw the guy again, I don't even know his name, actually. It's weird, don't you think? we don't exactly live in a huge town. I thought of him, though. And now here he is, and apparently, he is Milton's friend.'  
'So what's your point?' Carol asked. 'You won't be able to screw with him cause he and Milton are friends?'  
Andrea rolled her eyes. 'No Carol, is not that. I'm not longer into that kind of guys. You should give it a shot, though'.  
'You're talking non-sense, Andrea. I haven't even seen him'. Carol said and turned around to check on him.  
She couldn't help to smile nervously. Yes, the guy was hot. She had to agree with Andrea there. There was something about him that made him extremely sexy. Did she just said 'extremely?' She stared at him, trying to find out what it was. His gaze, she suppossed, which was of an intense blue, and kind of mysterious. And definitely his muscular arms and that dirty blond hair that covered his eyes. Carol forced herself to look to other direction. She wasn't used to looking at men. Of course, with all the time locked in the house, there weren't many men to look at. She found it was nice to do this, though, she started to slowly feel more like a woman again.  
'So, what do you think?' Andrea asked, excited.  
'Yeah, he's alright I guess.' Carol said. 'There's something about him, you're right.'  
'Let's go talk to Milton. Come on! I swear, I won't make you speak to him or anything. But maybe we can catch up his name'.  
'Are you aware of the fact that we're 28 years old, Andrea? We're not in highschool anymore.' Carol said, but couldn't help to giggle a little. She wasn't used to drinking beer either, and the alcohol was slowly getting into her head.  
'Yeah. But you also said we're late bloomers'.

Daryl got a beer and then he didn't know where to go. He couldn't find T-Dog anywhere. He figured he would be there soon. He thought it was a good time to get the fuck out of there, but he decided he would finish the beer first. Since he didn't have where to go, he headed back to where this Milton guy and Herman were.  
When he got there, he found Andrea with this Carol woman next to Milton. He suddenly didn't know what to do, so he just stayed there awkwardly drinking his beer. Andrea looked at him a couple of times, so he figured that maybe she did recognize him after all. When their gazes met, she waved a little and approached him:  
'Hey there, I remember you fixed my car once', She said, with a smile.  
'Yeah, guess that was me. How is it goin?'  
'Oh, I'm fine. Just having some fun time with my friend here'.  
'I meant the car.'  
'Ohh, right.' Andrea said, laughing a little. 'The car is just fine. You did a great job there'.  
'Good to know'. He answered absently.  
'So… what brings you here? You know, I actually thought you were for other town or something, I never saw you again'. Andrea said. Daryl felt uncomfortable. The woman was being friendly, something he didn't know how to be, after all.  
'Yeah, no, I live here. Live in the woods, stay by myself. Just go to work and get off'.  
'I'm Carol.' He was confused for a second and then he saw the woman standing right in front of him.  
'Daryl', he said. Making a big effort to look at her.  
And suddenly Andrea was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Daryl felt nervous. It's not that he wasn't used to girls approaching him, but this felt different, and he didn't know why.  
'I haven't got any more beer, Daryl'. Carol said. He thought she was cute, standing there showing him her empty glass. He actually realized he was smiling a little.  
'Here, you can take mine'. Daryl said, handling her his glass.  
'Thanks', And she smiled.  
They remained silent for a while. Daryl didn't know what the hell to do. He glanced all over the place trying to find T-Dog or Herman or even this Andrea chick, but he couldn't find them. The place was starting to get crowded and he suddenly had the urge to take off.  
'You know, it's been a while I don't drink. And I don't go out. And I don't do a lot of things actually'. She said then.  
Daryl focused on her again. She still had these smily eyes, she was still fucking cute.  
'Yeah? Take it easy then. Why is that anyways?'  
'Long story. Don't feel like telling it now.' She said, her eyes becoming sadder instantly.  
For some reason he hated that expression in her eyes. He felt everything was way too weird for him to handle.  
'K. I'm gonna get another beer ok? You can keep that.' He said, and dissapeared.  
He cursed to himself as he bought another beer. He started to head out to get his truck when someone caught him by the arm:  
-'What the fuck man? Where do you think you going?' T-Dog's usual smile appeared in front of him. He answered with a grunt.  
'I ma take the fuck out of here man. Been here for like two hours now, need to go home.'  
-'Come on dude. You don't wanna go home. Stay for a while.'  
- 'Fuck you, T'. He said and turned around back to the bar. He would have never admitted it, not even to himself, but once he entered he found himself searching for Carol, and he was actually glad he didn't leave.  
-'This party is fucking crazy man.' T-Dog said as they headed towards the crowd, who was now dancing and apparently having a great time.  
- 'Yeah, it's alright'. Daryl said, suddenly wanting another beer. 'Be right back'.  
As he drank his third or fourth or fifth beer, he noticed Andrea and Carol dancing quite near him. Andrea looked pretty drunk, while Carol looked like alcohol had gotten into her but not as drunk as Andrea. Milton was standing next to them and was actually smiling as he watched the two girls doing funny dancing movements. He realized he was staring and tried to look away, but suddenly Carol's eyes lifted and found his. She waved at him. 'Damn cute again', Daryl thought. Milton approached Andrea and started to dance with her, leaving Carol alone for a while. It was not long before he saw some stupid guy talk to Carol and take her hand making her spin around. He frowned and turned. He was acting like a damn stupid teenager. He decided he was gonna find T, drink some beers with him and perhaps get himself some chick and go to the truck to repeat the events of last night. Fuck it.  
He was trying to find T-Dog when someone grabbed him by the shirt. Before turning around, he already knew, for some reason, that it was Carol.  
'Are you aware of the fact that you left me standing with your beer a while ago?' she asked, pretending to be mad, but she was actually smiling at him.  
Daryl stared at her, feeling much bolder now. She was there again. Damn, she was fucking beautiful, and apparently, she was flirting with him.  
'Kinda. I still gave you MY beer, though'.  
'Yeah you did, and so what? I'd rather prefer your company, I can get my own beers', she said, her arms across her chest.  
She grabbed his hand then. 'Do you dance?' she asked.  
'Hell no'. Daryl answered.  
'You don't? blah. What fun are you then?'  
'I'm no fun, woman. I swear to god, I am as boring as it gets.'  
'And you're as hot as it gets too'.  
He couldn't help but smirk a little 'And it appears to me that you're as drunk as it gets lady'.

Carol laughed. She haven't felt like this for a long time. It seemed like forever. 6 years of being married to Ed would do that to you, she thought. She looked up to Daryl, she knew his name now. She found it was funny to play a little with him, because as hot as he was, he was also kinda shy and awkward.  
'I'm playing with you Daryl. I'm not that drunk. Not that I don't think you're hot though, but I'm just trying to make you feel awkward'.  
'Where's Andrea anyways? Doesn't look to me that this Milton guy grabbed her and took her to his house'.  
'Actually, I think that's exactly what happened. About time, though, they have been kind of dating for like 2 months'.  
'it's a free country'. He said, and Carol laughed. She didn't want to admit it, but she was kind of drunk, or as drunk as she has ever been lately, and she was starting to stare at Daryl longer than necessary.

Daryl didn't know what the hell to do. He was pretty sure Carol was flirting with him. Hell, he even caught her staring at him a few times as if she was taking his clothes off with her gaze, but she wasn't throwing herself at him like he was used to. She was just talking and laughing and he found himself liking it. But for some reason making a move felt like it wasn't the right thing to do. He realized he wasn't used to this kind of situation, for him it has always been either going home alone or going home with a drunk chick who couldn't get her hands off him. He didn't do conversations or this kind of flirting. He didn't know how to do it. But he liked Carol. Or he didn't. He didn't and he definitely had to get the hell out of here, out of Carol and all this weirdness.  
He was now holding another bottle of beer Carol had just bought. Now and then she would take the bottle out of his hand and drink from it. They finished the bottle in less than 5 minutes, and he was starting to feel dizzy.  
'I'm gonna go now.'  
'Why?'  
'Because. Cause It's late. And huh my dog is waiting for me'.  
'I'm going with you.'  
Daryl stared at her, his mouth slightly opened.  
'I'm going with you, I need a ride. I'm staying at Andrea's.'  
'K then'.

Carol found it hard to get into Daryl's truck without falling. She actually put all of her efforts in walking towards the truck without stambling. She didn't want him to notice she was that drunk. She also felt like she didn't want to leave. She wanted to kiss him, hell, she even wanted to screw with him. He was definitely hot, no questioning there, but she found she liked his shyness even more than his good looks. It had been forever since she had flirted with anyone, and she knew alcohol did most part of it, but she actually felt she wasn't that bad at flirting as she imagined she was going to be. She wasn't looking for anything serious and Daryl sure didn't look like a commitment type of guy, so she started to wonder why not? She deserved it, after all, a one night stand. It might be fun.  
'So where does Andrea live?'  
'It's not far from here. Where do you live?' she asked, without being able to look at him.' Oh no, alcohol, don't go away', she thought, as she started to feel more self-conscious about the whole situation.  
'Pretty far from 'ere actually'.  
'What if we go there?' she asked, almost unhearable. She couldn't believe she was proposing this.  
Daryl turned and looked at her, a mixture of confusion and lust and doubts in his eyes. He leaned in, their faces inches from each other:  
'I think you're drunk', he whispered.  
'I think you are too', she said, closing the distance between them and brushing her lips against his.


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
He couldn't think anymore. Her lips were brushing against his. He couldn't react either, for a while, until he started to kiss her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he leaned a little over her, his own hands in her waist as he pulled her against his chest. He was trying to take it slow, but then she softly moaned against his lips and he couldn't hold it anymore. He bit her lower lip and slid his tongue inside her mouth, deepening the kiss. She leaned forward until he was pressed between her and the truck's door, their tongues playing with each other and as he kissed her more and more deeply he realized he never felt something like this, ever. He didn't know why, but he felt his head was going to explode. His hands slowly left her waist and travelled up until they reached her bra. He felt he wanted to touch her until the sun rised and even after that, all day long. He was starting to lose control, right there in his truck, in front of the people who were leaving the party. She moaned again and broke the kiss, looking at him in the eye and whispering in his mouth:  
'I think we should get the hell out of here'.

He couldn't speak for the moment, so he stared at her, lifting her chin with his hand he brought his lips back to hers and whispered 'damn, I think you're fucking beautiful, not going anywhere', before kissing her again, their tongues exploring each other's mouth again. This was way unlike him, but he could think about it later. Her hand started going down his stomach to his crotch, and she began touching him through his clothes. His mouth moved to her neck and he started kissing and sucking the flesh there, almost desperately, trying to control himself because he felt he was gonna come right there.

And suddenly it hit him. This was Carol. She left his motherfucker husband no more than 2 weeks ago, a son of a bitch who beated her. She was hurt and she was trying to get over it. He couldn't do it. Not like this. Not right now. He was many things, but he wasn't a disrespectful son of a bitch. But as she kissed his own neck and slided her hand under his pants, touching him and stroking him, he just felt he couldn't stop it. He kissed her lips fiercely once again, sliding his tongue into her mouth, moaning and biting and searching for her own tongue with his as his hands went to her bra and unclasped it.

'Let's go, Daryl', she whispered again, breathing heavily. For fuck's sake, it was going to take everything in the world to do this.  
'Hey. I'll take ya home ok?' he said, without looking at her.  
'You what?' she asked, she sounded dissapointed, kind of frustrated actually.  
'I' ma take ya home, alrite? This is, this is just not right.'  
'What you mean? Oh. Are you with someone? She asked, confused.  
'What? Hell no, I'm not with anyone. I'm just, we shouldn't do this ya know?'  
'Why?' she asked again. Oh dammnit, if she was complaining so much, he might as well just do it.  
'Fuck. Just because Carol k? just cause it does not feel right. Ya dont look like a woman who's into this stuff. I am not.. We can't ok?'

'I don't understand' she said. She was starting to feel the alcohol effects were going away, but something much more stronger than that has been building inside her as he kissed her and touched her. She just couldn't believe he didn't want to do anything with her. She almost felt she wanted to beg.

'I don't get it'. She repeated. 'You know nothing about me, how can you say I don't look like I'm into this stuff? What he hell you know about me, huh?' She sounded angry now, almost as if she was going to cry.

'Damn, Carol, I really want to, k? I just don't wanna be an asshole. I'm, I know ya have been through a lot'.

'What's wrong with you?! For god's sake, it's not that I'm asking you to marry me, Daryl! I just wanted to sleep with you, ok? How dare you talk about my past? You don't even know me! I want to get out'. There. Now she was mad. And she was even right, maybe. Why the fuck did he have to open his mouth? He could be with her in his bed right now. The woman wanted to fuck him just as he wanted to fuck her too. What was wrong with him trying to play mister morals all of a sudden? Ugh. He was hating himself.

'I'm not letting ya out. At least let me drive ya to Andrea's k?'  
'Let me the fuck out'. It was strange to hear her swear, in a different context he would have laughed, or he would think it was fucking sexy or something. Now he wanted to punch himself.  
'No.'

She opened the truck's door and walked away.

Daryl slammed the door. He was a stupid son of a bitch.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

When Carol got to Andrea's, she didn't feel drunk at all. She started to think that maybe she wasn't actually that drunk, but used it as an excuse to openly flirt with Daryl. She couldn't believe he rejected her like that. She actually felt, for a second, or maybe more than a second, that he was really into her. She caught him staring at her almost all night, and when they kissed, and when he touched her, it felt like he was almost desperate for her. She guessed she could blame the alcohol for thinking like that. She tried to blow the thoughts away and get some sleep, it was actually 3 A.M in the morning. Andrea wasn't home. 'Finally', she thought, before falling asleep.

She heard a noise and she inmediately woke up. She was confused for a second and then she realized that it was Andrea. Before she could even get up, Andrea showed up, screaming:  
'Oh my god Carol! I slept with Milton.'  
'It's ok Andrea, it was about time actually', Carol said.  
'Yeah, I guess it's ok. But I was so drunk. He didn't seem to complain, though'. Andrea smirked.  
'Why would he complain? I bet he's like any regular guy, who is actually willing to have sex with a woman he likes'.  
Andrea looked confused. 'What's that supposed to mean, Carol?' 'Hey, what's wrong with you? You look like shit'.  
'I feel like shit, actually'. Carol said. She felt like she was about to cry.  
'Hey, what's wrong? When I left yesterday it looked like you were having a great time'.  
'I did. I had a blast until I almost fucked Daryl.'  
'WHAT? What happened, Carol?' Andrea frowned. 'And why do you talk like that? It doesn't suit you, you know'.  
'Nothing happened. I just started to flirt with him. Or he started to flirt with me, I'm not sure. Or maybe I drank so much beer that I misunderstood everything. Next thing I know, I'm in his truck, he is telling me he's gonna take me home and I ask him to go to his place.'  
'Me and Milton both agreed he was definitely checking you out all night Carol.'  
'Yeah, well, whatever. You were drunk too. Then we make out, and it was amazing, really. He was just so.. I don't know, he was really into it you know? But then he says we shouldn't do it, that he knew I had been through a lot, I don't know. I guess he regretted about the whole thing.'  
Andrea looked like she was thinking really hard.  
'He kissed you, didn't he? Maybe he just though it was inappropiate to go further. Maybe he wanted to actually be a nice guy to you.'  
'Oh come on. Does he look like a dating type of guy? He didn't like me. It's ok though. I just, I don't know, I hate the fact that he thought I wanted him to take me to the movies or something. Seriously, I just wanted to sleep with him. In that moment, it felt like the right thing to do. Is that wrong?'  
'It's not wrong, honey. It's perfectly ok. And I bet he wanted to sleep with you too, but he probably thought you weren't that kind of woman, and it's kind of sweet of him to think about you like that. We don't know him, we don't know what kind of guy he is.'  
'Maybe I'm just making up a story, but it seemed to me that behind that tough appearence, he was actually a nice guy.'  
'And maybe he is. He sure acted like a caring guy, not wanting to sleep with you right away, maybe he thought you were both too drunk'.  
'Yeah well. It doesn't matter anymore. I won't be seeing him again, we know nothing about him'.

Daryl didn't feel any better when he woke up the next morning. It was Sunday, the day he liked the most. The day he took fully for himself. He usually woke up early on Sundays, take badass to a walk and then go for a hunt. He would come back with some rabbits or squirrels, or a deer if he was lucky. On Sundays he also missed Merle. He was an annoying son of a bitch most of the time but they used to spend their Sundays together, Merle smoking weed and talking about some shit Daryl didn't care about, but it was a good company after all.  
He couldn't stop thinking what Merle would say about the last night's situation. He would call him a pussy, no doubts there. And he would notice in Daryl's voice that there had been something about this woman, Merle knew Daryl like that. And then he would say some shit about Dixons not being nice to women, and he would probably be right.

He didn't know why he felt so bad about last night. It wasn't a big deal, actually. He chose not to have sex with a woman he actually liked. He did it because he thought she may be too damaged, too drunk, hell, even too fucking beautiful to end up sleeping with him. He did it for her, because he was more than willing to, hell, he made every effort not to fuck her right there in his truck, in front of the whole party. He tried to convince himself this was about her, but it was him that couldn't stop thinking of it. When he ended up with other women, he usually didn't care about kissing them or touching them. It was just a quick fuck in the back of his truck, in some bathroom or even in a house he wouldn't remember anything about the next day. It was all he cared about. He actually didn't like to take them to his house. Last night with her had been different though. He wasn't thinking about just fucking her. He found himself actually wanting to take his time, to touch her, to make her feel good. He wanted to strip her of all her clothes and see her naked, and take her to his bed. He even remembered whispering non-sense shit on her mouth before kissing her. That wasn't like him at all. No. It definitely wasn't. He had to stop thinking about that shit. He had to focus in getting something to eat.

An arrow flew right to a rabbit's head and then it hit him.  
He had to see her again.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

That Monday Daryl got to work early. Herman was already there. He was usually the first to arrive, after leaving his kids at school. It was 7 AM, almost still dark, and Daryl was pretty sure no one would be coming to the shop anytime soon.

'Hey there man. Jesus, I don't remember one bit about that fucking party'.  
'You don't?' Daryl felt relieved. When he was driving to work he figured T or Herman might have seen him leaving with Carol, or making out with Carol in his truck.  
'I don't. I do remember it was fucking fantastic though'.  
'Yeah, pretty much.' Daryl answered absently. He suddenly had the urge to ask Herman about Milton and Andrea or anyone who was related to Carol.  
'So, any interesting hook ups?'Herman asked.  
'Don't know man. I'm not a gossiping grandma.'  
Herman laughed. 'What did ya think of Milty? He's finally getting any. Got himself a fine woman too'.  
'Yeah, he was kinda weird. Does he work or what?'  
'Teaches biochemistry at some high school I think. He also runs his ol' man's garden center. You know, Strawberry fields'.  
Daryl knew that place. He had even gone himself to buy some seeds and fruit trees. He didn't remember finding Milton in there though.  
'And that Andrea chick, what does she do?'  
'She's finishing college, wants to become a lawyer. She works in a restaurant to pay for it. She's one of the best students actually '  
'Yea? Carol studying to become a lawyer too?' Daryl tried to ask the question as casually as possible. Herman stared at him for a second.  
'Is this some kind of employment interview or something man? Don't know much about her, all I know is she got rid of her husband some weeks ago, and she's looking for a job'.

Daryl got off work at 5 pm. He usually headed back home and went for a hunt or worked in his crops. Today, however, his truck was leading him to that garden center.  
He didn't have a fucking idea what he was doing. For the first time, he wasn't thinking at all. He didn't have any plan, either, but for some reason, all he felt he wanted to do was to see Carol again. Or Milton or Andrea or anyone who might lead him to her.  
He got off the truck and saw Milton watering some flowers. 'Hey there man. Didn't know ya ran this place'. Daryl said, trying to sound surprised.  
Milton was actually pretty surprised. 'Hi. Huh, Daryl, right? I don't run this place, my father does. But he's too old to take care of it every day, so I help him sometimes'.  
Daryl just stood there, looking around.  
'Can I help you with something? Were you looking for something specific?'  
'Uh.. yeah, I have some crops maself, was thinkin of buyin' some seeds'.  
'Sure. We have lots of seeds. Take a look, I will get Andrea. She comes here to study, says it's relaxing.'  
Andrea? _Oh no_, Daryl thought. Carol lived with her and she probably knew about the whole damn thing.  
'Don't matter man, I was just passing by, I'm leaving now.'  
Too late. Milton opened what looked like an office's door and called Andrea, who appeared inmediately.  
Andrea actually smiled at him. 'Hey there, Daryl. Been seeing you a lot lately'.  
'Yeah, guess so. Didn't know you guys was gonna be here. I just uh… got off work and figured I'd buy some seeds'.  
'You came to the right place to do so'. Andrea said. She had this knowing look, or Daryl was just being paranoic, he wasn't sure.  
'Figured. Um, I want some spinach and tomatoes seeds and then I'm headin off. I… I forgot my house keys back there at work'. He was hating himself for having shown up in the first place.  
'Yeah, right away. Those are people's favourite, so we have plenty', Milton said.  
Andrea took Milton's hand and led him to that sort of office. They came back a few seconds later.  
'Daryl, I'm sorry. We ran out of spinach seeds. Tell you what, give us your address and we'll be delivering them to you later'.  
Daryl was confused, and he didn't want them to show up in his house anyway.  
'Uh, nevermind man. I'll just gonna come later and get 'em. My place ain't easy to find, it's kinda lost in the woods.'  
'Sounds like an adventure, Daryl.' Andrea said and gave him a weird smile 'Come on, it's no trouble for us'.  
Daryl stood there chewing his nail for a minute. 'Yeah, well, whatever'. He gave them a few indications on how to get to his house, hoping they got lost in their attempt to get there, and got into the truck.

Carol was actually in a pretty good mood. She had spent the whole day studying for an exam she had in a week. Online college was going great and if she kept it that way, she would become a teacher in less than a year.  
There were many things that needed to be solved though. Besides the whole Ed situation, which she knew would take a long time, she needed to find a job. Andrea had told her many times that she didn't mind her staying there for as long as she needed, but sometimes she felt she needed her own place. And so did Andrea, mostly now that it appeared she was heading into something more serious with Milton. She smiled to herself. Andrea deserved it, she had been through a lot. And Carol herself deserved it too, she knew it, but that was a different story and she was finding it hard to think about it.  
She lost track of time and when she looked to the clock she couldn't believe it was 6 pm. Andrea would be home anytime soon. She went to make some coffee and found herself thinking about Daryl. She was starting to get used to think about him a good part of the day, since the events of the party happened, which was only two days ago. She felt like shit that Sunday, between her headache and her feelings of rejection, but now she was starting to think that maybe he did want to be with her after all, but thought better of her than to fuck her in a one night stand. She was glad that little thing happened to her anyway, it gave her something else to think about. She truly thought she wouldn't see him again, which was a shame, because she had to admit to herself that she wanted to. That idea surpised her. After all she had been through, she was able to feel things for a man. And it wasn't like she had a crush on him. No, she knew it wasn't like that. She simply wanted him, she wanted to see him again and maybe sleep with him. And the best thing was, she didn't feel like a whore. She felt like a woman who's desire had been supressed by an unloving son of a bitch, but it hadn't been gone. Not one bit. It was still there, and it made her feel alive.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened it and found Andrea carrying all kind of plants and seeds.  
'What's this? Are we settling the garden center here?'  
'Dumb ass. I just thought you could come with me and help me deliver this stuff'.  
Carol thought she could use some fresh air. 'Sure, where are we heading?'  
We have to go to Hershel's farm, to deliver all this. And then we're heading to Daryl's house. He ordered some spinach seeds', Andrea said like if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
Carol's mouth dropped open.  
'Is this some kind of joke Andrea? I'm not going to Daryl's house to deliver spinach, for god's sake. What kind of plan is that?'  
'Relax, Carol. There is no plan. He just showed up today asking for some seeds, is all. What's wrong with you? You were all slutty this morning talking about getting into his pants!'  
'My imagination works quite differently than showing up in his house with spinach plants Andrea. Jesus, there's no way I'm going there'.  
'Oh yes there is, Carol. Come on, he never goes to Strawberry fields, it's the first time Milton sees him there… or anywhere for that matter, and all of a sudden he shows up. Two days after you had that little affair in his truck.'  
'And why didn't you just gave him those seeds, huh? ' You deceived him! He's going to think I set this whole thing up.'  
'And if he happens to think so, he will be glad you did'.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Daryl was lying in his bed, staring at the roof with his hands behind his head. He felt exhausted, he wasn't used to thinking so much about stuff. The sun was starting to hide and he thought of making some fire and roasting the other half of the rabbit he had hunted yesterday. He got up feeling angry, cause he realised he was suddenly wondering if Carol would like roasted rabbit.  
'Dontcha look at me like that. Get yarself a girlfriend and then we'll talk'.  
Badass followed him to the kitchen. He opened the freezer and put the rabbit to defrost in the table.

He was lighting a cigarrete when he heard a noise. He looked through the window and saw a car approaching.  
'Damn it.' He thought. It looked like Milton and Andrea did manage to find his house.  
He opened the front door and was starting to walk to the car when he noticed something: Andrea was driving, he had already seen that. But it wasn't Milton in the seat next to her. 'Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck', he muttered.  
His hands started to sweat. He threw the cigarrete and closed the door.

He stood there, thinking of what the hell to do. '_As if you had many options, you idiot. Open the door, for fuck's sake'_, he told to himself.  
'Daryl?' he heard Andrea's voice, he could even see her shadow behind the door.  
'Yeah. Huh, just a second .'  
Daryl opened the door, and found a smiling Andrea right in front of him, Carol standing behind her, and in Daryl's opinion, looking as if she was searching for a place to hide or run away.  
'Sup'.  
'Hi' both women said at the same time. Carol was still not looking at him.  
'Well, we brought ya the spinach seeds. Milton has the worst sense of orientation, so I brought Carol with me'.  
'Thank ya', he said, standing by the door.

The women looked at each other, and Daryl realized he hadn't even told them to come in.  
'Ya can come in if you want. Want a beer or a coffee? Might have some orange juice too'.  
'Sure. A beer sounds just fine'. It was Andrea who spoke then.  
'I love your place Daryl. It's so quiet and warm. It looks like those holiday cabins'.  
Daryl chuckled 's ok I guess. It's pretty warm, yea. Wood does that. Cement is much colder'.  
'Are you into construction too?'  
'Nah, I'm into whatever helps me avoid payin for stuff'.

He was very uncomfortable with Carol not saying a word to him. She almost looked as if she was mute. He kept glancing at her. He thought she was looking even better than she had that Saturday night .Even though she was wearing some sort of cotton pants that almost looked like pj's, and a plain white t-shirt, her short hair held in a pony tail. But that was exactly his idea of a beautiful woman. He liked them the most when they weren't supossed to look nice, but for some reason they still did.

'Oh my God! Who's this?' he felt he was getting tired of hearing Andrea's voice. He looked behind and saw his dog, waving his tail and jumping at both women.  
'This is Badass, my dog. Sorry, he's not used ta visitors I guess'…  
Both women actually laughed pretty loudly. Daryl looked at them, kind of glad to see Carol laugh:  
'What? He's just a dog'.  
'Hold on a second', Andrea said, still laughing. 'Are you saying this cute chubby drooling dog's name is Badass?'.  
Daryl actually chuckled. 'Yeah well. That's why Merle named 'im like that. He figured he would become tough or somethin. But no, the fucker's as soft as it gets'.

Carol was on her knees playing with the dog. 'Who's Merle?'

Daryl started at her for a second before focusing on Badass. 'He's ma brother. He's in Atlanta right now, huh, in drugs rehab'.  
'Oh. I'm sorry'. Carol said, looking actually concerned.

Andrea had apparently headed to the kitchen. He stood there, frozen, trying to think of something gente and polite to say to her. Something like.. 'how ya been?' or some stuff like that, things a normal guy would ask her instead of standing there like an idiot.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Andrea's scream.

'What the fuck?' he said heading to the kitchen himself.  
'Daryl.. there's a… half a dead animal in your table'. She said, her voice trembling.  
Daryl actually laughed out loud. 'I can't believe ya woman. Aren't ya from Georgia? It's just a rabbit I hunted myself'.  
'This isn't a rabbit, Daryl.. this is a.. oh my god. Are you those kind of psychos who live in lost cabins in the woods and have ears necklaces of their victims or some shit?'  
Carol came to the kitchen, laughing herself.  
'Andrea is the exact oppossite of Badass, you know. She looks tough and everything but she's just a sensitive little girl.'  
'Rabbit is actually really good, you know? My granpa used to hunt it himself to and roast it, it was so good. Haven't had it in a while though'. She looked thoughtful but also more relaxed. She was actually looking at Daryl in the eye now, and talking, something he was finding difficult to do right now.

_'So she actually does like rabbit'_, Daryl thought.  
_'Speak, you idiot'._  
'Yeah. It's good. I roast it myself too. I even roast squirrels every now and then.'  
'That I haven't tried', Carol said.  
Andrea watched the little exchange of words with a smile.  
'I understand now why you never get out of here Daryl. You have like a whole supermarket in here'.  
'Told ya. Don't like paying for stuff'.

'Huh. Do you wanna stay? For dinner or somethin?'  
'We would love to'. It was Andrea who spoke again.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Daryl was outside looking for firewood to build the fire. The situation seemed surreal to Carol. They were in the middle of the woods and they were going to have some roasted rabbit with a guy they barely knew, but who happened to be making out with her in his truck two days ago. She felt like she should be glad Andrea came with this plan, but suddenly it all felt too forced.

'Don't look at me like that Andrea. I can't believe you did all this'.  
'I did what? Oh come on Carol, everything is going just fine. He likes you, you know. It's pretty clear to me now'.  
'We stormed in his house in the middle of the woods with some spinach seeds he didn't even look at. He didn't have more options than to invite us to dinner… which part of this makes you think he likes me?'  
'Look Carol. Here's what I think: we all do the things we do for a reason, ok? Even if he isn't aware of it, which I doubt it… he did go to Milton's garden center earlier today. Have you noticed that Hershel's farm is pretty close from here? I bet he buys all his seeds and plants there. Why did he show up in Strawberry fields today? Huh? He wanted to get in touch with you, and it was all he could think about. And it was smart of him too, cause here we are. He knows you live with me, he knows I'm kind of seeing Milton. That's all he knew about us, and he played that cards. It's simple. Things are simpler, even for guys like Daryl.'  
'That whole interpretation doesn't sound simple to me'.  
'Do you like him?'

'Fire's almost ready'. Daryl was holding a bottle of beer in one hand, and some peppers and onions in the other. Carol thought it was about time she stopped acting so awkwardly:  
'Are these from your garden? Here. I'll wash them'.  
Daryl nodded at her and muttered a 'thanks' before heading to the table to cut the rabbit.  
'I tried to grow some aromatic herbs, you know? But they just wouldn't. '  
'Yeah well. 's all about watchin'em, you know? It's not easy at first, what I like is tha', although they are silent, they end up showing ya what they like, what they don't like. If you're observant enough ta see, that is'.  
Carol found herself staring at him, smiling a little. Her heart started to beat quicker.  
'Wha?' he asked, raising an eyebrow at her.  
'Nothing I just.. I liked what you said about plants I guess'. She blushed and focused on the peppers she was washing.

'It smells fucking good in here'. Andrea said, coming inside. 'It's getting cold outside, but you have an amazing view of the sky there.'  
'Yeah. I sleep outside most nights. Summer nights, when it ain't freezin'.  
'You are really something else, huh? Have you ever been told you should have been borned in a different era or something?'  
Daryl chuckled. 'Yeah, every now an' then'.

He decided he definitely liked Andrea. She tended to talk too much, but it was ok most of the times and it was definitely helping to erradicate the awkardness in the air. She was kind of a tomboy, which he liked too. Yeah, Andrea was ok in his book. He was very perceptive and he could sense that Carol was uncomfortable. He could also figure that Andrea may have set the whole situation up, making Carol go with her to deliver him those seeds. Hell, he was even pretty positive that those spinach seeds had been in Milton's garden center in the first place. He didn't mind, though. What he didn't know was how to show them he was ok with that, how to make Carol know that he was glad she came to his place today. He could just tell her, maybe, but he knew he wouldn't, so he hoped she was observant, like he had said before. After all, he was the one who started all this.

They settled the table outside. Dinner was ready and it was good, really good actually. He hoped that was the reason why neither of them were talking. Carol and Andrea were eating more than he thought their stomachs could handle. He chuckled when he stood up to get more rabbit and there was none left.  
He was hoping Andrea brought up any type of conversation. He was starting to stare at Carol, who every now and then would fix her eyes on him. At first he would instantly avoid her gaze, but now he was having trouble to do so.  
It was in one of those moments when he wast just staring at her, not caring if she was staring back, when Andrea spoke:  
'Daryl, this was so fucking good. I am number one fan of rabbit now. Have you ever thought of running a restaurant or something?'  
Daryl actually laughed. 'What the hell is wrong with ya woman? All you talked about today were constructions and supermarkets and restaurants. Have ya ever thought of becomin' a bussiness woman or some shit?'  
'First thing you have to know about Andrea: she tends to exaggerate things'.  
Daryl focused her gaze on her again.  
'What, ya didn't like it?'  
'Oh, I did.. I..'

Carol was sure she had never seen something as hot as the guy sitting there in front of her. He was pretty much openly staring at her right now, with a fucking intense gaze, his mouth chewing on his thumb.

'It was like the best dinner I had in years', she said, trying to recover for her sudden urge of jumping on him.  
'Did she jus' say you tended to exaggerate things?'  
'Fine. It was good. It was actually so good that it encouraged me to try squirrel sometimes.'

Daryl gave her some sort of half smile. She sighed. 'I'm gonna do the dishes and then we should go ahead and leave'. She was talking more to herself than to them. She didn't want to leave, but it was getting late and she was starting to get a weird feeling she would have liked to blame the beer she hadn't drank for.

She headed to the kitchen carrying what she could from the table. They hadn't left yet and she was already thinking how in hell she was going to see him again. She didn't have no more excuses. Hell, she didn't even have his cell number to pretend she sent a wrong message or something. It was all up to chance now, and chance wasn't in her side since Daryl hardly went out, besides work.  
Did he even have Facebook? She doubted it. She couldn't picture him chatting or posting a picture. What was his last name, actually? She didn't know that either. That sensation of unreality hit her again. She knew the events were going far more quickly than she could process them. It wasn't more than 2 weeks ago that she ran away from Ed. It wasn't 48 hours ago that she was kissing Daryl in that truck. She suddenly remembered that quote… it said something like your whole life were two or three minutes that changed everything.

She heard Daryl and Andrea getting inside, carrying some chairs and the table. Andrea excused herself to the bathroom.

'Ya didn't have to'. She heard him saying.  
'I didn't have to what?' She didn't turn around. She heard his footsteps coming in her direction.  
'Do the dishes. Or whatever ya doing here.'  
Carol turned around, leaning against the sink. He was standing closer than she imagined.  
'You didn't have to invite us dinner'. She stared at him. She couldn't help it. She hoped Andrea locked herself in the bathroom or something.  
'Wanted to'. He said, moving forward.

'Carol! I was thinking we owe Daryl a dinner. I can't roast a rabbit, but I make a damn fine lasagna'.  
'Sounds jus' fine to me'. Daryl said, heading towards the door.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

'How did it go man'? Herman was doing sume numbers in the computer when he saw Daryl get back. He had asked him to go get some cart parts from a fabric near Atlanta.  
'Went fine. Brought what I could in the truck and the other stuff they'll be deliverin' it tomorrow mornin'.  
'Thank you man. Did you check on Merle?'

Merle was a sensitive subject between the two men. He used to work in the car shop just like Daryl, although he had less responsabilities. Daryl had always been thankful because he knew Herman did it for him more than for his brother. Merle was unsteady and sometimes he could be rude to costumers, so Herman used to give him other tasks which didn't imply interacting with them. But Merle wasn't the kind of guy who would happily take orders from his boss either. He also missed work, once or twice a week, because he was to drunk or too high even for Daryl to put him in his track and drag him to work. And when Merle's addiction to cocaine started to become worse, things turned too complicated for Herman to manage. One month later, which was like 4 months ago, he ended up having to talk to Daryl and firing him. Daryl hadn't known what to do back then, because despite the fact that Merle was his brother, he knew Herman had a point. He would have even done it himself. From that day, things with Merle started to become unmanagable. He started to do heroin too, and when Daryl would come home, he would find him either unconscious on the floor or out. It was useless to talk to him, hell, it had even been useless to beat the shit out of him. One day he ended up robbing a shop near Atlanta with some motherfucker addicts cause they were out of money to get more drugs, and that had been how he had ended up in rehab. That whole situation with Merle always broke Daryl into pieces, although he would never admit it. He hated the fact that for some reason, Merle hadn't had any opportunities of becoming different. He would never understand, not in a million years of thinking, which he did a lot, how come he had been able to somewhat overcome his abusive childhood and younger years while Merle hadn't. Hell, Jack had never done to Merle the things he did to Daryl. He knew there was no easy way out of that kind of situations, they just got into your skin and suddenly the future wasn't up to you anymore. No matter how hard you tried, your past would just always be there, threatening your future, at least to some point.

'Ya ok there man?'  
'Yea.. was just thinkin' bout stuff'.  
'Milton had dinner with us last night. He went to deliver Monica some seeds and we told him to stay. Told us Andrea was in your place'.  
'Uh, yea.. she brought some seeds I wanted. Took Carol with 'er'.  
'Ed's wife?'  
Daryl stared at him, annoyed.  
'Thought you told me she got rid of that son of a bitch.'  
'I know man, I didn't know if we were talking about the same Carol, that's all'.  
'Yea, whatever, guess she wouldn' like it if ya called 'er that'.  
'What, are you her lawyer now or something?' Herman chuckled. Daryl was actually pretty mad by now.  
'I'm her nothin, ok? But if some fucker beats on his woman, show some respect and dontcha refer to 'er as his damn wife'.  
'Ok man, you have a point there. You're right, just Carol from now on.'

Herman knew Daryl better than he thought. He knew he had hit a nerve there. Last night, Milton had tried not to say a word about Carol going with Andrea to Daryl's house last night, but he ended up making it pretty clear that Andrea took Carol for a reason. When Monica asked Milton about it, he just answered he couldn't say anything, so it was pretty obvious for Herman that there was something going on in there. He decided to play with Daryl a little to see what he could find out.

'So they just showed up? What did you guys do?'  
'We did nothin' man, they brought those seeds, I was cookin' some rabbit, couldn't tell 'em to fuck off'. Ended up eatin' it'.  
'So are you sleeping with Andrea¡'.  
'What the fuck ya talkin' about man? Isn't she seein' your weird pal? I'm not fuckin sleepin' with her.'  
'Ok ok. I get it. No need to say it twice. Is it Carol then?'

Daryl would have liked to behave like some plain idiot guy and ask Herman why the fuck he was askin' these questions. He was pretty sure Milton had said something to him and Monica last night, and now Herman was trying to make Daryl talk about it. He wasn't fuckin' stupid. It didn't matter if Carol said something to Milton and then he had gone and told 'em in the middle of dinner, he didn't want to know.

'Go watch some mexican novel man. I'm not sleepin' with Carol, Andrea or anyone for that matter. Hell, I don't even know 'em.'  
'Don't tell me that's a limitation for ya'.  
'It's none of yer bussiness who the hell I sleep with k? I figured I made it pretty clear for ya guys in this year I've been workin with ya. Did Monica give you a blow job last night? Good for you man, now do me a favor an' grow up for fuck's sake'.

And with that he got out and headed to the deposit.

'Ok Carol, I know the payment's not much. But we will only be needing you for four hours every day, from 12 to 4 or 1 to 5, that's up to you'.  
'I don't know how to thank you Lori. I was needing a job so much, with college bills and having to find a place to rent and this whole new life'.  
Lori waved her hand, brushing her off. 'Don't mention it. We were needing someone here too, with the baby coming and all, I can no longer stay for 8 hours you know? How do you feel about starting this Thursday?'

She didn't know Lori very well. All she knew was she was Rick's wife. She seemed ok, although not very cheerful. She looked way too serious from time to time, but Carol didn't mind. It's not that she wanted to become her friend or anything. She just needed a job. Rick on the other hand, seemed to be those nice guys who felt good when they could do things for people. He had a remarkable reputation as a cop in the town. He had called her that morning to check on her, ask her how she was. He had also told her the news about Ed. Apparently the procedure was slow and it would take 3 months for him to come back to Annandale and going to the court. Carol figured she had less than 3 months to prepare herself for that, but for now, she felt it was better if she didn't think about it. She wasn't ready, yet.

Carol went back to Andrea's apartment. It was 5 pm and Andrea wasn't home. She went to the fridge to get some orange juice and found a note in the table:

'Went to Milton's. I might come back, or I might not. Dinner with Daryl Friday night?' and some sort of winky face.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! here's another chapter for you. I know this is going pretty fast, but I had a few chapters I wrote some time ago, so I figured I would load them all.  
Also, I told you my native language isn't english, it's spanish actually. Sometimes I don't find the right words in english to say what I really want to stay, because of lack of vocabulary basically :P so I'm sorry if some words or expressions sound weird or something. I hope it's not a big issue though.  
I know the characters are kind of OC, but it's an AU story anyway...  
This chapter is short, but I hope you still enjoy it.

I like reviews, even though I don't have many :D

S.-

11.

It was 9 pm and Carol was finishing her college tasks and feeling so tired she had decided she was going to bed.  
She had sent a message to Andrea an hour ago begging her not to ask Daryl to come to dinner on Friday. Andrea hadn't answered though.  
She heard the front door open and Andrea showed up. She looked upset, or tired, Carol wasn't sure.  
'Thought you were not sleeping here tonight'.  
'Thought that too, but here I am', Andrea answered, sighing.  
'What happened? Is something wrong?' Carol turned the computer off and looked at her, waiting for her to talk.  
'I don't know what I'm doing, Carol. I.. I don't know if I can do this.'  
'We're talking about Milton right?'  
'Yes. We are. It was fun at first, it was different. But now I don't know... sometimes I think all I like about him is that he's so into me'.  
'That doesn't make any sense Andrea. He's not the first guy who happens to be into you'.  
'I guess he isn't, but he has a different way of showing it. He's not desperate to get into my clothes the minute I see him. It's all too damn predictable… you know? We go to the movies, or to some restaurant or some shit, then he buys me an ice-cream and we talk about my ambitions and his while he holds my hand. Then we get into his car and he asks if I want to go to his place. I say yes and he drives all the way there. We get inside, he goes to the bathroom, spends like 15 fucking minutes there… I start to get into bed… we have sex and then we sleep. Isn't that what couples do once they live together and are pretty fucking bored of each other?'

Carol stood in silence for a moment.

'I don't think there's only one way of being a couple, Andrea. Besides, how can you describe the whole situation like that, when Saturday night was the first time you had sex? It's Tuesday today, Andrea. It isn't enough time to even consider it a routine.  
'I know, but these two last months have been like that, omitting the sex though. And you're right, we've been sleeping with each other for only three days… aren't we suppossed to be locked in his room having sex all day?'  
'We're not 21 anymore, Andrea. It isn't how it works anymore. Maybe movies make it look like it, you know… there's always the sparks, the passion, the perfect sex scene where the woman's legs are always perfectly shaved and the guy knows exactly what to do and they both come at the same time, we know that ain't reality'.  
'I'm not saying I want that. I don't know, maybe I'm just scared of actually having found a nice guy. I know that. Believe me, I know I usually go for good for nothing son of bitches who I end up suffering for. But, I don't know, something does not feel right with Milton. That's it. It just don't feel right'.  
'I don't know what to say, Andrea. If you're really sure about this, sure you don't like him, that is... then yes, I guess you shouldn't see him anymore. I think you have to give it a second thought'.  
'Yeah, I know, cause I'm not sure either. And I don't want to be an idiot, you know? One of those women who dump some guy thinking he's just too good for them, that's too cliché'.  
'That's a good point Andrea. Give yourself a couple of days to think about it, ok?'

'You know, I see it in what you have with Daryl though'.  
Carol frowned. 'You see what in me and Daryl? Andrea, there's not even a plural there. We're not a thing'.  
'I know! I know you're not. I meant the sparks, the uncertainty. The attraction. I don't know how to explain it, it's something that's either there or not. And I see it there. I see him saying to the fuck with it and getting all over you anytime soon'.  
'Oh my god, Andrea!' Carol laughed out loud. I thought you said you weren't into those cliché movies.'  
'I'm not.. It's not that, damn you Carol! You're no fun!'

Carol was glad Andrea was smiling again. If there was any way she could give back everything she had done for her, she would. It would never be enough, though. She stood up and squeezed her shoulders. 'You're right, I'm not. You're the slut here and I'm the voice of reason, I know'.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Wednesday morning was pretty quiet. Daryl was smoking a cigarrete working on fixing the engine of an old car. He was glad Herman had some stuff to do in the bank and T had been asked to go fix one of Herhsel's truck. He needed some peace. He had the sensation that lately, every time he was with people, which were usually just Herman or T or some ocassional costumer, he tried to find ways to bring up Carol subject into the conversation. He didn't know why, but it gave him some sort of relief, speaking about anyone related to Carol… a part of him didn't like the feeling of not knowing how or when he was gonna see her again, and talking about her and her people made him feel her closer in a weird way. It's not that he had any ideas of what he was gonna do if he ran into her. He didn't even know what he wanted from her, and that worried him too. He still regretted not having sex with her the other night, and he thought that was the main reason why he kept on thinking about her the whole time. Merle always said that when you couldn't get into a chick's pants then they'd get into your head, until you finally fucked 'em. Maybe he was right. He tried to ignore the other part of him which kept telling him that fucking her wasn't exactly what he wanted to do though.  
Maybe the best thing that could happen was that he didn't see her again. Then he could get back to his normal life and hit the bar on Friday to get wasted until some other chick dropped into him.

'Remind me that next time I send T to that fuckin' bank'.  
'Alrite'. Daryl answered, still working on that engine.  
'So what are your plans for the weekend?' There was Herman again, unable to stay in silence.  
'Got no plans. Huntin', workin' in the garden. Gettin' the fuck away of ya people', Daryl joked.  
'I want you to get yourself a woman man'.  
''How sweet of ya. But I don'.'

'Hey man! What brings you here?'  
Daryl looked up and saw Milton inside the shop. He couldn't fuckin' believe it. He had been thinking about not seein' Carol or anyone related to her ever and now this freak shows up.  
'Uh. Hi.'  
'Something wrong with your car?'. Herman said looking outside.  
'No, my car is just fine, I just.. uh...came to ask you something Herman.'  
'Spit it out man. You're scaring me.'

Milton looked at Daryl and Daryl got the feeling he didn't want him to hear.

'Gonna take off. No big deal'.  
'No. No, you don't have to leave Daryl. Stay. I could actually use your advice too'.  
Daryl gave him a weird look. 'Advice? What tha fuck ya talkin' bout man?'  
Milton swallowed. 'I came to ask Herman some advice about Andrea'.  
'What's wrong with Andrea?'  
'Nothing is wrong with her. Everything is right about her actually. I like her. I really do. But I don't know how to do this. I feel she wants to give it a try, but then I feel she isn't conviced.'

Both guys stared at him, Herman with a symphatetic look and Daryl with a frown.

'Go ahead, Milt.'  
'I understand her, you know? I know I'm not exactly a big price, and I imagine what kind of men she's into. I mean, just look at her. She looks amazing. Why would she want to go out with me?'  
'Looks like she has her reasons Milt, she's actually going out with you'.  
'You think so?'  
'I do man. We all have our style. You have yours, it's pretty genuine, you don't go around pretending to be someone else. And she apparently likes that, Milt, or she wouldn't have gone out with ya in the first place'.

Daryl watched the exchange in silence. Herman was a cool guy to talk to, hell he would be the person he would go to himself if he ever felt he needed advice, which was something he just never felt. And even though he felt like laughing at Milton every now and then he also recognized the man had had the courage to actually come to Herman and ask him stuff.  
'I feel she's getting bored of being with me. And I don't want her to go away, that's why I came here'. Milton said, finally.  
'Ok, look. I think there's stuff you can do without turning into a completely different person'.  
'Really, like what?'  
'I don't know. Relax a little, you could use some new clothes too, you know, unbotton some buttons of your shirt and that kind of shit'.  
'Are those kind of things supossed to work? What do you think, Daryl?'  
He would have liked to get the fuck out of there when the two guys looked at him, expecting him to say something.  
'I dunno man. Got no fuckin' clue', he said, sounding too harsh. He regretted it a little and tried to think of somethin to say quickly. It wasn't necessary to be rude to the guy, he was actually a good guy.  
'K look. Don't know Andrea much. From what I see though, would say ya should add some more fun in there'.  
Milton looked confused. 'More fun? Oh. You mean as in, sex toys and all that?'  
Daryl frowned and tried not to burst out laughing.  
'Hell no dude. Don' mean no fucking sex toys. Go for 'em if you like it though… I'm sayin' she doesn' look ta me like a chick who's into structures ya know? show her ya can be differen'.. take 'er to a trip or somethin', get wasted, tease her in yer car, doesn't have to be fancy restaurants and movies all the fuckin' time.'  
'Restaurants and movies are pretty much what we do every day. How did you know?'  
'Didn'. Jus' figured'.  
Herman stared at Daryl with a smile. 'Couldn't have thought of a better advice actually'.  
Milton smiled too, looking relieved. 'I knew I had to come here. I will try guys. I will. Thank you for this'.  
'Hey Milton, you know what? Tell Andrea to come home this Friday. We'll cook some burguers with Monica and drink a couple of beers, might be good for you guys.'  
'Seriously? That would be fantastic, Herman. Andrea was actually telling me the other day how she liked Monica'.  
'It's settled then. Come home at 8 PM.'  
'Andrea will want to bring Carol though. She doesn't like leaving her alone, specially now that she needs the company', Milton said, slightly glancing at Daryl.  
'Carol is welcome to come too'.

Daryl stomach twisted. There it was again. At least he wasn't invited to this fuckin' little party. He figured he'd get the hell outta there before they told him to go.

'And Daryl, we need you to cook the burguers', Herman said before Daryl went through the door.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

'I'm ready'.  
Carol came out of the guest's bedroom she was using as her own. She had spent 2 hours in there hoping that if she concentrated enough, new clothes would appear out of nowhere and replace her old simple ones. She decided she wasn´t making a big deal out of it, so she chose a jean skirt, brown sandals and an orange tank-top. She put some kind of indian long necklace. She didn't have time for make up and it hadn't been in her plans either.  
'And you look stunning my friend!' Andrea, who had a different taste when it came to clothes, was wearing a kind of short black skirt, a white sleveless shirt and black high heels. She was definitely stunning herself.  
Carol smiled, unsure. You sure?'  
'Oh yes, I am. I bet Daryl will like that hippie wave you have going on'.  
'What? what hippie wa.. I didn't mean to look hippie!' she pouted, looking at herself in the mirror again.  
'Let's go Carol. Or you're going to start throwing up or something. It's going to be fine, it's just a barbecue and then we get back home. I promise'.  
'I just hope Daryl doesn't show up', she said, heading outside to get Andrea's car.  
'What's wrong with you? I spent all afternoon trying to actually convince ya that Daryl was showing up. And now you say you hope he doesn't.'  
'I have mixed feelings about it ok?' Carol giggled a little.

Daryl was driving to Herman's house. He coughed a little after realizing he had smoked 5 or 6 cigarretes since he left his house, 10 minutes ago. He had huge bags under his eyes because he hadn't been able to sleep last night, thinking about this fucking event. For some reason he found that in the night he came up with what he thought were the best plans, which just sounded too damn stupid the next morning. After analyzing every possibility, he had ended up deciding he would just do whatever feels right in the moment, and that he would try to avoid Carol to make that decision easier. He was trying to ignore the fact that it was just gonna be him, Carol, and two other couples who would probably take off to get laid in the middle of the party.  
Herman's house was two minutes away and he was making an effort not to turn around and go back to his place.  
He finally made it. He was already here, there was no way out.

'Hey man! Glad ya made it.' Herman was holding a cigarrete in his mouth and a glass of beer in his hand.  
'Yeah, whateva. Figured you'd wanna eat'.  
'Oh yeah, definitely. Look who's here Monica!' he shouted.  
'Daryl! I haven't seen ya in ages. How have ya been?' She said, giving him a hug.  
'Hi Mon. Been fine, what 'bout ya?' He had always liked Herman's wife. She was the kind of woman who would sit with a bunch of guys and play cards, smoke and curse, but at the same time, she was tiny and looked almost like a little girl.  
'Oh, I'm so glad you came. I was tired of watching Herman's face every weekend night'.  
Herman punched her in the shoulder. 'Nice to hear that baby. Next time you can deliver me with the kids'.  
Daryl chuckled. 'How 're the kids?'  
'Oh they are fine. We sent Andrew to a friend's house and Erica with her grandma. No kids tonight. Almost feel like I'm 21 again.'  
'Andrew will be 21 anytime soon', Daryl commented.  
'Don't tell me about it. He's already looking at girls, I caught him on the supermarket checkin' out a girl's ass. How weird is that? Anyway, the girls and Milton are already here.'

Daryl swallowed. He suppossed he had no other option other than going outside and saying hi to them. 'Can I get a beer man?' he asked, trying to postpone that moment.  
He headed outside holding his beer so hard he thought for a second the glass would break into pieces. He saw Carol siting in the corner of the table, talking to Andrea. Milton was standing near the grill, checking on the burguers and the sausages. Carol suddenly looked up at him. He kind of waved at her and in the process dropped some beer in his grey t-shirt.  
_'Smooth, you asshole'._

Carol hoped Daryl hadn't noticed the way she checked him out. He was just wearing a plain grey t-shirt and some loose black jeans, but it seemed he always managed to look hot as hell.

'Did you bring any rabbit, Daryl?' Andrea shouted from the corner of the table. Milton turned around and smiled at him. Daryl nodded back.  
'Uh, nope. Not this time. Gonna have to hunt it yarself', he said, approaching to the table.  
'Do I get to use your crossbow?'  
'No fuckin' way'.

'Have a seat Daryl. Let Herman handle the food. About time he takes care of it'. Monica said, giving him another beer.  
Daryl nodded at her in response and sat next to Andrea, in front of Carol.

'We were talking about Lori Grimmes'. Andrea said with a smirk.  
'Wha' the fuck is there to talk 'bout 'er?'  
'I don't know. I don't know her very well actually, what do you think of her?'  
'Don' have an opinion actually. I like her husband though. Rick is ok.'  
'See? That's exactly what everyone says!' Andrea told Carol.  
'What about the rumours about Lori and Shane Walsh?' Monica asked, carrying a big plate of burguers.  
'Those are not rumours baby. I saw them myself in Shane's car. It hadn't been more than a year she had married Rick'. Herman added from the kitchen.  
'Tha' sucks'.  
'What sucks?'  
'It's sucks that we're fuckin' talkin' bout it. 'Bout their private issues or whateva'.  
'There it is Monica. I told you, this guy is fucked up, he has a weird concept of morality or something, he never gives us not one name of the chicks he sleeps with.'

Carol blushed and looked at the floor.

'I don't see anything wrong with it. I find it very respectable, actually'. Milton spoke for the first time.  
'Or maybe he doesn't get any', Andrea said, smirking.  
'Oh, that is definitely not it'. Daryl wanted to punch Herman on the face. He was making Daryl look as if he banged every single woman in Annandale. He glanced at Carol and she had this surpise look, but she was pretending not to be paying attention to the whole conversation.  
'Shut the fuck up man, ya wouldn' know, since like ya said, I don' talk 'bout that. Don' like people talkin' bout that either. It's private life man, what part of it dontcha people get?'  
'I have to disagree with you there Daryl. If Lori Grimmes is slutty enough to fuck with his husband's best friend, then I'm sorry, people will talk, it's what she deserves'. Andrea said.  
'And if Rick's fool 'nough not to see it or if he decides he doesn' care then it's not up to us to talk 'bout 'em. People should mind their fuckin' own bussiness, that's all I'm sayin'.  
'I agree with Daryl. Rumours spread and then they transform into different stories people starts disseminating everywhere. Maybe Lori deserves it, but in other situations it's just not fair'. Daryl jumped a little when he heard Carol's voice. He nodded at her as recognizing her point.  
'Ok, ok. I get your point, but let me just add this'. Andrea said. 'People are saying Lori's baby it's actually Shane's.

Everyone laughed out loud.

The rest of the dinner went pretty well, in Daryl's opinion. He had to suppress a smile when he saw Milton hold Andrea's hand and Andrea smile to him in response. After all it was the whole point of this little party, he thought. Herman and Monica were fun and they were even more fun when they drank alcohol, which Monica was very fond of. He found himself staring at Carol boldlier as the night went on, and sometimes she would stare back and give him a shy smile.  
He was actually listening to Carol tell him about her new work in the Grimmes' library when Herman appeared with a whisky.

'This is exclusively for ya Daryl'.  
'I have ta drive man'.  
'Seen you drive in worse conditions. Come on, just a couple of shots before going to bed'.

Daryl thought it was gonna be good to losen up a little. Beer had done its part though. He was starting to have these weird thoughts about makin' a move on Carol, although he didn't know how. They were all sitting together, and she was still in front of him. He came to the decision that he would only do it if the chance showed up. That is, if they ended up alone at some point, which didn't look possible at least for now.

'I'm sorry to say this guys. But it's almost 1 AM and I need to take my husband upstairs'.  
They all laughed and started to help them take the stuff to the kitchen. He was heading inside carrying some plates when he heard Carol ask Andrea what she was gonna do.

'I think I'm going to Milton's honey. Is that ok with you?' Andrea whispered.  
'Of course it's ok with me. You go there and have fun. I'll just call a cab'.  
'It's not necessary. We can take you before heading to Milton's.  
Daryl turned around and focused on Andrea.  
'I'm gonna take her'.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

She was silent when she got in his truck. She desperately tried to think of something to say, something to talk about... the seeds, his dog, the car shop, Milton, Herman… but she couldn't think of a single thing other than the fact that she was here again, alone with him. She figured it was imposible that Daryl wasn't going back to that moment either, the situation was way too similar than that of the other night.

They remained silent for about half the way to Andrea's house. Daryl was just focusing on the road, not even looking at her. She suddenly realized how stupid she had been for thinking he would make any movement. She actually felt dissapointed, but then again, it wasn't that the guy had done anything to make her think it was gonna be like that. She had to stop listening to Andrea talking about shit. As she scanned Daryl's face, she realized he looked more tired and willing to go home than anything else. Perhaps he was even annoyed for having to take her to Andrea's… he had offered to do it though. Carol thought that maybe he just hadn't had any other choice. Or maybe he just wanted to show her that everything was ok, that they could even be friends or something. She started to hate herself for being such a 15 year old and getting her hopes up over nothing.

'Pretty weird little party back there', Daryl interrupted her thoughts. She had been so lost in them she had almost forgotten he was still there, driving her to Andrea's.

Carol laughed too abruptly for her own like.

'Uh, yeah, it was, was pretty weird. It was fun though, you didn't like it?'  
'Had fun maself actually. You headin' to Andrea's?'  
'I'm heading to Andrea's, yes'. She answered, letting out the breath she had been holding.  
'You repeatin' every damn thing I say?' he chuckled, glancing at her through the corner of his eye.  
She looked at him now feeling slightly more relaxed. 'I didn't notice I was doing that. But yes, I guess I could repeat every thing you say. Omitting the swearing, of course'.  
'Ya shouldn't. I say pretty fucked up stuff most of tha time'.  
'You do? Like what?' She didn't know where he was heading, but she supossed it wouldn't hurt top lay a little with him. He had rejected her once, she figured she could take it again.  
His eyes were focusing on the road in front of him. He frowned as if he was thinking hard whether to say it or not.  
'Like tellin' ya not to come with me tha' other night.'  
Carol remained silent for a second. She put her hand near his thigh and looked at him understandingly.  
'It's ok. You wasn't obliged to do anything Daryl. It's ok if you didn't want to'.

Daryl pulled the car off. He slowly turned so he was openly facing her now. He looked down to her hand on his thigh and then back to her eyes.

'Look… I'm a fuckin idiot som'times ok? Tha' day.. I didn't think ya should do tha' or somethin'. He searched for a lock of hair that was above her ear and played with it for a second. He dropped his hand then and brought it to his mouth to chew on his thumb. Hers was still resting on his thigh.

'But I want to', Carol said, moving her own hand a little further.  
Daryl breathed heavily. 'Ya wanna what?' he asked, his voice in a husky whisper.  
Carol was having trouble to speak. Her hand moved from his thigh and pressed firmly against his chest. 'go to your place? You? I want you, Daryl. I do', she said, blushing and looking down.

Daryl lifted her chin with his fingers so she was now looking at him. His eyes were dark and she thought she could even hear his heart beating fastly. Or it was hers, she didn't know. He didn't kiss her right away though. He brushed her lips and her cheeks with his fingers slowly bringing her face to his, without avoiding her gaze. His lips were almost touching hers as he whispered: 'I fuckin want ya too'.

He kissed her roughly. There was no way he could take it slow this time… it had been days of need building inside him, days of thinking his chance was gone. His tongue didn't ask for permission and it just slid into her mouth, searching for hers desperately, his teeth biting her tongue and her lower lip. She kissed him back eagerly, running her hands through his hair in her own rough way, leaning until she was almost over him, softly moaning against his lips in the few miliseconds they would gasp for air. She broke the kiss for a little moment only to kiss him again, setting a new slower pace this time, her tongue playing with his in a more lazy way. He moved his hands from her waist to her neck, softly touching her face as he kissed her back slowly but deeply, his tongue exploring every corner of her mouth and searching for hers to massage it and fight for dominance. They kept on making out like that for a while, he didn't remember having ever enjoyed kissing someone as much as he was now, but he could feel that urge starting to grow uncontrollably inside him and he was making every effort not to start taking her clothes off right there. Just the thought of it made him even harder and he moved his mouth to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses all the way down from her ear to her collar bone. She leaned her head to give him better access and he could hear her breathing heavily and moaning in his shoulder. _Fuck. _He felt he wasn't able to control this anymore. He brought his mouth back to hers and kissed her roughly again, his tongue all over hers, his hands moving to her hips as if trying to lift her up from the car seat.

Carol broke the kiss and panted a little. Daryl's face remained close to hers, his eyes half opened and staring at her with an expression of want she had never seen in him or in any man before for that matter. And it turned her on in a way she didn't know existed either. Heat was spreading all over her body and she felt she was so wet he could have even felt it through her jeans. Her hand slid from his neck to his chest and she slowly began to move it down, tracing patterns in his stomach with her fingers and further down until they reached the waistband of his pants. She looked down to his crotch and felt her whole body tingle as she saw his evident, big erection. Daryl held her wrist, without avoiding her glance, and moved his lips towards her own, but instead of kissing her, his mouth barely brushed hers as he said:  
'wanna go to ma place?'

She just nodded, her eyes wide opened. They slowly broke apart until they got back to their initial positions in their respective seats.

Daryl took some time to start the car. He thought he wouldn't make it to his house... the idea of just going to the back of the truck sounding too tempting in that moment. But in his head he was also picturing Carol lying in his bed in her underwear and he figured that's how he wanted this to happen. There were still 15 minutes until they got there. Fuck. This was gonna be the fucking longest journey of his whole life.

Carol needed to stop thinking about a half naked Daryl kissing her whole body. She couldn't recover from that make out sesion and she felt more turned on even just by looking at him and reminising what had happened only minutes ago.

'So what do you think about Milton and Andrea?' she asked, trying to bring up some conversation.  
'Dunno. Guess I don't have any thoughts 'bout it'.  
'I think they are kind of cute'.  
'Yea, dunno. All I know is.. if I was a chick, I'd definitaly not be into Milton.'

Carol laughed and punched him in the arm.

'That's mean, Daryl! What's wrong about him? I think he's ok. He actually looks good behind those glasses'.  
'Jus' sayin' I wouldn't maself, guess someone else would… like Andrea, evidently'.  
'And who would you go for if you were a woman?'

He found himself actually trying to think about it. He guessed Herman was an ok guy, or even Merle? He chuckled at his own thoughts.

'I'd be a lesbian and I'd be into ya'.  
Carol laughed. 'But I'm not a lesbian!'  
'Ya'd be too if I was a chick'. Daryl smirked at her.

Carol let her hand rest on his thigh again.  
'You're being kind of cocky you know?' She said, smiling at him and squeezing a little.

Daryl hit the breaks and put his own hand over hers, holding it firmly and guiding it until she was almost touching his crotch. He turned and stared at her: 'And ya need to stop that if ya want me to hold it 'til we get to ma place' he muttered.  
Her eyes stopped smiling. She leaned in and whispered in his ear: 'I don't think I can', pressing her hand against his now full erection.

Daryl stayed very still and swallowed hard, closing his eyes and resting his head against the seat. He took her hand in his and placed it on her own leg.

'Tell ya what, til we get there, I'm jus' gonna convince maself it is Milton sittin' next ta me'.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Daryl was standing in front of the door, searching for the right key to open it. He was starting to believe in magic because it appeared that the 4 keys which opened every door in his life- the front door, the back door, the shop's door and the safety box- had multiplicated into thousands. But no, there were still four, it was just that he was too fuckin' nervous and anxious for getting inside. He could hear Badass barking from inside. He had almost forgotten he had a dog, and he hoped he wasn't in the mood of socializing with Carol and distracting her from this whole situation he couldn't wait any longer for.  
Carol was standing behind him, doing something with her cell-phone while Daryl found the right key. 'Somethin' wrong?' she asked.  
'Nah, the fuckin' key keeps droppin' from my own hand'.

He finally managed to open the door and as he expected, Badass jumped on Carol and she almost fell on the floor. She bent down and stroke him behind his ears. 'You like that? You're so cute!' she said as the dog wagged his tail and drooled a little, looking as happy as he had ever been.  
Daryl rolled his eyes. 'Ya want a beer or somethin?'

He realized that as much as he had been waiting to finally get there, now he didn't know what the fuck to do. He supossed he just needed to relax and let the situation flow. After all, what was gonna happen was pretty obvious, there was no need to rush anything he thought. He opened the fridge and took a beer himself. He saw Carol was now standing awkwardly between the entrance hall and the kitchen, clearly not knowing what to do with herself either. He stood there next to the fridge and checked her out, like he had done almost all night long. He already knew by heart the shape of her slim legs under that jean skirt, how they refined until they ended up in her ankle which was surrounded by the strips of her brown sandals. He had also seen how that orange tank top covered her flat stomach and her small breasts, which were actually perfect in her small frame, and her shoulders spotted with light brown freckles, the same freckles she had on her face.

'What?' she said, giving him a shy smile.

He started to head towards her. 'Yer beautiful', he said. They were now standing in front of each other. He noticed she was still carrying her purse. He turned her around so that he was now behind her, and started to take her purse off, brushing her arms and her shoulders in the process. She felt her shiver, but she stayed very still. He put one arm around her waist and pressed her towards him, leaning down and kissing her shoulder and her neck. He dropped the purse he was holding with his other hand, which he used for tracing lines up and down her stomach. She leaned her head and was breathing heavily as her own hand travelled from his leg to his crotch. She could feel his erection against her ass and she felt she was so wet she was actually embarrased. She wasn't used to these sensations, she didn't fully know to what point they were normal, but she was pretty sure she had never in her whole life felt as aroused as she was in that moment.

Daryl was now kissing and biting her ear, more desperately as she began to stroke him through his pants. 'What is it that ya do ta me?', he whispered huskily in her ear and she felt the strange sensation of being close to having an orgasm when he heard him say that.

He slowly turned her around, so that they were now facing again. He looked at her in the eyes, his own dark with desire and it was then when the slow pace ended. He pressed her against him and kissed her hard, his teeth gently capturing the flesh of her bottom lip, his tongue seeking out hers. His hands were suddenly all over her body, moving up and down frantically matching the rythm of the kiss. They rested for a second in the waistband of her jeans before they dipped under her shirt, his fingers digging into the heated flesh of her stomach and further up.

Their lips parted and Carol moaned against his mouth, overwhelmed by the sensations he was producing in her. She moved to his ear and trailed hot, wet kisses down his neck. Her hands were firm around his nape and she pressed forward, needing to feel him hard against her stomach.  
'Damn Carol, yer fuckin' killing me', he said, moving forward with the intention of heading to his room once and for all.

She parted her lips seeking for his again as he walked her forward. They stumbled into a table in the process and she suddenly felt a cold wall in her back. Daryl put one hand above her head, locking her between the wall and his body, lifting her top over her head and throwing it away. He looked at her and then down to her chest as he touched her breasts through her black bra.

'Take it off', she said, her own hands exploring the flesh of his back.

He used both hands to unclasp the bra which ended up in the floor too, and then he put his palms over her breasts, massaging them slowly. She moaned against his shoulder as her own hand traveled through his pants and his boxers and wrapped against his cock.

'Fuck' he muttered as she started to move her hand up and down his length. He licked one finger and brushed it against her hard nipple, trying to concentrate into not cumming right there.

'Please stop woman', he muttered in her ear, grabbing her hand and placing it behind his neck. His room was meters away. He just had to get there. Now.

Carol looked at him, her lips parted and gasping and even smiling slightly. She was half naked, her cheeks red and even though her hair was still in a pony tail it looked pretty messy. He felt something weird in his chest, something that made him swallow hard. There was this expression on her face… he thought he had never seen someone looking so cute and beautiful and sexy at the same time.

'Yer so fuckin' beautiful I just…' he said placing random kisses in the corner of her lips, her shoulder and her chin and moving forward to his bedroom. In the way she managed to lift his own T-shirt over his head, and although the lights were off, she could feel the impresive muscles of his chest and his stomach.

When she reached the edge of the bed, she sat and Daryl squated on his knees, his hands travelling from her own knees to her thighs until they reached for the zipper of her skirt and started to take it off. He stood up and layed her back down, lowering his body so he ended up placing kisses all over her stomach. Her hands tangled in his hair, pressing his head against her flesh as he kissed her all the way up, capturing a nipple and twisting his tongue around it before moving to the other.

'I can't wait any longer, Daryl', he heard her say between moans, as she pulled his hair trying to bring him up.

'Yes ya do', he said, leaving wet kisses along her neck. He moved on his side so that she was on her back and he was leaning next to her. His hands were now moving in the oppossite way, from her breasts to her stomach until they reached the waistband of her panties. He had to stop her own hand which was searching for his erection again.

'Not allowed ta do tha', he whispered, his tongue teasing her ear.  
'Why not?' she asked, panting.  
'Cause this ain't gonna be over yet', he said and pressed his palm on her core. He gasped when he felt her panties were soaked. He suddenly had the urge to taste her but he thought that could wait, so he began to trace patterns over her clit. She remained silent and still and for a moment Daryl worried he was doing something wrong. 'Ya ok?' he whispered in her ear again.  
'Oh my god', was all she said, as Daryl increased his speed. He felt his own cock ache as he started to remove her panties, her hips lifting to ease their removal. She pressed her hand against his chest and unbottoned his jeans. His hand was now brushing against her pussy, as he leaned in and caught her lips with his, kissing her fiercely.

The urge suddenly invaded him as he rubbed her clit with his palm and slided one finger inside her, feeling her wetness and her tightness, her breath becoming faster and her moans becoming louder as he played with his fingers all over her.  
'Please Daryl', she said, and that was all it took. He crawled over her, covering her body. He was starting to position himself when he remembered something:

'Dammit', he said, and stood up.  
'What? What are you doing?' she lifted her head up, holding herself with her elbows.  
'We need a condom', he said, and headed to the bathroom.

She was hating herself for being so caught up in the moment to actually forget about that little detail. He was suddenly above her again, though, starting to put the condom on.

His eyes were fixed on her as he guided his cock to her entrance.  
'Ya sure 'bout this?' he asked, wondering what he was gonna do if she actually said she wasn't.  
'Yes, yes I am…' she muttered automatically lifting her hips a little.

He slowly pushed forward then, overwhelmed by her wet heat and the tightness surrounding him. He buried his head in her shoulder and bit it lightly, needing to gain some control before this was over too soon.  
He breathed and started to slowly thrust into her, the pleasure almost unbearable. She sank her fingers in his back, encouraging him to move faster, or so he thought, so he pulled back slowly and then slammed back into her, faster than before. She moaned loudly in his ear, biting it and kissing it, one of her legs wrapping against his waist, changing the angle so she could now feel him deeper inside her.

'Yer drivin' me fuckin' insane', he whispered between breaths, setting a faster pace and becoming aware of the fact that he was close.

'i like it when you talk to me', she said now, and the expression of her arousal in her own voice made him almost cum right there. 'Fuck Carol', he said pretty loudly too, as he felt her walls tighten around him.

Carol felt the pulse in her core was increasing. She knew she was close. Never had she reached an orgasm by having sex, and she felt it was going to be a million times stronger than the few she used to reach with her hand. 'I'm close, Daryl', was all she managed to say. Daryl started moving faster and thrusting harder into her, capturing her moans with his mouth, and then he was there. Heat spreaded all over his body as he found his release, feeling her reach her own orgasm as the tightening around him grew.

Daryl remained inside her, kissing her once again. When their lips parted Carol silently watched him. He pulled out of her and lay on his back for a second, his mind blank as he breathed deeply, trying to recover.

'Ya ok?' he asked her.  
'I am. That was.. I liked that', was all she said.  
'liked it too', he whispered back.  
'I should go home, you know?', she turned on her side and looked at him.  
'No fuckin' way', he said, pulling her to his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

It was still dark when Daryl woke up. He usually hated not being able to sleep until midday. It didn't matter if he got to bed at 11 pm or 4 am, he would still wake up before dawn. Dawn his favorite time of the day though, and when he'd get up he'd grab his crossbow and head to the woods. It was also the perfect hour to hunt, since his preys were actually looking for their own as well.  
He was very aware of the fact that Carol's head was resting on his chest, her leg wrapped around his own, and his arm actually surrounding her.  
He still had this feeling on his stomach, the same one he had been carrying since he went to Herman's last night, or even before. They had had sex and it had been pretty damn fucking amazing… but there had been something else in there, and he didn't know what to attribute it to. He wanted to think it was just that he had wanted her for long, but he wasn't sure a week could be considered long enough. And even if that was the explanation, he still wasn't the kind of guy who'd go for a particular woman. He'd just go for it if the opportunity showed up, not even caring about how the chick would look like or anything… sex was something sort of mechanic he'd just do in response to the human need of releasing some how.  
Being honest with himself, he couldn't believe he was making up theories to actually deny the fact that he liked this woman. Plain and simple. And it wasn't only about sexual attraction… there was that part too, but he also found himself actually wanting to listen to whatever the fuck she had to say and paying attention to little details about her and shit.  
What he was gonna do with the fact he liked her was a different story, but he figured he would give his brain a break and just relax and enjoy it until the sun came up and she left.

Daryl shifted a little trying to get into a comfortable position to get back to sleep. He hoped to do it quickly before his body reacted towards Carol's naked body still over his. He thought someone was fucking with him as he felt Carol's leg move forward to rest over his crotch, his cock hardening instantly. He looked down at her and noticed she was deeply asleep, not aware of what was happening to him.  
'_Fuck…'_, he muttered, lifting his leg a little, hoping the movement would make her leg fall to the side. He wasn't successfull as Carol suddenly moved a little, making a sleepy sound and fighting to open her eyes.

'Hey', she said with a sleepy voice, which Daryl found extremely cute.  
'Uh, hi… go back ta sleep, I was jus' gonna get some water'.

He supossed it was also awkward for her to wake up naked and all over him, but she didn't look uncomfortable or maybe she was still too sleepy to become aware of the whole situation.

'What time is it Daryl?', she asked looking up at him.  
'Uh, not sure.. might be 5 or 6 am, ain't even dawn yet'.  
'Oh my god, I should leave! I haven't told Andrea I wasn't coming back and'… she sat on the bed, all of a sudden looking worried. Daryl rested on his elbows and looked at her curiously:  
'Ya really sayin' ya wanna take off at 5 in the mornin'? Damn.. was I tha' bad?' for some reason he found her own discomfort amusing.  
'I'm just… maybe you want to be alone', she said to him, holding the sheets against her chest.

_Why did she had to look so fucking cute all the time?_ Daryl thought. His hand moved to her cheek and he squeezed it softly:  
'Look, if ya really wanna leave, I'll take ya. Won' say I'm lookin' forward to headin' to the truck at 5 in the mornin', but I can do it if ya wan' to… it's fine by me if ya stay though'.

She stared at him and pressed her own hand against his.

'Can I get some water?'  
'Sure, be righ' back', he said and got up.

Carol thought for a second she had been dreaming. She had woken up in Daryl's bed, and she was now staring at his gorgeous bare ass as he shamelessly put his boxers on and headed to the kitchen. She couldn't stop thinking of what had happened a few hours ago. She was starting to figure out why people always talked about sex so much. She had always thought it was overrated, but then again, she couldn't even begin to compare her other few sexual experiences with what she lived last night. She found herself actually wanting to feel that pleasure again, when all her life sex had been something she just hadn't care about. And it was beyond the pleasure itself too. It was the sensation of feeling beautiful and desired, pretty much the oppossite of what she had been told she was in all the years she had spent with Ed.  
And now she didn't know what to do with herself. She wasn't used to casual sex, she just didn't know how it worked. She had heard some things though; she could remember Andrea saying that if the guy left or told ya to leave right after, then it meant it had been a one night stand. But then again, she didn't think Daryl would just ask her to leave and head to the woods, even if he wanted her to. She also sensed he didn't want her to leave. She even felt he actually liked her, but she had trouble in trusting her own feelings and she didn't know what that would imply either. She hoped it implied sleeping with him again though. She thought for a second on waiting for him lying on the bed naked with some seductive face, but just the thought of it had her blushing, so she decided that since he had put his boxers on, she would at least put her panties and her tank top on.

When Daryl got back with the glass of water, he found her sitting on the bed, partially dressed in her tank top and apparently her panties too. Those weren't good news, since he had actually been thinking about going for a second round. He figured it was good not to look like a sex drived teenager though.  
'There ya go', he handed her the glass of water and sat on the bed's side. The room was becoming lighter and he gazed at her blue stunning eyes as she drank the water. _Don't start that shit again_, he told himself.

'Are you getting up?' she asked him, putting the now empty glass in the night table.  
'Umm, no. Figured it might be good ta get some sleep. Ya wanna get up?'

They both laughed a little of the awkwardness of the situation.  
'Honestly? No'.  
'Com'ere then', he said, lying in the bed and patting the spot next to him.

She crawled over and laid on her back next to him.

'Too damn dressed and too far away woman', he said and reached for her.  
And they fell asleep again.

It was 11 when they woke up for the second time. Carol was rushed because she had like 12 calls and messages of Andrea asking where the hell she was. She got off bed quickly carrying the sheets with her, with the intention of getting dressed.

'In case ya don' remember, I have already seen ya naked ya know?' he said smirking at her.  
Carol rolled her eyes and threw him his t-shirt. 'Are you those kind of people who wake up in a horrible good mood? Cause I hate those'.  
'nah, it's jus' sex that lights me up'.

Daryl didn't want to admit he was hating that she was leaving. He knew it was Saturday, the day he usually visited Merle, but he suddenly felt any fucking thing could wait.

'Ya want some coffee?'

Carol rejected his offer. She would have stayed, hell, she wanted to stay all day with him, but she thought it was best to go to Andrea's and maybe have him wonder a little too. Daryl got dressed in 5 seconds and they headed outside the bedroom. He grabbed the keys and opened the front door but Carol just stood there, staring at him.

'I… I had fun', was all she said, starting to head outside.

He caught her in the way and cupped his face with his hands, bringing her lips to his.  
Their lips met in a soft kiss, his mouth slightly brushing against hers, his tongue massaging hers slowly.

'Give me yer cell number?', he didn't know where that came from, but he heard himself saying it when they broke apart.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! here is another little chapter for you.  
It's sort of a filer as we move on with this story, but I'll get another chapter later too.  
Thank you so much for your reviews and follows :) I love them and they encourage me to keep writing this.

Have a nice week you all!

S.-

17.

Andrea was making some lunch when she heard the door open. She ran to the hall, her arms across her chest. Carol appeared through the door with the expression of a teenage girl who had just been caught by her mother.  
' .god !' Andrea screamed, looking now like a teenage girl herself.  
Carol covered her mouth with his hand, her eyes wide open.  
'Oh my god! Look at your hair Carol, that had been rough'. And she ran to the front window.  
'What are you doing?  
'I just had to see his blue truck'. She bursted out laughing. She was so excited and her laughter was so contagious Carol just laughed with her. Andrea held Carol's hand and took her to the kitchen: 'you have to tell me everything about it. I even want the nasty details ok?'

...  
'Thought ya forgot 'bout ol' Merle, lil' brother!'

Merle was playing cards with some tough looking guys when Daryl arrived to the rehabilitation center. 'Ya remember Oscar and Alex? Gonna leave 'em in the middle of our little poker game jus' to hang out with ya lil'brother'.

'Sup man, yeah, I do.'  
Oscar and Alex nodded at him and left.

The rehabilitation center was like all those places tended to be, cold and unwelcoming. It was still the best in Atlanta and it costed a huge amount of money every month, money Daryl had to pay for of course, because Merle never had a dollar with him. It was his brother and he'd do it for him, hell he was usually the one who had worked and who brought food to the table ever since they became adults and got rid of their dad. They used to live in Senoia, where they were born, were being a Dixon was the worst thing anyone could be and people just walked out from them everytime they were seen. They rented a house near the woods too and far away from him, who still managed to find them every now and then. Daryl worked as a mechanic and Merle did nothing but being drunk all day in those years. It was a never ending nightmare Daryl found himself just getting used to. Daryl used to think back then that some day Jack would just appear with a gun and kill them both, or perhaps just him. Jack always said that the fact that they left him when Daryl was 16 was the biggest unloyalty anyone had ever done to him, and that they would pay for it. But one day, the best day of his fuckin' life Daryl thought, Jack got 20 years of prison for violent robbery and a cop's murder. But of course, because it had been too good to be truth, one day he just escaped, and both brothers thought it would be best to move out of that place, since Jack would definitely want his revenge.  
'Sup lil' brother? Looks ya got lucky yesterday', Merle smirked.  
'Huh? What the hell bro?'  
'Look in a good mood yerself. How come you didn' come last week? Ya startin' to forget 'bout me'.  
'No man, I was… didn't feel well 's all. How have ya been?'  
'Oh ya know, gettin' rid of those fuckin' pills they try to give me, talkin' to that fuckin' shrink, havin' fun inventin' stuff jus' for her own satisfaction, it's a fuckin' blast around here'.  
'Wha'? What kinda things ya invent?'  
'tha' I've been abused, that yer gay and ya know, all that stuff they wanna hear'.  
'What the fuck Merle? Why would ya tell a shrink I'm fuckin' gay?!'  
'Relax lil' brother! no biggy, I'm doin' fine, may even fuck her one of these days'.  
Daryl rolled his eyes. 'have ya stayed clean?'  
'Yea man, don't wanna go throug' that shit again. Alex and Oscar manage tq get some som'times but I don' fuckin' accept it, need ta get the fuck away from this place, doin' all I can not to fuck it up and leavin' quicker'.  
'What's the quickest ya could go out? If ya behaved well and all that shit'.  
'Dunno, still have 5 months ahead, think I can make it 4 if I keep on goin' like this'.  
'Then you keep on doin' it man'.

As much as a burden his brother was to Daryl, he wanted him away of that place and back home with him. He always had the hope that some day Merle would just change, although he knew it was unlikely and sometimes it even looked fucking imposible.

'How's tha sexy farmer's daughter doin' huh?' He was talking about Beth, Hershel's youngest daugther. The girl was cute but Daryl didn't think she was older than 20, and every time they'd go there with Merle to buy seeds and stuff she would kind of flirt with his brother. Merle had a way with women, something Daryl never did, but he still couldn't believe some young, pretty girl would find something about Merle appealing.

'Haven't seen 'er in a while, went to Strawberry Fields to buy seeds last time I needed'.

'Ya mean that place owned by some Mamet guy? Where a fuckin' weird guy with glasses works? Went there once, the guy almost pissed himself jus' by seein me'.

'Yea, that's Milton. Mamet's son or somethin. He's alrite though. He's seein' that blond chick you used ta say was hot, Andrea'.

'Can't believe it lil' brother! I go to rehab an' fuckin' magic starts ta happen'. Merle laughed. 'You becomin' friends of nice, good behaved people like fuckin' Sheldon Cooper there now man?'  
'He's not my fuckin' friend Merle, he's friends of Herman or somethin' and I just know 'im from there, jesus, why do I even have to explain this shit to ya?'  
'Cause you're my lil' brother and no one's gonna be good enough for ya like ol' Merle here'.  
'Go talk to that shrink of yers, tell 'er you act like my fuckin' wife sometimes'.  
Merle laughed. 'Yer right there lil' brother, a fuckin' jealous one too, now tell me who the fuck is her, I know ya and ya are no fuckin' good at hidin' shit from me'.

...

'So you actually stayed for the night and cuddled with him'. Andrea and Carol were in the kitchen, sitting in the table and drinking coffee until lunch was ready. Although Carol felt there was a lot to talk about, Andrea was asking all sorts of questions from the size of Daryl's dick to his reactions towards her after having sex.

'It was not exactly cuddling, I don't know… he was kind of sweet though, wanting me to stay and all'.  
'That's because he likes ya, for Christ's sakes! Carol, we have all seen it last night. All he did was stare at you, listen to whatever the fuck you was saying. We noticed it with Milton and so did Herman and Monica, just so you know.'  
'Andrea, I want you to be honest for a second. I won't deny he actually wanted to sleep with me last night... but, have you looked at him? And have you looked at me? There's no possible way…'  
'I am looking at ya, and I think you're gorgeous. I am honest with you and I'll recognize I think you could use some more attitude, but honestly Carol? I think you're a beautiful woman, I do. And I see you being the kind of woman he's into, actually…'  
'I have trouble believing that.. I think it was a question of male pride or something… he decided to sleep with me for having rejected me the other day.'  
'There it is again, the lack of self-esteem. Come on Carol, you know better than that'.  
'I don´t! ok? I don't and that's my problem here, I'm not used to these kind of situations, I don't know how to handle them at all'.  
'How many guys you slept with?'  
'Umm, three'.  
'Well, it's not that bad. Let me guess, Daryl, Carol, and some high school asshole who took your virginity?'  
Carol chuckled. 'Close... but no. Ed doesn't count. Daryl, the high school asshole, and some other guy of college I had a one night stand with, before meeting Ed and throwing college away, that is'.  
'You're right, that asshole doesn't count. Anyway, I think it's also time to start talking about what ya gonna do with Ed. Just saying. Take your time but eventually we will'.  
'I know, but just not now ok? Not today.'

Andrea sighed. 'Ok, going back to Daryl… I just think there's nothing to handle. You slept with him, you had a good time, you like the guy, there's no reason not to do it again, see where it goes'.  
'I know, and I want to…but I don't know, what do I do now? How do I tell him I want to sleep with im regularly?' Carol laughed at the idea, but it was pretty much the truth. She had no idea where this was heading to, but she knew she wanted to sleep with him again.

'You have had sex already. It won't be that hard… when you see each other again, it's most likely just gonna happen. He definitely liked it too, it will just flow.'  
'But where am I gonna see him again? We ran out of excuses… and he doesn't look to me like the type of guy who sleeps with the same person twice.'  
'Those are prejudiges Carol. We don't know him, just cause he looks fuckin' hot and sort of rebel doesn't mean he's fuckin' casanova.'  
'Maybe. He did ask for my cell number though'. Carol smirked.  
Andrea whistled. 'Woooo hooo'.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Daryl was driving back home from Atlanta. The visit to Merle had been actually one of the best he could remember. Merle had been in a good mood and they had actually spent a good time together, just talking and laughing about stuff. Merle was not an easy person and rehab didn't exactly bring out the best of him; he was most of the time too mad at the world, at being locked in there, even at Daryl, and the withdrawals were sometimes unbearable. Sometimes he'd beg Daryl that he brings him some drugs and he'd fucking almost cry. Usually they'd start yelling at each other until someone came to put them apart, and Daryl would take off, regretting having showed up in the first place.  
But today had been different and Daryl was glad. He couldn't believe Merle had asked him like 20 times who he was seeing or fucking with. Merle had this kind of sixth sense, mostly when it came to Daryl, the guy somehow seemed to look at him and instantly know every fucking thing about Daryl's week. He had wanted to ask Merle if he knew this Ed Peletier, for some reason he found himself wanting to know more about that son of a bitch, but he decided not to go ahead and ask him because he was afraid Merle would suddenly find out about Carol or something.  
It was dark by the time Daryl got home. He walked inside to find an excited Badass jumping all over him.  
'It's gonna be jus' you and me today pal', he said to the dog. He had decided that morning he was not going out, although in some moment he considered the possibility of going to the town and checking on bars and places where he thought Carol might go. That morning, before taking Carol to Andrea's, he had written down her cell-number in some piece of paper he grabbed, but now he didn't know what the fuck to do with that information. He couldn't believe he had asked her number in the first place… he was pretty certain this was the first time he ever did something like that. He knew people did it all the time, exchanging numbers and then texting and then maybe going out somewhere for a drink or something, but those little everyday things were simply foreign to him. Those were stuff he just didn't do, period, but the way in which having met Carol was challenging all those rules he had always have, it had him a little worried to say the least.  
...

'Why can't it just be pizza and movies tonight Andrea?' Carol said, looking for something to wear again.  
'Because if it wasn't for me you'd be an hermit, Carol!'

Carol had dedicated her Saturday afternoon to college. She had studied and gone through some overdue homework, while Andrea went to the supermarket to get the basics. Andrea came back telling Carol she had ran into Maggie, Hershel's daughter, and apparently they had decided to go play some bowling later, with Carol, Maggie's fiancée, Glenn, and Beth.

Every now and then Carol and Andrea would get together with the Green's sisters. Maggie was younger than them but she worked with Andrea in the restaurant, and they became close. She was getting married in two weeks to a sweet corean guy, Glenn. Carol thought that was one of the cutest couples she had ever seen: they were young and in love, as cheese as it sounded, and it showed. Beth, the youngest of the two, had turned into a beautiful young woman over the years. She was delicate and sweet, but there was also this rebel side of her, and now her father was worried because she had a band and they were frequently playing in the local night pubs. She had recently broken up to Jimmy, a guy she was seeing since they were both 16, and it appeared that now she was enjoying her single life.

'If you mention Daryl I'll just kill you ok?'  
'I wouldn't do that Carol! Or I would have, but I won't if you don't want me to. Did you happen to think he might go to the weeding?'  
Carol stomach twisted. Was that a possibility? The image of Daryl in a tuxedo suddenly brought a heat to her lower parts.

Glenn, Maggie and Beth were already at the bowling alley, having some pizza and a few beers when Carol and Andrea showed up. Apparently, Beth was trying to convince Maggie and Glenn to share their beer with her.

'They know you're not 21 Beth. I'll buy a few to take and you can drink one when we head back home'.

Beth smiled at Glenn. 'That's why you're my favourite brother-in-law'.

'Do you realize what my dad would say about it if he found out you're giving her alcohol, baby? He's already thinking Beth is turning into a wild rocker star or something'.

'So what? It's not my fault that my older sister wasn' exactly the best example'. Beth smirked. 'I just wanna start living a little you know? nothing dangerous, just enjoying other side of life I just didn't know existed, because I was stuck with Jimmy. Tired of being the good, sweet girl, that's all.'

Carol sighed. 'How fucked up is that I'm 28 and I know exactly how she feels?'

'I think it ain't fucked up at all, Carol'. Maggie smiled to her. 'Better late than never and all that shit. I tell ya what, there's gonna be a bunch of hot guys in our wedding. And that goes for both of you… although Beth isn't allowed to sleep with 'em.'

Everyone laughed.

'So sad that Beth's number one candidate is in rehab, but I bet you can find another one, maybe even a tougher one', Glenn joked.

'oh my god, do you imagine that? It'd have been the ticket to dad's heart attack, and to you getting some sexual disease. My turn'. Maggie said, standing up to play.

Beth looked at Andrea and Carol. 'It's not like that girls. Merle isn't that bad, and it was nothing but a little flirting every time he'd come to buy seeds, nothing more'.

Carol blushed and coughed a little. She had suspected it when she heard something about a rehabilitation center, but she thought it'd be too much of a coincidence. And now she was pretty certain Beth was talking about Daryl's brother, who she didn't know, but she remembered exactly when he told her he had a brother in drug rehab, so how many Merles in rehabilitation centers could be in Annandale? Andrea's eyes were no won hers and she was smirking a little, so she figured she had realized the same thing too.

'Sounds like trouble, this Merle guy', Andrea said absently.

'Yeah well, it's not that I'm gonna see him again. He's in rehab and I don't know for how long… I thought he was sexy and manly that's all, it's not that I was hoping to marry him or anything, it's pretty obvious he isn't that kind of guy, neither is his brother as far as I know'.

Carol knew there had been a reason for not wanting to go out tonight. She didn't understand why, but it seemed like no matter where she went or who she'd talk to these days, everyone seemed to bring Daryl and his mysterious brother to conversation. As much as she was curious and interested about it, about him, she thought it may do her some good to just think and talk about something else. And now Beth was saying that Daryl was some kind of a Don Juan, and she couldn't help but feeling a little dissapointed. Not only that… but since Merle was out of picture now, what if Beth focused on Daryl? Carol didn't know Merle but Daryl was definitely hot, and Beth was much younger and prettier than her, so she didn't think she stood a chance there.

'I know his brother. Daryl, right?' said Andrea. Carol could tell she was trying to get some information, but she wished she just stopped and they went home. She didn't know why she was feeling so upset right now.

'Yup. Daryl. He's different than Merle though. People in the town say they came here running away from their psychotic dad or something. Daryl's nice enough, more shy and quiet than Merle, my dad even likes him. He'd asked Maggie to invite him to the wedding. Says he knows a lot about plants and animals, kind of a freak in a cute way. And he's pretty good looking too, he looks even better than Merle. But Merle is more charming'.

Carol's heart stopped right there. Daryl was going to the wedding.

...

Daryl thought he should be feeling euphoric for having hunted a deer. It was pretty hard to do, the meat was fucking delicious and it lasted like 2 weeks. He was somewhat satisfied with his achievement, but it didn't make the annoyance he was feeling go away. Daryl wasn't used to not knowing how to deal with stuff. He was a practical guy, and he had the philosophy of pretty much fixing what wasn't workin' or just throwing it away and getting a new one. He felt that worked for him: if his fuckin' brother was in rehab, then he'd make sure he was in a good one and he'd pay for it; if that implied he would have no money to buy food, he'd make it grow in his backyard. But with Carol he was behaving in a weird way, and he wasn't comfortable with it. He figured it was either calling her and asking her to come to his place, which he really wanted to, or just throwing her number away and moving on with his life. It was Sunday afternoon and he had spent the last 24 hours struggling between those two decisions: he would start to write a text message, then he'd stand up and throw the paper in the bin, then he'd anxiously search inside the bin rescuing the piece of paper and so on. He was acting like a fucking idiot and he promised to himself it was gonna stop right now. He needed to get some balls… It was just a woman. It was just a fucking text message. He wanted her. They could just sleep together, and that was it. No strings attached.

His hands were sweaty when he heard the 'bip' informing the message had been sent.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

It was a boring, gray Sunday and Carol was counting the money she had left from her little savings. She was getting frustrated at how quickly it seemed to just dissapear, but at least Lori had agreed to pay her at the end of every week. She needed a place to stay, and she needed a car even more urgently. She knew Andrea didn't mind and was actually glad she was living with her, but she thought it was about time she started to cooperate more with everyday expenses, such as food. Andrea usually wouldn't let her buy anything, arguing that were one woman ate, two did just as well, but Carol was starting to feel uncomfortable about it and she thought that if it hadn't been 7 pm she would have headed to the supermarket. She figured she'd do it first thing tomorrow morning.  
She was lost in all these thoughts when she heard her cell phone rang. She figured it was Andrea informing her she would stay in Milton's, but then she saw it was a text message from an unknown number. Her heart started to beat more quickly at the idea that perhaps it was Daryl, but she quickly waved it off. It was probably Lori from Rick's phone or something.

'What are ya up to?' was all the message said. Could it be Daryl? Suddenly she started to feel very nervous… what if it was Ed? She had made sure to change her phone number after she got rid of him, but he may have gotten it somehow.  
She started to type back, trying to relax a little. After all, it did sound like Daryl, but she didn't want to get her hopes up either and the possibility of being Ed terrified her.

'I'm sorry, I don't know who you are', she answered, heading to the door to make sure it was safely locked. _Just in case_, she thought, looking out the window, starting to feel a little paranoid.  
She laid in the coach with her cell-phone in her hand, looking at it every 15 seconds. Whoever it was, they were not replying. She sighed in frustation and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, when she heard the cell ring again. She ran back to the living room to get it.

'Sorry, it's Daryl'.  
-

Daryl hit himself in the forehead. Of course, she had given him her number but he hadn't given her his, she probably freaked out with the text. He should've thought of it. And now she wasn't replying, maybe she didn't want to once she found it was him, or maybe she was expecting him to give her a call. He was lying in his bed, anxiously tapping the night table with one hand, his cell-phone in the other. Even if she did answer, what was he supposed to say? He had thought for a moment in asking her to go to his place, but he wasn't sure anymore. He didn't want it so sound like a date or some shit… but then again it wouldn't be right if she thought it was only about having sex either.

'Oh, hi! I'm fine, just going through the Sunday, how are you?'  
_Not helpin' here woman, and will definitely run out of credit 'fore achievin' a fuckin' thing',_ Daryl thought as he read the text. 'Fuck it!' he said loudly, and grabbed the cell.

'Wanna come over? Ever tried deer?'  
-

Carol wanted to jump and dance around the house. She just couldn't believe it; Daryl had actually asked her to go to his place. She wasn't so sure about having deer, the idea disgusted her a little, and deers were so cute she'd feel like if she was murdering Bambi, but hell, she thought she would even eat roasted turtle if he offered it. She didn't care now, not one bit.

While she was heading to her room to see what she was going to wear, she realized she didn't have any means of going to Daryl's. She thought about calling a cab, but she wasn't capable of giving the man the right indications… it was far away in the middle of the woods and she had never payed attention when they had gone with Andrea that other day. She figured she'd just call Andrea and ask her for a ride. She knew she wouldn't mind, although she didn't want to be more of a burden than she already felt she was being.  
Carol smiled to herself after calling Andrea and finding out she was even more excited than Carol was. She asked her to hold on for a minute and Carol could hear she was telling the whole situation to Milton, who said an enthusiastic 'of course!'. Andrea then told her they'd pick her up in 20 minutes, so Carol hurried to get ready. She then remembered she hadn't answered Daryl back so she picked up her cell-phone, thinking she needed to calm down for a second, and wrote:

'Sure! I'll be there in an hour or so.'  
'K. want me to pick ya up?'  
'No, don't worry. Andrea's going out with Milton and they'll drive me'.  
'See ya in a few then'.

And that's how the little chat with Daryl ended.

There was an unbelievable smell when Carol arrived to Daryl's house. Maybe deer was going to be just fine after all. She was now standing in the front yard, waiting for him to open the door. She was nervous and she kept glancing down to what she chose to wear, some tight jeans she borrowed from Andrea and a black buttoned up sleveless shirt. When Daryl opened the door she felt her jaw dropped open at the sight of him wearing an apron. She sighed. This gorgeous guy standing in front of her with a half smile was going to be the death of her.

'Ya hungry?' he said when she came inside, slightly touching her arm.  
'Yes, I'm kind of hungry now, smells great in here by the way'.  
'Suit yerself, this will be ready in a couple 'f minutes'.

Daryl looked very different than he had the other times she'd seen him. He looked more confident. She didn't know why or what had changed, but she found herself liking it and making her feel less uncomfortable herself.

'You like cooking, huh?' she said looking at him as he checked whatever was in the oven and smashed some potatoes.

'Got used ta it I guess. Been huntin' for my own food ever since I was a kid. Was the only way of gettin' some meat. 'Sides Merle was usually too wasted ta cook… so it was pretty much tha' or starvin'; he said bringing the food to the table. The meat looked so spectacular Carol instantly forgot it was actually deer. It had some kind of salse and there were smashed potatoes too. Carol stomach growled, and her heart started beating faster at the idea of a guy cooking for her.

'That… sucks', Carol said, the image of a little boy having to hunt for his own food appearing in her head.  
'Nah, it don'. It's learnin' how ta survive, and that's fuckin' important cuz.. you jus' never know'.

Carol thought he had a point there. 'Yes, I guess you're right. This looks delicious by the way'.

'It is fuckin' delicious woman, not every day ya get to eat a deer. Pretty fuckin' hard to hunt, population's declinin' or some shit.'  
'Oh my god, I feel kind of guilty eating it then'.  
'Nah, don' be. I jus' go for the males, the older the better, kinda try to control their population, never hunt females or lil' ones.'

'So, how's your brother? When is he getting out?' Carol asked, her mouth full of food. She was finding it hard to stop eating.  
'He's jus' fine. Checked on him yesterda', seen him worse. Hope he gets rid of tha' shit, doubt it though', Daryl said thoughtfully.  
'Is he older than you? Has he always been trouble?'  
'Yeah, pretty much.. I'm 27, he's 30 or 31, not sure. And yea, always been trouble, didn' have much options anyway, it jus'… he couldn' have been any different I guess'.  
Carol stared at him. So he was actually a bit younger than her. 'But you did.. I mean, you're different', she said, her eyes still on him.  
'Not really.. I jus', ended up hatin' all that stuff that brough' him down I suposse.'

They kept eating in silence, but it was for a change a comfortable one. It was Daryl who spoke again though:

'So what 'bout ya? What 'bout that ex husband of yers?'  
'Oh.. that…' Carol didn't answer for a second. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell Daryl about it, but then again, she had asked him sort of personal questions, so she figured it was ok.

'That is something I find myself avoiding to think about.' She said finally.  
''m sorry. Didn' mean to upset ya'. Daryl said, and looked down.  
'No, don't be. It's fine, really, that's actually the point. I married this huge bastard a few years ago, he was a son of a bitch, beated me, humilliated me, it had been hell… but now I feel I'm just over it. I got rid of it, it doesn't break me anymore you know? I know I'm gonna have to deal with it, like pretty soon actually, there's court coming up and all that shit… but right now, I just feel I don't care'.

Daryl gave her that half smile again. A genuine one actually. 'That's a good thing. Really is'.  
Carol smiled brightly. 'Yes, it is, it's the best thing that's happened to me. So how have you ever been married?' She regretted the question inmediately.

Daryl choked a little.  
'Hell no, no way, never have, never fuckin will'.

She chucked, but she had to admit she felt kind of upset by hearing that.

'not ma thing' Daryl said then.  
'What isn't your thing?'  
'ya know, the relationship thing, I jus' don' do it. I can handle complicated, hell been dealin' with it my whole fuckin' life, but jus' not when it comes ta relationships'.  
'Ok. I got your point'. Carol said. She thought he was suddenly so on the defensive that he might be trying to throw her some sort of indirect. 'just for the record Daryl, that's not what I'm looking for here'.  
'I know tha'', he said glancing at her, his voice softening a little.

She had to admit she wasn't thrilled by the fact he was so unwilling to start something serious with anyone, but she wasn't ofended either. She liked him, she really did, and the more she talked to him the more interested in him she became. She loved the fact that there were so many sides of him: the enthusiastic kid telling her about the deer he catched, the sexy, stunning guy cooking a meal for her, the hunter and the down to earth guy who would look after his brother and try to help him get rid of his past. But then again, she was not looking for anything serious either, hell, she wasn't even ready for it. So on the other hand she was kind of happy with the perspective of just being lovers and with the fact they were standing in the same place here.

'Ok, I'm going to wash everything. Not taking a no for an answer since you actually cooked for me', Carol said, standing up and grabbing the plates. Daryl rolled his eyes.

'Jus' leave it there woman.' He said, rolling his eyes as he lighted a cigarrete and watched her head to the sink. He couldn't help staring at her ass and then at her whole frame as she started to wash the dishes. He suddenly stood up then, feeling he had waited enough.

He walked towards her and just stood behind. She suddenly stayed very still, knowing he was there, and he reached for the water pipe and closed it, whispering in her ear:  
'tha' can fuckin' wait, jus' leave it there'.

Carol's whole body shivered and she felt instantly aroused. She reached for his waist with her hands and surrounding it, pressing him against her. He was brushing his fingers from her wristle to her shoulder, encouraging her to leave the dishes aside, his lips going to her ear, his tongue sucking a little on her earlobe.  
'jus' for tha record, ya have to stop bein' so fuckin' beautiful, makes me think of ya the whole damn day'.


	20. Chapter 20

Pure smut before we move forward with this story and things get complicated. hope you enjoy.

-

20.

She turned around so she was facing him now. Daryl stepped back a little and just stared at her, his eyes going up and down her body, his hands around his chest. She gave him a questioning look and he just half smiled at her.

'looks like it's going to rain', she said, looking to the window on her left, trying to avoid his gaze.

Daryl was still looking at her with the same expression. She figured he wanted her to make a move, but she suddenly felt she was unexperienced and too shy to get the whole thing started.

'Uh.. I've never done this, you know?' she said again.  
'Done wha?' his eyes still on her.  
She moved forward a little, so that they were now very close, but still not touching. She looked up to him and gave him a shy smile. 'This, whatever this is…'  
He licked his lips and ran his thumb across her cheek. 'Ya did jus' fine the other day', and he leaned in, his eyes still opened as his lips touched hers.

She felt an electricity ran through her veins as he kissed her slowly, his tongue asking for permission as she instantly parted her lips and let it slid inside her mouth and massage her own. He put his arm in her lower back, holding her tight and deepening the kiss, his tongue now moving frantically against hers, her hands tangling in his hair as she moaned against his lips and pressed her lower body against his.  
Daryl pulled apart, breathing heavily, and grabbed her hand. 'C'mon', he said, leading her towards the bedroom, she supossed.

The room was dark when they got inside, but her eyes adjusted quickly to the lack of light. He dropped her hand when they reached the bed. Carol laughed when she realized he was still wearing the apron over his white t-shirt.

'figured ya'd find it sexy', Daryl smirked and Carol watched as he took it off, his t-shirt joining it on the floor, his perfectly shaped abs now exposed. She loved that he had that sense of humor, even in these kind of moments; it helped her to losen up. 'I definitely find those sexy', Carol whispered as she brought her hand to his stomach, her fingers travelling up and down from the waistband of his jeans to his chest. Daryl followed the movement of her fingers with his eyes as he started to unbotton her shirt, leaning in to place soft kisses in every bit of skin that became uncovered. He felt her shiver when his mouth found her belly-button and his tongue licked around and inside it. He stood up and kissed her lips again, moving his mouth to her neck, where he left a trail of wet kisses as he tried to unbotton her jeans to take them off.

'These pants are too damn tight woman', he whispered as he kissed her ear, so Carol laid in the bed and lifted her hips to take them off herself.  
'that's not wha' I said', he said leaning above her, holding his weight with one hand while the other was pressed firmly against her hip. He kissed her hard and Carol felt she was unbelievable wet again, almost desperate for him to get inside her. She unbottoned his own jeans and stroke him, feeling he was already hard. He broke the kiss and stared at her:  
'Shh…' he said, in a whisper that sent a chill through her whole body. He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and whispered again: 'I wanna taste ya', as he started to move down, sucking and kissing the skin of her breasts and her stomach until his mouth was right above her panties. He looked up at her as he started to take them off using both hands.

Carol felt she didn't have control over her body anymore. She was nervous that he was going to do this to her. She had never actually had oral sex before, but at the same time she felt desperate for him to taste her too. She felt this guy sent her to the edge… she wanted him to taste every part of her, she wanted him to do things to her she never thought she'd even think about. She felt her mind go blank then when Daryl started kissing the inner part of her thigh, coming dangerously close to her pussy. Her hands went to his hair, unconsciously encouraging him for more. He then brushed his lips over her slit, leaving soft kisses there. 'Ya want me to keep goin?' he asked, breathing against it.

Carol didn't say anything but she lifted up her hips a little.  
He separated her lips with his fingers, trying to be as gentle as he could, and he ran the tip of his tongue up and down the flesh there: 'tell me… ya want me… to keep goin'', he repeated.

'Oh my god, Daryl, please don't stop' she said then, pulling his hair a little. He kissed her harder then, licking and sucking every hidden place but her clit, prolonging the teasing as far as he could. He slid his tongue inside her then, moving it in and out. At that moment Carol was losing her mind, her back arched and her hips lifted up to give him better access. He heard her moaning and screaming so loud he felt his dick was so hard it was aching.

He focused his attention on her clit then, licking it slowly first, making circles all over it with the tip of his tongue.

'Yes Daryl, just like that', Carol said, panting. Daryl chuckled and took it in his mouth then, gently sucking on it. She felt her clit get hard against his mouth, so he increased his speed, alternating between sucking on it and tracing patterns all over it with his tongue. He tried something different then, pressing his tongue firmly against her clit and rubbing it in circles, while sliding one finger inside her and moving it rhytmically. As she started to breath heavily he slided another one.

He felt her whole body starting to tremble so he increased his speed, her clit growing harder inside his mouth. 'Oh my god, I'm coming!' she screamed, heat invading him too. He sucked on it harder as he felt her orgasm begin. He slowed his pace as she rode it, her hips lifted so high his whole face was pressed against her, and he placed random kisses all over her pussy as she recovered.

He crawled back to her. Her eyes were closed, her face flush red. He smiled kind of proudly and kissed her foreheard, laying next to him. She opened her eyes then and looked at him.

'Oh my god Daryl, that was…'

'Glad ya liked it', he said leaning over her and kissing the tip of her nose. She surprised him then by desperately taking his pants and his boxers off, and wrapping her hand against his dick, which was already hard, the tip of it covered in liquid.

'I want more of you', she said staring right into his eyes, her own dark and full of desire as she began to slowly move her hand.

He swallowed hard and kissed her, sucking on her tongue with his mouth as he had done down there as the speed of her hand increased. 'Fuck Carol!' he said in her ear, his head moving down to her breasts. 'You gotta stop that', he mumbled, kissing and softly biting her nipple.

'Get a condom if you want me to stop', she said, her hand moving so fast around his dick he felt he couldn't hold it anymore.

He reached for the night table, finally managing to open the drawer where he had put the condoms. He quickly put one on and positioned himself in her entrance.

'I'm not gonna last woman', he told her, both of his hands on the sides and over her head, as he slowly entered her, his eyes focused on her. He began to move in circles inside her as he tried to get himself together. Carol was soon starting to breath heavy again, her hands going to his ass to press him tighter into her. Daryl pressed his chest against hers and kissed her hard, his tongue fighting for dominance with hers as he thrusted into her.

'I love everything you do to me', Carol whispered in his ear, her breath turning into loud moans as he increased his speed.

'fuck, I'm so fuckin' close'. He thought he was gonna come before her, but suddenly he felt her tense inside him, so he increased his speed, thrusting harder into her, feeling he was seconds away of losing it.

'Don't stop Daryl', she said before he felt her walls tighten around him and he came, collapsing over her as she rode her second orgasm, only seconds after him.

He laid his head on her chest, which was covered by a layer of sweat.

'Thanks'.

Daryl chuckled. 'Thanks? Wha' the fuck yer thankin' me for?'

'For that amazing thing you did. Both of them. I… have never experienced anything like it'.

Daryl looked up to her and kissed her chin, before pulling away.

'Yer welcome woman, anytime'.


	21. Chapter 21

Hey again :) this is just a sort of filler chapter but it is important to set the scenario for what's coming next.

4 DAYS TO GO!  
love,

S.-

21.

Carol woke up to the ring of the alarm clock. She opened her eyes and saw Daryl sitting on the bed with a sleepy face, running his hand through his hair.  
'Hey, yerself', she smiled when he actually gave her that half smile of his, his eyes fighting to open. He just looked so cute Carol felt she wanted to throw her arms to him.  
'Hi, what time is it?', she said back, trying find the sheets to cover herself in the mess the bed was.  
'7. I need to hurry ta work. Ya can get dressed and I'm gonna make som' coffee'.

She was glad she had to get to the library at 12. She was pretty sure she smelled like sex, if that was even possible. She felt kind of sticky and she figured she could shower and then spend the whole morning studying until midday.

She headed to the kitchen and Daryl was already standing there, holding two cups of coffee.  
'So are ya goin' to Andrea's, or ta the library? he asked, handing her the coffee.  
'No, I'm going to Andrea. Work starts at 12'.  
'K. I'm drivin' ya there then 'fore headin' ta work'.  
'You don't have to, Daryl, really. I could..'  
Daryl frowned: 'ya could wha'? wait for the non-existent bus in the woods? Suit yerself then', he joked. Carol sticked her tongue to him. He chuckled.

When they arrived to Andrea, he leaned in to kiss her in the lips and she moved her head to kiss his cheek, so he ended up awkwardly kissing the corner of her lips.  
'So huh… see ya, one of these days I s'pose'.  
She smiled to him. 'Bye Daryl, and thanks for the ride'.

Carol came home with a smile on her face. She had almost 600 dollars in her pocket that Lori had paid her for her first 7 days of work in the library. She found Andrea sitting in the coach, with glasses and a fat book on her hands. Carol figured she could join her and study a bit too. It was Friday evening and she didn't have plans for the rest of the day yet.

'So, if you don't have plans with Milton tonight, I'm inviting you some pizza and a movie, it's on me… I'm rich now', Carol said to Andrea, sitting in the coach in front of her with her own book.  
'Yayy! Aren't you seeing Daryl?' Andrea winked at her.  
Carol bit her lip. 'No, it's not that I see him every day anyway. But he told me he was going out with T-Dog or something, that he could pick me up later if I went out'.

Carol had seen Daryl on Wednesday too. He was the one who texted her actually, so he picked her up after work and they headed to his house. They ordered a pizza and fell asleep on the coach soon after eating it while they watched TV. At some point during the night Daryl woke up to turn the TV off, and they ended up having sex there, Carol sitting on his lap, her legs wrapped around his waist. Carol had to admit it had been fun, and she was enjoying every minute of having this little thing with him, but there was something about the whole situation that just made her feel out of place, like if it was someone else who was doing that and not her.

'So what's up with that look on your face?'

'Honestly? I don't know Andrea. I don't know where this is heading… I just… I wish it was ok to ask him to come over and watch some movies, or to go out for a couple of drinks. It's Friday night and now I'm kind of worried he ends up with some other chick, I wish I was different and I gave a shit, but I think I do care'.

'So you want something else with him then', Andrea left her book aside and looked at her.

'No, it's not that either, or at least that's what I think. I'm just not ready for any kind of commitment, and I don't want that either… not right now. I have too much stuff to figure out on my own. But with Daryl… that isn't even a possibility, not not, not eventually nor never… and I guess that's what bothers me, it's weird knowing that something won't lead anywhere right from the start'.

'Ok, I don't understand you then. It'd be weird, knowing that, if you actually wanted it to lead somewhere. But if you're saying you don't, so then why do you care?'

Carol didn't know what to say. She just silently looked at her.

'I think you're just not used to this. Either that, or you like him and you just don't like knowing this thing you have will eventually end. But you never know, Carol… what I can tell you though, is that yes, there's some kind of tragic thing about being friends with benefits with someone. It lasts while both people are ok with it, but that usually changes and one falls for the other, or meets someone else, or just gets tired of the situation. If you ask me though, I think Daryl has already broken a couple of his so-called rules with you.'

'Really? Like what?'

'I don't know.. It's my impression but… he wants to see ya a lot, he wants ya to actually stay over, it's not that you have sex and then you take off… I don't think he'd be like that with some other girl. But then again, I don't think it's right of you to expect him to change and want something more, when you're not sure about it yourself'.

'I know, you're right… I guess it's just my own ego thinking I may be the one who changes him or something. That and that I'm scared of eventually wanting something more from someone who's just not willing to give it'.  
'Don't think about it then, cause you just don't know… it's a waste of time. Wait and see. Meanwhile, have fun, you deserve it Carol'.

Daryl was sitting with Herman and T-Dog, listening to T talk about some chick he'd gone out with on Wednesday.

'So are ya taking… what was her name? to the wedding next week?'

'Her name's Jackie. I thought about asking her, don't want to freak her out though'.

'You go ahead and ask her man, she'll like it… it'll do ya good to have some company too'.

'Wha' is it with you man, playin' fuckin' matchmaker all tha time?'

'you behave boy, if you want me to keep my mouth shut'. Herman smirked. He knew Daryl had a temper, and he had fun provocking him.

'Your mouth shut 'bout what?' T asked, confused.

'Yea, wha' the fuck ya talkin' bout man?' Daryl felt his hands started to sweat. He knew Herman might know about Carol and him by now. He was friends with Milton, who didn't seem to be discrete. The whole week Herman hadn't said a word about it though, but Daryl figured it was gonna happen anytime.

'Well, since you both ask me' Herman joked 'our friend Daryl here has a little female partner'.

'You serious? Hey, who is it? Do I know her?' T looked actually happy.

'Got no fuckin' partner, for christ's sake'.

'Yes he does, and they are both going to the wedding too'.

'Wha' the fuck man? We ain't goin' nowhe… she's goin on her own and so am I. jus' stop it.'

T and herman stared at him. 'There ya go, You unconsciously wanted to say it.'

Daryl tensed. 'Fuck ya both. I'm sleepin' with Carol k? Are ya happy now? We ain' nothin', jus' sleep together is all'.

'Carol? The cute girl in the green dress ya were talking to in Herman's party? Nice, brother!'

'Yea, her. If ya say a word 'bout it, both of ya, I'll stick an arrow in yer asses. I'm fuckin' serious', and he stood up, annoyed, to get another whiskey.

T sighed 'Does he realize he's the one who makes such a big deal 'bout it?'

Daryl was heading to the bar when a brunnette intercepted him.

'Hey there, gorgeous'.

'Leave me the fuck 'lone', he said, without looking at her. The truth was, if he was going to fuck someone tonight, it'd rather be Carol. He lighted a cigarrete as he drank his whiskey. He figured he'd take off, but he'd text Carol first, see if she was awake and up to see him.

'Are ya sleepin'?' he wrote. He thought he'd give it 10 minutes.

She didn't answer. He looked up and checked that brunnette out. She was hot.  
_Rather be with Carol_, he thought, before turning around and heading to the door.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

It was raining when Daryl woke up that Saturday morning. He grabbed his cell-phone as he opened the door to Badass who wanted to go outside. Badass loved the rain, and then he'd come back to the house full of mud and jump all over the coach almost as if he did it on purpose. Daryl didn't mind though, hell, he had lived in places that looked worse. This house looked like a fucking palace compared to those shit holes. It needed a deep cleaning though, Daryl thought as he watched the rain fall.

He felt kind of dissapointed when he saw Carol hadn't answered him. He figured she might have been sleeping, after all it was past 1 am when he texted her. But then he started to think that she might have gone out with some guy… why not? She was a beautiful woman, in her own way…and he was sure lots of guys were after her. He figured it was a matter of time til she found someone and settle in again. She was now trying to recover and solve the whole situation about her good for nothing, son of a bitch ex. Daryl found himself hating the guy. He hated any man who'd put his hands on a woman, period. But he couldn't understand how someone who'd dare treating Carol like that, it made him kind of want to run into him and beat the shit out of him himself. So yea, he thought Carol was just having a little fun with im until someone better came along. After all, he had made it pretty clear that he didn't want anything serious with anyone, and he was positive those were not Carol's intentions with him anyway. He hoped she found a good guy though… he could perfectly picture her with someone like Herman or T, someone who'd care for her and look after her but at the same time wouldn't be plain boring like Milton sometimes appeared to be. But, being honest to himself, he also hoped that wasn't happening anytime soon… he stil wanted some time with her, he found himself enjoying her company beyond sleeping with her. She was fun and easy to be around, she wouldn't ask him weird questions all the time just to talk about something, and she seemed to understand him without him having to tell her his whole story and his awful past. She seemed to just accept him the way he was, without trying to say or do things to change him as he'd been told women did when they were with some man.

And then there was the physicall aspect of it all. He found himself absolutely drawn to her physically… he liked every thing, every feature in her face, every part of her body without her being a super model or anything. There was just this every day beauty about her that he thought was fucking perfect. And when they had sex, it was just mind blowing, it was fuckin' intense… he thought it was because he wasn't used to sleeping with someone he'd be so attracted to… it made him want, and care, and extend it as far as he could… it made him even want to hold her when they'd finish.  
Daryl didn't know why had he woken up thinking about her like that. He was close to call her and ask her to spend the rainy day with him, hell he even thought he'd watch cheese romantic movies if she wanted. But he knew it was Saturday and he had to check on Merle, even if it was raining, specially cause it was raining, since Merle was probably locked up in his room with withdrawals and the depression that usually came after.

...

'How have ya been bro?'  
'Been better man, been fuckin' better even when I was high as a kite'.

Merle was laying on his bed, a book on his side. Daryl wasn't surprised though, his brother read a lot… hell he was actually very smart. When he worked at the car shop, he'd do the numbers quicker than anyone, to everyone's surprise. Of course, they didn't expect much of him. But Daryl knew better, the fucker had a big brain. It was just he wasn't used to use it.

'Where did ya get tha'?' Daryl asked, nodding to the book. The autor was Carl Sagan, or so Daryl read, and it had some pictures about space and shit.

'Only good thing 'bout this place lil' brother. Has a damn fine library'.  
'Sounds cool'.  
'Nah it fuckin' ain't. Not when ya don' read cause ya want to but cause ya don' have a fuckin' thing to do instea'.'  
'C'mon, man. Jus' four months left.'  
'Ya know wha' I was thinkin' yesterda'?' Merle sat on the bed and looked at his brother, who was sitting on a chair next to him.  
'don' have a clue, what was ya thinkin'?'  
'I was thinkin' that I could die tomorrow an'..

Daryl stood up. 'C'mon man, wha' the fuck is tha'? ya havin' death wishes now?'  
'hold on lil'brother.. le' me fuckin' finish here ok? Was thinkin' tha' if I died tomorrow… you'd be the only person who'd give a fuck, hell if people came to my funeral, it'd be cause they are worried 'bout ya, ya understand how fucked up tha' is?'

Daryl approached him and put an arm on his shoulder. Merle laughed.  
'Don' ya fuckin' touch me bro! Don' need ya to comfor' me lil' brother, that's jus' plain fuckin' reality… don' give a fuck though, it's jus' the idea ya know? tha' I may live or I may die, and no one'd give a fuck either way'.

Daryl sucked on his teeth, not knowing what to say. He knew it was the fucking truth, and he knew he couldn't just say that to Merle either.

'Dunno man, guess we all get wha' we give and all tha' shit'.  
'Yea, and I don' give no fuckin' damn 'bout anyone, so why should I expect anythin' right? I'm as fucked up as it gets. But you ain't'. He suddenly said, staring at him.

'I ain' much differen' man, I jus'… I don' want a shitty life no more. Don' wanna jus' remain fucked up cause I had a shitty childhood or whateva.'

'That's not the reason Daryl'. Merle's voice became very serious in a matter of seconds.  
'Yer a better man than I am bro, yer different, and yer better, and I'm fuckin' glad it turned like tha'.

Daryl didn't know what to say. He was staring at his brother, a shiver running through him. He felt overwhelmed and he fucking hated the fact that Merle was feeling like that, but most of all, he hated the fact that it was true. He wished it was not too late, he thought it may not be. But he had to do something about it, anything, whatever makes Merle feel better… whatever makes him feel he was worth as shit. Cause he fuckin' was, at least for him. He figured he'd change the subject for a bit, until he decided what to do.

'Ya know wha'? I… huh, met a woman'.

Merle looked up at him, a smirk on his face.

'No fuckin' way lil' brotha!' Must've scared ya the shit outta ya wit' my lil' speech… ya never tell me 'bout your conquests.'  
'It's no' a fuckin' conquest man, 's just a woman I happen ta be sleepin' with'.  
'Wooo hooo!' Merle cheered, making his voice sound kind of girlish. 'So tell me 'bout her lil' brotha, what's her fuckin' name?'  
'Not tellin' ya a fuckin' thing 'bout 'er. You'd tell the whole fuckin' state of Georgia 'fore I know'.  
'Who do ya wan' me to tell bro'? tha junkie next door? Come on!'  
'It's nothin' Merle, I jus' told ya to change tha subject a little. Need ta piss though, where's tha bathroom?'  
'Left, at tha end of tha hallway. Pretty fuckin' decent too'.

Daryl came back to Merle's room a few minutes later, a smile on his face. He had succeeded in his plan.

'Listen to me Merle'.  
'Huh?'  
'Spoke ta the head of this place, they lettin' ya out on Wednesday. I'll pick ya up after work and bring ya back first thin' thursday mornin'.  
'Ya serious lil' brother?'  
'Fuckin' serious, that shrink ya said ya wanted to fuck… ya should fuckin' thank her first, she was the one who said ya were fine for a lil' time out.'  
'Holly shit bro, that's the best fuckin' news I've heard in a while!'.  
'Listen to me Merle, if ya fuck this up, if ya don' stay clean, they are sendin' ya straigh' to jail, ya know tha' right?'  
'Won't fuck up lil' brother, I fuckin' promise ya'.

Carol was bored. It was Saturday, it was rainy and Andrea was out with Milton, with no perspective of coming back. Carol wasn't sure how many times she had checked her phone to see if Daryl had texted her. She wanted to do it, but she figured it was better if she waited for him to make an appearence. As much as she was thinking about him all day, she didn't want him to think she was desperate or anything.  
She had been thinking about what she was going to wear for Maggie and Glenn's wedding when her phone rang. And it was Daryl. She smiled.

'Hey Daryl!'  
'Uh, hi… I.. I'm callin' ya ta see if ya… need a favor actually'.  
'Sure, what do you need?'  
'Look, my bro's gonna spend Wednesday with me, let him out for a day.. I figured I'd, ya know, invite people over so he interacts a bit 'fore bein' locked up again. Ya wanna come? And bring Andrea and Milton too?'  
'This Wednesday, you mean? Sure I would, Daryl, do you want me to invite Herman and Monica too?'  
'Uh… Merle and Herman don' get along, so maybe it's better if ya don'… can ya ask the Green daugther's though?'  
'I will, not sure if they are going to make it, being busy with the wedding and all, but they might.'  
'K… umm, thank ya'.  
'Daryl?'  
'yea?'  
'Umm, Andrea is stayin' over at Milton's… and I was, kind of bored here…'  
'I can stop by, in like 30 if ya want to… I uh, don' have any plans either'.


	23. Chapter 23

2 days left. Unbelievable.

This chapter is the longest I've written, and it's definitely the one which sets the scenario for what's coming next.  
Although I don't get many reviews and favs, I love writing this story and I love those of you who take the time to tell me you like it :) it means a lot to me.

Have a nice saturday!

S.-

23.

When Carol woke up, she could feel Daryl's strong chest pressed against her back. She had thought the back of the neck was itching but then she realized it was Daryl leaving soft kisses all over it. She smiled to herself and moved a little, as to indicate him she was waking up.

'Bout time, woman, been tryin' to wake ya up for hours'.

She would lie if she said she hadn't noticed how Daryl was progressively becoming more expressive around her. She knew there was no other explanation other than the fact that they were spending time together, sleeping together, and that unwittingly led to that… but she found herself liking it. She turned around so that she was facing him now.

'What time is it Daryl? Jesus, there's no daylight yet'.  
'I huh… jus' figured I'd take off 'fore Andrea gets back an' finds me here'.

Carol looked up at him and laughed. He lightly punched her stomach in return.

'Are you really saying you want to sneak out before Andrea comes, Daryl? It's not that she's going to burst in here… she always knocks, even when I'm alone. Besides, she wouldn't say anything if she knew you were here anyway'.  
'Ain' sneakin' out… I jus'… don' wanna deal wit' her conspirational look if I run into 'er'.  
'She wouldn't give you no conspirational look, she's not like that'.  
'And why do ya find this whole situation funny anyway huh?'

Carol chuckled. 'Because it is, Daryl! First thing you think about when you wake up, is you gotta leave before Andrea gets back… you know what I think? I think you overthink things, like… a lot, and you tend to think people care about things they actually don't give a fuck about', she said, tapping on his chin.

'It's jus' fuckin' weird when ya swear, you lil' know-it-all.'

Daryl couldn't believe what he was seeing when he arrived to the rehabilitation center. Merle was already outside, wearing some jeans, a plain black t-shirt, black glasses and a hat. He had to recognize he was looking good…hell, he looked even kind of sophisticated.

'Hey man, I almos' leave ya here, didn' fuckin' recognize ya'.

Merle jumped in the truck. 'Figured I'd clean an' dress up lil' brother! wha' do ya think huh? Scared I might win tha' lil' woman of yers over?'

'Shut up Merle', Daryl said and actually smiled. He couldn't believe he was thinking this, but he was actually happy about spending the day with Merle. He knew it'd do him good, give him strength to keep goin' in the rehab center without fucking it up. He had already erradicated every bottle that was in the house, and whatever they ended up doing today, he was pretty sure it wouldn't include alcohol, not even a fuckin' beer.

'So wha' are the plans lil'brotha'? thrilled ta hear 'em, am I gonna meet this woman of yers?'  
Daryl turned to look at him as he drove.  
'Stop it Merle, k? she ain' my fuckin' woman nor anythin'. I tol' her.. huh, tol' ma friend Andrea ta bring some people over, have some barbecue or some shit'.

Merle made a mocking gesture. 'Yer friend Andrea, ya say? How cute ya are bro, havin' friends and all! I liked 'er ya know? is gettin' laid one of the things I'm not suppossed ta do?'  
Daryl rolled his eyes. 'She's seein' Milton, already told ya tha'. And ya fuck whoever ya wan', just wear a fuckin' condom is all'.

It was 7.30 pm and Daryl started to feel nervous. He didn't know for sure who was gonna come or not, since Carol had only texted him to ask what time they were suppossed to go. He was pretty sure too that Merle would find out inmediately Carol was the woman he was slepping with, and he thought that was alright, as long as Merle kept his mouth shut and treated her right. He also hoped the Green sisters made it, figuring it might do Merle good to entretain himself with this Beth girl, although he prayed it didn't go any further, for the girl's and her family's sake. He had told Carol they could show up at 8 pm, which was right fucking now.

Daryl almost dropped the plates he was carrying outside when he saw a caravan of three cars get in his yard. He recognized Andrea's and T's cars, and he figured the Green girls and Glenn were driving the truck. He was starting to regret the whole thing… never in his life had he organized anything that involved more than 2 people, and just the sight of it had him freaking out.

'Holy fuck lil' brotha'! Didn' know ya was tha mayor in town!'

Daryl was too busy carrying things from here to there, but he could see everyone was having a good time. Merle of course was being the center of attention, telling all kind of stories about the rehab center which suddenly appeared to be the coolest places of all. Daryl didn't remember when was the last time he had seen his brother in such a good mood, talking and laughing without necessarily attacking people or offending them. He noticed too he didn't seem to mind there was no alcohol or drugs around… he had smoken like 40 cigarretes already though, but he was allowed to do that. It was a fucking good day so far.

'Damn man! Can't you ask for another day in rehab? I swear I'd invite you to my wedding even though it's the first time I see you!', Daryl heard Glenn say as he sat next to Merle. He saw Carol glance at him from the other corner of the table, a smile on her face. He nodded at her in return.

'Don' say it twice, Chinese man! Now tell us yer lil' tricks for havin' won tha' gorgeous Green over there!'  
Daryl gave his brother a look, but then he saw everyone laughing again, including Glenn. Apparently Merle had managed to win them all over, hell, even Milton was laughing under his huge glasses that covered most part of his raised his eyebrows when Glenn, who had been sitting next to Merle, stood up to go to the bathroom or something and Beth inmediately sat there.

'How 've ya been, sugah? Thought a lot 'bout those seeds ya used to sell me'. Merle surely didn't waste his time.  
Beth smiled. 'I have been fine, Merle. You know, just studying, helping with the farm. It's nice to have you around again', she said, puting her hand on his knee.  
Merle sucked his teeth as he looked at her hand all the way down until it rested on his knee. 'Ain' ya sweet?' He smirked. 'Ya be careful with what ya say sugah, or ya won' be gettin' rid of ol' Merle when I come back'.

Daryl rolled his eyes. Merle hadn't lost his way around women. He stood up and headed to the kitchen to get his cigarretes and some other non alcoholic drink. He was too busy biting on his thumb when he heard footsteps behind. He turned around and saw Carol walking towards him.

'Hey'.  
'hi'. He stepped back a little, glancing through the window to check if anyone was paying attention to them.  
'Merle… he's quite a character', she said, leaning on the table and just watching him.  
'Uh, yea, guess he is, what ya up to?'  
Carol rolled her eyes. 'Daryl, it's not that I'm going to jump on you in front of everyone, you know? I just came here to tell you everything is going just fine, that's all'.  
'Huh, I know.. 'm jus', stressed 'bout the whole situation is all', he walked past her then, his fingers barely brushing her arm.

...

Merle was playing poker with T-Dog, Glenn and Milton, Daryl joining them a few minutes later, while they listened to Beth sing and play the guitar. Girl was actually really good at it.  
He had known it the moment he'd seen her, that blue eyed girl, Carol, was the one his brother was with. Daryl'd glance at her every three seconds, at the most, and she'd glance back whenever she thought Daryl wasn't looking. He found it pretty amusing. He had known too, that it wasn't just that he was fucking her. There was something more in there, hell, he could even breath it. He knew his brother would be too chicken to do anything about it, even to recognize it most likely. One month ago, he'd have told him himself not to be a pussy and fuck the same woman twice… that damn place hadn't been enough to change him, that was the truth… probably because nothing was ever going to be big or important or some word like that as to change him, but it sure did change what he thought and wanted for his brother. Daryl was the only thing he gave and he'd ever give a fuck about, and he knew he just wanted to see him get far in his life, or as far as a Dixon could go anyway. And if this woman could help him achieve that, then he'll make fuckin' sure she stayed around.

'yaw T, I need ta get the fuck outta here, go to a bar, see people'.  
It was actually Carol who spoke: 'I don't think that's a good idea Merle. What if they found out in rehab, and don't let you leave every now and then again?'  
'Nice ta hear yer voice sugah. They don't give a fuck what I do or don' do back there, as long as I stay clean. Only fuckin' condition'.  
Carol frowned and stared at him: 'and will you?'  
'Will I wha'?'  
'Stay clean, Merle… will you do it? If you don't do it for yourself, you should do it for your brother at least'.  
'Woo, we got a defender here! 'course I'll stay clean darlin', for ma brother, for me, hell even for ya too if ya want'. He winked at her.

T was talking to Daryl, telling him about Merle wanting to go out somewhere. Daryl looked concerned, but was nodding at whatever T was saying.

'Ya come back home and ya stay fuckin' clean alrite? Gotta take ya back at 8 am.'  
'I want to go with you guys too, if you don't mind. Maggie and Glenn are heading back home and I'm not really ready to go to sleep yet'.  
'And ya better treat her righ',' Daryl whispered in Merle's ear.

Everyone was leaving and Daryl found himself searching for Carol. He saw her near the car with Milton and Andrea. He walked towards her and held her arm: 'will ya stay?'  
Milton and Andrea got inside, pretending they hadn't hear him.  
'I don't know Daryl, you work tomorrow and Merle…'  
'Don' care… c'mon, stay'.

...

Daryl didn't bother to take the rest of the things inside. When Carol said something about washing, he put his hand on her mouth and Carol bit it, and now they were, as usual, making out in the kitchen.

'I've fuckin' missed ya woman', he said, lifting her up and sitting her on the table, as he kissed her face and her neck.  
'I missed ya too'. She leaned her neck to give him better access and wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands tangling in his hair.  
'I liked Merle, you know?' she said then, while he was kissing her jaw.  
Daryl looked at her and frowned. 'Such a smooth way of killin' the mood baby'. His eyes were huge all of a sudden. They both stayed still, staring at each other.  
'I… uh…'m sorry' he said, stepping back a little.

Carol chuckled and held his hand, leading him towards her. 'It's ok Daryl, umm, it happens, you know, in the heat of the moment'. She pressed her mouth against his in a quick kiss.

'Hey, I've been thinking today…' -she spoke, trying to change the subject for a second- been thinking that, since I'm going to that wedding, and you're going too, and everyone we know is going together, why don't we go together? You know, as in, getting to the place together… I don't have a car, I guess I could go with Andrea and Milton but I almost feel like their daughter or something…'

Daryl stared at her, an uncertain expression in his eyes. 'Ya mean as in, like if we were some sorta couple or somethin'?' he frowned.

'I don't mean it like that, Daryl, just as if we were two people who happen to know each other and arrive together to the wedding, that's all'.

A few seconds passed by and Daryl hadn't said a word yet.


	24. Chapter 24

You're maybe not going to like it, but it's necessary for what comes next :)  
1 DAY. YAY.

Happy weekend!

S.-

24.

'You know what? Just forget I said that, Daryl. If it's such a big deal'.

'It's umm, no' a big deal, jus' think it's easier if ya go with Andrea and Milton is all', Daryl was nervous and didn't know where to look, so he headed to the sink and started to wash the things.

'Why aren't you honest with me, Daryl, and tell me what is it that freaks you so much about driving me to the wedding?' Carol was leaning against the table, her arms across her chest. Daryl didn't turn around to look at her, just kept on washing the dishes.

'Nothin freaks me out, k? jus' don' find a reason to do tha'… yer goin', I'm goin'… we'll fuckin' see each other there…'  
Carol was starting to feel upset about the whole situation.  
'But I´m asking you to give me a ride'.

Daryl turned around then, closing the pipe.  
'Why ain't ya honest too huh? Yer not askin' me to jus' give ya a ride, yer askin' me to go to tha' wedding with ya, that's what ya askin'.

'Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a terrible thing for me to ask. I'm not asking you to marry me Daryl, not even asking you to be my date at the wedding, I just figured we could go together, thats's all… and I can't believe you make so much trouble out of it'.

'Yer twistin' everythin' woman, I jus' told ya no… it's you who's still talkin' bout it.'  
'Because I don't understand you!' Carol felt she was losing her nerves.

'ya know wha', Carol? I don' fuckin' do this, k? this lil' discussion we're havin' here, talkin' bout stuff, I don' do it nor intend to start doin' it right fuckin' now. All we do, is have fun togetha, see each other once in a while, if yer not ok with tha', then fine, there's the door righ' in front of ya… but don' ya start analyzin' me and sayin' shit 'bout me freakin' out or anythin'.

'You're such an asshole', she said, looking for her purse and heading towards the door. Daryl grabbed her arm in the process.

'oh yea? Why?'

'If it was T-Dog, or even Andrea who asked you to drive them to the wedding, you wouldn't say no, you wouldn't think it twice. That's what I'm saying'.

'not the fuckin' same thing and ya know it. They wouldn't ask me in tha first place so what's tha point anyway?'

'So you can fuck me and we're all good, but if I ask you a favor, then I can't count with you'. Carol didn't know why, but she felt she wanted to cry. She tried despertately to hold it, she couldn't do it, not in front of Daryl.

'Ya see? I knew it from the firs' day, Carol, when we were in the truck and I told ya not ta come wit' me… yer not like this, Carol, yer not the kind of woman who's gonna be ok wit' this rel… thing. An' it's all I can fuckin' offer ya Carol, hell… it's all I wanna offer ya… nothin' personal, jus' the way I am.'

'What do you know about me, huh? You have no damn idea who am I, Daryl… and I always knew that it wasn't that we were going to end up together, and those are not my intentions either… it's not that I can't handle just having sex with you, that's what I want too… but I'm not opposed to spending time with you, hanging around, I don't know, you're so hard headed it just seems you're scared of it or something'.

'not fuckin' scared... of nothin', it may jus 'be that I don' want to, period, Carol. This shit, this situation happenin' righ' now is jus' the product of seeing ya too much, if it had been a one time thin', then this wouldn' be happenin'.

'Excuse me, it's not that I obliged you to see each other more than once. It was actually you who asked me to come here most of the time'.

'yea, and so fuckin' wha'? I made a fuckin' mistake, I wanted ta see ya, didn' think these things was gonna start to happen!' Daryl was raising his voice, his forehead starting to sweat. He was clearly annoyed about the whole thing.

Carol felt she wasn't succeeding in holding her tears back. She was feeling a lot of things, mostly related with rejection. She remembered Andrea's words, that these things didn't end well, but she couldn't figure out if it was his fault or if he was actually right… nevertheless, he was acting like an asshole, even if he did have a point. And he was making it pretty clear that all he had wanted out of this was just to fuck her… for some weird reason, he clearly liked having sex with her more than he had with other women, but that was about it, he didn't even care for her as a friend or anything. The guy truly didn't give a fuck.

'Ok, I get it Daryl, I'm leaving now. I'll… make sure this doesn't happen again, so we don't end up arguing like this. See you', she said, opening the door.

Daryl grabbed the knocker and stood in front of the door, blocking her way out.

'Damnit, Carol, what were ya expectin' huh? That ya was gonna change me, tha' I'd all of a sudden wanna take ya to the wedding or to a fuckin' bar? What were ya tryin' to prove yerself here, that ya was capable of fuckin' the town's tough redneck?' his voice softening a little, becoming almost a whisper.

'Those are your words, Daryl, not mine. I was just, having a nice time with you… without overthinking about what it was or what it meant or what people were going to say. Let me out now.'

...

Carol was sitting on the yard's floor, indian style, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe it, but all of a sudden, it was over. She wasn't going to see his bedroom or wake up next to him again, and the idea saddened her, among other things. No matter what Daryl had said to her, and she didn't know how to explain this, but she could feel there had been something more there even for Daryl too. She had been sure he was just scared, of people in general and specially of women and relationships, and that was the main reason why he had somehow decided he'd stay away from them, she thought. It was the perfect way to avoid the potential suffering after all, something she knew Daryl had had enough of. So yes, she supossed that some part of her had wanted him to change, but not as a personal goal or anything, but because she felt sometimes that they could have tried something, if Daryl hadn't been as hardheaded as he was about the whole situation. But then again, maybe what Daryl said to her minutes ago was true. Maybe he just didn't want that, which implicitly meant he didn't want her. Maybe that was the whole explanation. Right now it didn't matter anyway, and it was actually better to think that he didn't give a damn… he obviously didn't, or she wouldn't be sitting alone on his yard, thinking how the hell she was gonna get back home.

She heard a noise and saw Daryl's truck. She didn't know what time it was, but she suppossed it was past midnight, and apparently, Merle was coming back from wherever he had gone. She started to feel nervous, what was she suppossed to say? Merle would find out about everything in a second… there weren't many ways to explain why she was standing on Daryl's yard in the middle of the night other than her being a stalker or her having been sleeping with his brother and discussing afterwards.

'Whatcha doin' here lady? Havin' a smoke?' Merle winked at her and looked around, asuming his brother was out there too. He actually looked fine, he didn't smell like alcohol or anything, and he was still in that good mood he had been earlier.

'Huh, Hi Merle… I, was heading back home'.  
'Ya decided ta take a 20 mile night walk? Sounds like a fuckin' blast! Where's my lil' brother?'  
'Umm, inside, I suposse'.

Merle stared at her, suddenly understanding what was going on, Carol thought.

'Ya needin' a ride huh? C'mon sugah, didn' wanna sleep yet anyway, gonna be locked up in less than 8 hours… might as well enjoy ma free time'.  
'It's ok, Merle. I am going to call Andrea, she will pick me up'.  
'At 1 am in the mornin' sweetheart? C'mon, get yer ass in the truck.'  
'Uh, ok'. Carol was not going to call Andrea anyway, her friend had done enough… she wasn't a little child anymore, she figured she'd get home on her own, even though she had no idea how to do that.

They were driving in silence, Carol looking at Merle every now and then, taking him in. Daryl and Merle looked very much alike, but they were not identical either. Merle was bigger, more muscular than his brother, who was more the muscular but slim type of guy… and he looked much older than 30. His features were cruder than Daryl's too, but Carol thought he was still a very attractive man in a different way his brother was.

Merle glanced at her as he drove.  
'Tough night huh?'  
'Not really, Merle. I'm fine… just, tired, that's all'. Carol lied.  
Merle chuckled.  
'Yer gonna lie ta me in ma face like tha', darlin'? ya was in my brother's yard, alone, at fuckin' 1 am in the mornin', pretty damn clear somethin' went wrong. Now if ya don' wanna talk to ol' merle here 'bout it, I understan' it'.  
'There's nothing going on with your brother, Merle. That's… umm, that's what we made pretty clear tonight.'  
'ya been sleepin' wit' him for a couple 'weeks, and ya say there's nothin' goin' on wit' im, pretty confusin' don' ya think?'  
'That doesn't necessarily mean something, thought you'd know that. Or are you the romantic type?' Carol chuckled.  
'Hell naw! all I know is.. I fuck a woman more than once, tha' means there's definitely somethin' bout her, may be purely physical, may be mind blowin' sex… but whateva it is, it's somethin big 'nough as to make me go for 'er again'.  
'I think I just don't want to talk about it, Merle. But thank you, for asking or whatever', Carol said, as Merle pulled the truck when they arrived to Andrea's.

Merle sighed, and then turned around, staring at her:

'Listen ta me, lady, cuz I may regret sayin' this later. My lil' brotha, he's awkward as hell. All he knows 'bout women is how ta fuck 'em in his truck. So I'm tellin' ya, cause I know 'im like ma own fuckin' hand, he's got somethin' for ya. Hadn' said a word to me, tha' lil' bastard, but I fuckin' knew it since the momen' I saw him look at ya tha way he does… doesn' know what tha fuck ta do wit' it, that's a differen' story, but he fuckin' likes ya so give 'im some time, he'll come aroun'. Tha' is, if ya wan' somethin' outta it too.'

Carol sighed, confused about what she was hearing and confused about the whole situation too. She'd have never thought she'd end up listening to some advice from Daryl's junkie brother while he took her home after she ended whatever it was that she had with his brother.

'Thank you Merle. And thanks for the ride too. You behave well and get out of that place as soon as possible ok?' She leaned and kissed his cheek, then she got out of the truck.

When she was finally in bed, repeating in her mind every word Daryl had said, the tears didn't hold up anymore, and came all together before her eyes closed and she fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

That season premier was just mind-blowing. Going to watch it for the 3rd time now.

And about this little story, I know this may be too predictable, but! it is a romantic AU story after all, in which these things tend to happen. Won't be the only obstacle though.

Hope you like it. It's a long one too! :)

S.-

25.

Daryl was driving in silence. He hadn't said a word to Merle since he'd woken up. He felt kind of guilty of being in such an awful mood in Merle's last hour of freedom, but he felt he didn't want to talk in the whole day, hell, the whole week even. He knew, because he had seen it, that Merle had taken Carol back to Andrea's. A part of him was glad, a part of him was eager to know every detail about whatever they'd talk about, a part of him prayed Merle didn't say anything about it.

'Spit it out, lil' brotha'.  
'Wha'?'  
'Fine. Didn' know we were gonna play tha fools tha whole ride man.'  
'I'm no' in tha greatest of moods here k Merle? Say what ya wanna say and shut up then.'

Merle laughed, too loudly for Daryl's like.  
'She really got into ya huh lil' brotha? Changin' yer mood an' everythin'.  
'not cause of 'er'.  
'Oh yea? So why are ya all moody bro? Are ya in yer period or somethin?'  
Daryl tried to ignore the comment. 'don' like arguin' wit' people 's all.'

'Ya know wha' Darylina? I'm no fuckin' example on how to treat women so I won' say nothin' bout tha', but you jus' can't leave a woman in yer yard in the middle 'f the nigh' bro, I may do tha', but it jus' don' fuckin' suit ya'.

'Wha' the fuck 's wrong with ya man? Dontcha think 's a lil' late for the older brother's adviser fuckin' role? Wasn' gonna leave 'er there anyway, was tryin' to figure out what ta do and then ya took her. What did she say to ya, if we're gonna fuckin' talk 'bout it anyway?'

'Not a word lil' brotha. Nice lady ya got or used ta got there… thanked me for the ride and got 'er pretty ass inside tha house'.

'Comin' to see you on Saturday before tha' fuckin' weddin. Don't fuck up.', Daryl said when they arrived.  
'Fine, Darylina, sounds like a plan. Ya fix it up, 'fore yer brotha makes a move on her. Or someone else does.'

'Fuck you.'

...

Carol had been trying to follow every single part of Andrea's advices. She forgot some of them, every now and then, but she knew it involved getting out of the house, buying a nice dress for the wedding, deleting Daryl's number from her contacts list, among others. Milton and Andrea had taken her to every kind of existent place in the city during the whole week, from picnics to the movies, to a fancy restaurant and even to a night club on Friday night. She appreciated it, but it was getting kind of weird. Now it was Saturday, the wedding's day, and she was lying on her bed, the dress she had bought in the morning spreaded next to her. It was a simple, yet pretty dress and Andrea and the shop seller both agreed that she looked amazing and stunning and what not in it. The dress was a strong blue and it hit above the knee. It tied on the back leaving it uncovered and it had a coloured belt around the waist. She had bought silver high heel sandals and a pair of earrings too, and she was starting to wonder if she was going to be able to walk at all. Andrea kept telling her all the week how she had to look stunning and breath- taking for Daryl to regret about the whole thing, Carol arguing that was just a contradiction since she had also been saying she had to forget about Daryl and make it all about her. She was confused, but she figured that looking good for the wedding wouldn't hurt anyone, and it may also do good to her self-esteem a little.

The truth was, she wouldn't have thought that what happened with Daryl would make her feel as sad as she was feeling now. It wasn't just about him, about the fact that she liked him, although that was a big part of it. But having met him only 2 weeks after the events with Ed had actually made her think there might be something else out there, some good things for her after all, and that life was going to be easier and better and that it might include some attractive man like Daryl was. It's not that she didn't think it could be like that anymore… but everything had happened so fast and it had lasted so short that her reality was now feeling like a tough wall. And then there was Daryl, and the fact that she'd realized she liked him… that she'd have liked to try something, as weird as it sounded or maybe she just felt it because it was over now. But it wasn't only the fact that he was attractive and that her heart stopped beating every time she saw him, it was that she liked his quietness, even his moody nature… she liked about him that he was so attached to nature, to his plants and to the animals he hunted, that he stayed by himself in the middle of the woods… that he was so smart yet he wasn't trying to show it all the time… and then there was the mind blowing sex and all that… so yes, she knew he wasn't prince charming or anything like that, but that made him even more real to her. She knew all things Andrea said to her were true: that it was better to end it now, that it would have been much more difficult otherwise, that she'd recover just as she did with everything else. But all those things meant leaving him behind, and that was always going to be sad.

...

'Carol, you look beautiful, you really do'. Andrea smiled as she put some spray to her hair.  
'You sure?'  
'Oh, absolutely. Never seen ya looking so good actually. That dress fits you perfectly, you have such an amazing body behind those loose clothes you wear!'  
'Thank you Andrea. You look gorgeous yourself, those aren't news though'. She winked at her. 'Poor Milton, you're going to give that guy a heart attack anytime soon'.  
Andrea chuckled. 'Ya ready? Just remember, no crying, no leaving the room, no smiling to him. Just pretend he isn't there. He may not make it anyway.'  
Carol sighed. 'I know, I will.. I'll just… try to have a good time, I promise.'

Daryl was fixing his tie. He hadn't even shaved, since he decided just 30 minutes ago he was actually going to that wedding. As he tried to look for a clean shirt, he started to wonder what'd have been so wrong about driving Carol to the fuckin' party after all. He had been thinking about that a lot later… about the fact that he could still be seeing her every now and then, hadn't he been an asshole and freaked out about a fuckin' ride. He had felt threatened, for some reason, when Carol had asked that that day. He had felt that if he said yes, there was no going back and they'd all of a sudden start doing all those things couples did… he had felt trapped and he knew that wasn't what Carol was trying to do anyway, it wasn't her fault, it was just him who had been kind of paranoid. And now he was going to see her in that wedding, but what was there to say anyway? He didn't apologize, had never done it, not once in his whole life, and he didn't feel like starting now, because he wasn't sure he had done anything wrong anyway… _'should have given ya that ride to tha wedding, wasn't such a big deal after all, now can we sleep together again?'_, that didn't sound right either.

...

Carol had always thought Maggie was one of the prettiest women in town. But now, in that white dress and with that huge smile on her face, she was just a sight. And Glenn was looking at her as if he had just won the lottery or something, looking good too in a grey tuxedo. Everyone was smiling and toasting and the wedding was just wonderful.  
As the sun started to go down, the music began with Beth's band singing some dance songs they had prepared specifically for the ocassion, the glasses of soda replaced by beers, whiskey or champagne. Carol was standing near their table with Andrea, beers in both their hands, when she saw him arrive. And it was just too much, watching him all dressed up, looking hot and every other existent word to describe nice things… her fantasies about her taking his tuxedo off when they were still seing each other coming back to her head in just one second. Carol couldn't help it and found herself pinching Andrea's arm and nodding to the direction Daryl had came in.

'He's… he always looks good, but… just look around! There are many guys who look even better!'

Andrea lied, because she actually almost choked at the sight of Daryl in that black tux. 'Come on, Carol, we're going to fill these. Be right back honey', Andrea kissed Milton on the cheek and they headed towards the bar. As the bartender filled their glasses, Carol kept glancing at Daryl when she thought he wasn't looking. She sighed in frustration when she spotted some women check him out too. He was now talking to T and his date, and Herman and Monica. Almost everyone she knew had brought a date after all, everyone but him. And it wouldn't be long until some of the single women in the party noticed it and jumped on him, she thought. She was caught up in her thinking she almost jumped when she felt Andrea elbow her wrists. 'What?' she almost yelled.

'Nothing, it's just… that guy over there who's almost eating you with his eyes', Andrea whispered to her, laughing a little.

'What? what guy?' Carol said, looking all around.

'Can't ya be more obvious Carol? There, on your right. Don't know him, don't think he's from here', Andrea said in the same whisper Carol suddenly found very funny. She slowly spinned around then, trying to pretend she was bothered by some light blinking on her face, and surprised a little when she saw a big man leaning against a column, a drink on his hand, his eyes definitely focused on her. She wasn't sure if it was that annoying light, but he was actually smiling slightly at her too, his eyebrows raised a little.

'He's very nice, Ca… oh my god, I think he's actually coming!'  
'Shut up, Andrea', Carol said with a smile, trying to hide the fact that they were talking about him and pretending to be talking about dresses instead.

'Hi, ladies. Hope I'm not bothering you'.  
Carol didn't know what to do other than smile at the big, afroamerican man who was now standing in front of her. To her luck, Andrea never ran out of words.

'Hi! No, not at all. We were just getting some more drinks. I'm Andrea, this here is Carol.'  
'Nice to meet you both, I'm Tyresse, and it appears I just lost my friends. Can't find them anywhere.'  
'Oh? Who did you come with?' Carol was still mute.

'Got here with a bunch of 5 or 6 guys, you see, we were all Glenn's mates in high school back there in Senoia. Don't see each other as frequently as we would like to, but we're still pretty close anyway. We've been here for a few days now, helping him with the wedding stuff. It's the first time we come here though, we usually make him go to Senoia. Revive old times'… the man chuckled.

'It's good you still are so attached! Hey, I'm sorry, but I actually lost my date in the middle of the dance hall, and he ain't exactly a dancer. Maybe you can join us later though', Andrea smiled and turned to Carol, who looked at her with her eyes wide open. 'Nice to meet you, Tyresse, and hope Annandale treats you just fine'.  
'Thank you, Andrea, nice to meet you too'. The man gave her a gentle smile, and focused on Carol again.

'So, um, Carol, right? I'm sorry I was staring at you like that, I just got to say it though, you're looking beautiful tonight'. There it was… that gentle smile again; 'here', he said, grabbing her empty glass. 'What were you drinking? Let me get it for you'.  
'Oh, um, beer is just fine. Thank you', she said, trying to smile back.

...

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, could be 30 minutes, could be an hour, but she was still standing in the same place, talking to this charming man, even laughing along with him. He told her he was 30 and he worked as an engineer in some enterprise back there in Senoia. Apparently he was an outdoors man too, and practiced paragliding in his free time. He even told her funny anecdotes about Glenn's teenage years, how he met Maggie and all kinds of random but interesting stuff. Even though she was having a good time, she kept remembering Daryl was still somewhere in the wedding, and every now and then she'd glance around, looking for him.

Tyresse had finally managed to convince her to hit the dance floor with Andrea and Milton, when she felt someone bump into her, so hard it almost made the contents of her glass spread all over her. She knew it before looking up, but she did anyway. And yes, it was Daryl.

'Watch out', he muttered, walking past her.  
'Hey, you watch out man, almost made her drop her glass'.  
Daryl turned around then, with such an angry expression plastered on his face it made Carol step back a little, wondering if he was just going to punch the guy on the face.

'And who the hell are ya?'  
'Just be careful man, that's all I'm saying, no looking for any trouble here', and he put his hand on Carol's lower back, as to continue their way to the dance hall.  
Daryl turned to look at her, his eyes narrowed: 'jesus, I don' fuckin' believe ya', and he walked away.

'You ok? What was wrong with him?' Tyresse said as he checked on her dress to see if some beer had spilled over it.  
'I'm fine… he's just… awkward around people I guess', she tried to focus on Tyresse other than on Daryl who had gone outside, and was lighting a cigarrete and staring at her with the same expression she couldn't define as anger or dissapointment.

...

Daryl felt he couldn't do anything other than watching how this guy was making Carol spin around in the middle of the dance floor. He was whispering things to her as they danced and to Daryl's surprise, Carol was smiling at him, holding his own hand as she made him dance with her. Hell, he was even talking to Andrea and Milton every now and then, as if they were his closest friends. He felt like the most idiot asshole of the whole country, staring at her the whole night, thinking of how fucking beautiful she was looking in that blue dress which perfectly matched her eyes, trying to find the strenght to just walk to her and tell her that next time he'd give her a fuckin' ride anywhere she wanted, if that meant he could take her with him tonight, and the night after. And there she was, having one hell of a time with this guy he didn't know. Anger was building inside him and he felt the situation was too absurd... He figured he'd just take off, go kill some animal in the woods… then he saw Andrea next to the window, recovering from her dancing he supposed, and without thinking, he headed in that direction.

When Andrea saw him walk towards her, she raised an eyebrow. 'Want a smoke?' The tone of her voice almost sarcastic.

'Ya tell yer friend ove' there, tonight's a good nigh' as any to become such a slut', his finger raised and pointed to her face as he spoke.

'You watch your mouth, Daryl, and don't you ever talk about Carol like that. It could have been you with her tonight, now if you were such a pussy, deal with it yourself.' Andrea answered, calmly and almost defiantly.

Daryl stared at her for a few seconds, his finger stil raising in the air, mumbling something before turning around and leaving the party.

When he got into the truck, he sighed heavily. This was going to be a long fucking night.


	26. Chapter 26

This is a filler chapter yet it's full of important stuff. It's rather short, but I liked writing it. Hope you like it too.

S.-

26.

It had been one month. One month since he had stormed off from the wedding. Once month since he had last seen Carol.

Daryl had always had a practical way of living, and if it was necessary to force himself to stop thinking about something, or to even forget about it, he'd just do it, as long as it meant his life would be simpler that way. Simple, of course, was actually the exact oppossite of extraordinary, something he was willing to sacrifice, because he knew those kind of things were usually brief and most of the time they implied a long suffering afterwards… it was kind of like Merle's addiction to drugs, he suppossed. When all your life you've been in the eye of the storm, an uneventful routine was the best that could happen to you… that had been his slogan ever since he left Senoia and moved out to start over in a different place, hoping there may be a point in which a different place encouraged you to become a different person too, he knew though there were things that just stuck with you, things you just could never get rid of.

And Carol, she had been somewhat one of those extraordinary things he just hadn't been capable of grabbing for himself. She had appeared out of nowhere, bringing her little world for a couple of weeks; a world full of new, nice people and barbecues and situations that he had enjoyed and he had even felt comfortable with, but felt like too foreign to him at the same time. And so he thought that if he had let her in, it would have been good… it would have been as incredible has it had been while it lasted, but then something would have just happened, anything, could be a lot of things… and it would be over and the suffering would be big and it would definitely not be worth it. Because suffering was never worth it, not when you have had enough of it to handle with your whole life. And just like that he sustained his theory with an hypotetical feedback he couldn't be absolutely certain about, but which still worked out for him. Which he prefered to believe in rather than to give it a try anyway.

It had worked. Just forcing himself to forget about her… forget about her eyes, about the way her skin trembled under his touch sending him to the edge, forget the fact that he had been starting to learn things about her, like what her different gestures meant… when she was upset or aroused or just happy to see him, it hadn't been the easiest thing he had done, but he managed to do it just fine. They had even made some sort of silent agreement with T and Herman: they wouldn't talk about her other than mention her every now and then. Carol was friends with Monica now, so Herman saw her sometimes, but he wouldn't say a word to Daryl unless he asked, which he tried not to. Merle was the only one who was determined to talk about Carol every damn time Daryl visited him, because Merle was always gonna be a pain in the ass. The solution had been easy, though: he hadn't seen Merle in like 2 weeks. He had heard Beth had showed up once, brought him Apple pie or something, but he didn't care. Not now at least. So yeah, it had worked until one day. The day he found out Carol was actually kind of seeing that asshole from the wedding. Bad news were, apparently the guy wasn't an asshole at all.

Herman and T were chatting about the weekend and random things, while the three of them were fixing a car. Herman said then that they had a meal in their house, with Andrea, Milton, Carol and Tyresse or some weird name like that. Daryl couldn't help it, hell he didn't actually think about it. He looked up and asked Herman who the hell Tyresse was, and then he just told him everything. He lived in Senoia, so it seemed they didn't see each other much, but the guy was coming to visit her every weekend. Herman kept talking about it and suddenly Daryl didn't want to hear anything anymore. So Carol was seeing this guy, and he was fuckin' succesfull and he was actually a good guy and he treated her right and all that shit. And from what Herman had said, Carol liked him. He stood up, mumbling something about making a phone call and headed inside the office.

He lighted a cigarrete and just sat there, trying to process the information at the same time he tried to dismiss it. He didn't understand what was bothering so much about the whole situation, but he was feeling the exact same way he had felt like at the wedding. Angry and frustated.

Herman had opened the door then, giving him a weird look. 'Everythin' ok?' he had asked.

'm' fine, jus'… too fuckin' humid outta there'.  
'feel like going for a ride? I need to deliver some parts to the fabric.'  
'Yeah, sure. Be back 'n a few hours then'. Daryl stood up, feeling glad to get some time to think in his truck, alone.  
'Thanks man. And Daryl…' Herman called him before he got through the door.

'if ya ever want to talk about it, man… all I'm gonna say now is just… you're the only one who thinks you're not good enough for her.'

Daryl rolled his eyes. 'Thank ya, but no thank ya. See ya in a few'.

That had been 12 days ago.


	27. Chapter 27

For some reason I loved this chapter.

Hope you like it t0o :)

S.-

27.

So, you're really going to visit me next weekend?'  
'I am! I am… I promise… no paragliding for me though'. She smiled to him. They were standing next to Tyresse's pickup truck. It was Saturday and he had come visit her on Friday but now he had some relative's birthday so he was getting back. Carol had actually told him not to make such a trip for just one day, but he had insisted so much on it she figured it was alright.

Tyresse chuckled, his arms going around her waist as he smiled at her. 'Fine, no paragliding, will think of other fun things we can do though'. He kissed her softly then. 'Ok, I better go. I don't want to, though.'  
Carol kissed him back. Their lips melted in a short kiss and then he got inside the truck. 'See you, next Friday. Will be calling you tomorrow though', he smiled at her one last time and then he was gone.

Carol thought she had never met a guy so eager to see her and be with her as Tyresse was. That day of the wedding, he didn't try anything. He just told her he'd be around until Sunday night and asked her to have lunch with him. She rejected the offer, too overwhelmed by everything that had happened with Daryl, but she did give him her number though. And he started to text her and call her right away, so that next Saturday, he came to see her. They kissed, and ever since then, he'd come to see her and they'd hang around, go places, see Andrea and Milton, even Herman and Monica once. And everyone was fascinated with him too. They were sort of dating, she thought, and she liked him because it was just impossible not to. He was such a nice guy, with many interesting things, and he was so thrilled about being with her it was just contagious. But… she had to admit it, there had been a 'but'. .. She didn't know if she was ready for this kind of thing, this kind of relationship thing he was definitely heading to. It was because of her recent separation with Ed, it was because of what had happened with Daryl, hell… she still thought about Daryl, a lot actually. But she felt she would be an idiot if she let this guy slip by.

...

'So? No sex yet?' Andrea asked, her eyes mischevious.  
'No sex. I'm going there next week though, staying at his place, I think it will have to happen then', she said as she laid in the couch.  
'I can't believe it! He doesn't look like the innocent type of guy. And he comes here and stays at a hotel… how come he have never taken you there?'  
'He's just taking it slow, Andrea. It's ok with me though, I prefer it that way.'  
'That's just sad! He's so huge I bet he has a big d….', she laughed. Carol threw a pillow in her face. 'Oh my god! Shut up!'  
'Can I tell you something?'  
'Uh, I'm scared. Ok, shot.'

'Last night… we were, kind of making out in his truck, it was getting kind of intense, you know?' Carol blushed. She still had trouble talking about these kind of things, even to Andrea who was all the time giving the nastiest sex details.

'Mhm, so? you felt his big dick under his clothes and got scared?'  
'Jesus, Andrea! Stop it, I'm serious… It's, I don't know his size ok? Don't care for the moment'. She couldn't help but giggle though.  
'I'm just trying to make you relax about the whole sex talk. Not succeeding though! Ok, go ahead, I won't say anything anymore'.  
'I thought of Daryl. My brain… started to think it was him who was touching me, and kissing me and everything'. Carol looked down. She couldn't believe she was saying this. 'And it…'  
Andrea was being serious now, understanding this was not the time for joking. 'And it what? you liked it, it turned you on or something?'  
'Yes… something like that. How horrible is that, Andrea? It's just unfair, for Ty, you know?'

Andrea put a hand on her chin, looking as if she was thinking hard about it.

'It happens, Carol. We don't control our fantasies. And you liked the sex with Daryl, a lot. So maybe when you actually have sex with Tyresse and it's good or whatever, it will just stop'.

'How can someone change so much? How is it that I've turned from a nun to a slutty who fools around with one guy while she's thinking of another?'

Andrea chuckled. 'It's not like that, it's not that you've changed that much. It had always been in you, it was just… latent or something, until you managed to get rid of Ed. And you should be glad you're like that Carol, it's not a bad thing at all… you should be glad of everything that's happened to you.'

'I miss Daryl', she bursted out all of a sudden. 'that's what I'm trying to say. I have a great time with Tyresse, I like him, I'd like to see where it's leading to… but it's just there, Andrea, I miss him. I miss Daryl', she repeated, thinking that now that she'd said it loud she just couldn't stop.

'But you're getting to the point where you're starting to stop thinking about him, right? You don't talk about him as much as you used to right after the wedding, I think Tyresse is slowly starting to get into your head'.

'I don't talk about him much, because I know it's not right or I shouldn't do it. But I think about him, I think about that half smile of his, damn… Andrea, sometimes that half smile is all I think about. But it doesn't matter, I guess… I mean, I'm still going to give this thing with Ty a try, I want to… what else am I gonna do anyway? How can I miss a guy I only saw like 5 or 6 times in my life? It doesn't make any sense.'

'Maybe you're being fussy about it, as in… unconsciously wanting the guy one knows they can't get. Tell me about it, I'm always like that…. Listen, let's go out tonight, ok? Just you and me. It's been a while we don't do it, it's going to be be fun'.

Carol sighed. She didn't like that explanation, but maybe that was it.

...

'Looks ta me ol' Daryl's back, man, I'm glad. Ya was such a zombie the past weeks'.

Daryl was sitting with T-Dog in some random bar they had hit once they left work. They had had to work on Saturday because they had been fixing some big rigs that were due to Monday. He was exhausted but he also thought he needed a whiskey.

'shut up man, tha' ain' true, been tha same'.  
'Are you kidding me, man? Ya have been even more distant tham you usually are, barely talked to anyone, particularly since you found out…' T-Dog shut his mouth then, aware that he was pushing it too far. He blamed the whiskey for it.  
Daryl rolled his eyes, impatiently 'Whateva. I raise… 2 bucks, focus here man or I'm leavin' with yer money'.  
'5 bucks, man. Don't wanna disturb ya but Carol and Andrea are getting inside the bar'.

Daryl choked on his whiskey so hard he actually started to cough. He gave an annoyed glance at T-dog who was amusely looking at him as he tried to recover.

'Yea? Good for 'em. 10 bucks, fer tryin' to be a smartass'.

Daryl's hands were sweating and he was frantically chewing his thumb nail. He wanted to ask T-Dog where they were sitting, whether they had noticed them, what was Carol wearing… he was so distracted he was losing his money.

'Ya wanna focus here man? I said 4 bucks, you gave me 2'.  
'Don' fuckin' wanna bet 4.'  
'But I said 4. Either you're in or you're out.'  
'Or ya put 2 instea' of 4'.

'This is ridiculous, man. Why don't we just sit with them? It isn't that things ended up badly between you two as far as I know… and they are nice.'  
'Wha' tha fuck ya talkin' bout? there was nothin' to end in tha firs' place. Don' wanna sit there an' hear them talk 'bout girl stuff or whateva. 4 it is'.

...

'Hi guys! Betting your salary here?' Daryl looked up, although he had already recognized the voice.

Daryl's shy 'hey' was hidden under T-dog's enthusiastic greeting. 'Hey Andrea! Haven't seen ya ever since the wedding I think, how have you been?'  
'Fine, we figured we'd go out, have some beers. Carol went to the bathroom though, so I came to say hi'.  
'Come on, I'll buy you a beer myself. You sit here.' And T-Dog stood up.

'So… how are ya Daryl? Haven't seen ya in a while too'.  
'm fine', he said dryly, lookin' to his left.  
'Umm, you know we're good right? I mean, we're friends and all, doesn't matter what happened'.  
Daryl looked at her then. 'Nothin' happened, and yea, 's all good'.  
Andrea smiled. 'That's good. So, do you mind if we join you guys? It's been a while and I'm really glad to see you here. And Carol will be too.'

Daryl felt like throwing up. This was just absurd. How in hell did these two women appear? It always seemed to happen out of nowhere, in the moment he least expected it. And now she was asking him if it was ok if Carol sat there. What did that mean? That Carol actually didn't mind sitting there with him? Yes, probably because she was happy with her new guy, so she didn't care about him no more. He felt enclosed by the situation… apparently there was no way out. Then he looked at Andrea who was giving him an expectant look, and he remembered he hadn't answered her yet.

'Umm, yea, fine by me, was leavin' soon anyway'.

T-Dog came then with 4 glasses of beer, and Daryl was close to passing out when he saw Carol was right behind him. And she was looking beautiful, as always, in a pair of jeans, a black sleeved t-shirt and a pony tail.  
'Hi, Daryl', she looked at him with an expression in her eyes he wasn't sure how to define.  
'hey'. And then he felt, and he was pretty sure the whole table could feel it too, a sharp, uncomfortable sensation taking over.

He tried to focus on what they were talking about, in order to think of something to throw here and there, but he just wasn't listening at all. He'd just take a sip of his drink glancing at Carol every now and then. He was smoking so many cigarretes he had the feeling he was asphyxiating the whole bar.

'Who's up for some pool huh?' T-Dog said, always so cheerfully. 'Yay!', he heard Andrea said. He silently thanked him; it was going to be good to just sit alone.

'You go ahead guys, I'll just stay here'. Andrea was standing up and gave Carol a warning look, as if she had just taken the wrong decision. She went ahead and followed T-Dog anyway.

...

'So…', Carol said then, tapping on the table.  
He looked up at her. 'wha?'  
'So what's all this money in the table?' she asked, amused.  
'Oh… tha', we were playin' some gamblin' game wit' T, guess he forgot to take it, cause the fucker won'.  
Carol chuckled. 'So how are you, Daryl?'

'm' fine, how are ya?' He was looking down the whole time, raising his head only when he heard her talk. He was leaned against his chair, his arm spreaded over the table and Carol thought that shy expression in his eyes was so hot she just couldn't handle it. She tried to hide it and pretend she wasn't starting to feel a heat in her lower parts just by looking at him though.

'I'm fine too. You know, doing good with school, will be finishing it in 6 months if I focus. And I'm looking for some place to rent, too. That's pretty cool'.

Daryl just stared at her, not saying a word.

'I see you're not feeling very talkative'.  
He looked up, again, and Carol almost fell of the chair when she saw him give her that damn half smile of his. 'thought ya knew me woman'.

'You know what?! I have an idea!' – she said, sounding delighted all of a second -'let´s play a game with T's money here'.  
'Wha? Wha' game?'  
'Because I don't want to sit in silence, so here's the deal: I put 2 bucks in the table and ask one question. If you answer it, then you can take them, if you decide not to, I'm taking them'.  
'Tha's a fuckin' stupid game'. And there was that half smile again.  
'It is, but it's better than the silence. I'm starting.'

Daryl tilted his head and rolled his eyes, looking at her - 'k'.

'Umm… how's Merle?'  
Daryl actually laughed. 'No offense, Carol, bu' this game doesn' make any sense… why wouldn' I wanna answer tha'?'  
'I just made the first one easy. Now answer, or don't answer and the 2 bucks are mine'.  
'Merle's fine, an' thank ya fer the money', he said taking the 2 dollars.  
'Ok, your turn'.  
'How's yer boyfrien'?'  
Carol frowned. 'I don't have a boyfriend', she said as she grabbed the money. 'My turn'.  
'Have you… been with any woman recently?'

Daryl stared at her, figuring he was starting to understand her point. He didn't answer.

'So? Or should I get the money?'  
Daryl nodded. 'Go ahead'.

Carol felt something twist in her stomach, but she decided to ignore it. She was actually seeing Tyresse, why did it bother her so much if Daryl had fucked someone or whatever? Or maybe he just met someone. What if he'd met someone?! She had to stop, it shouldn't bother her anyway.

'Umm, I'm borrowin' yer question.'  
'Which one?'  
'tha have ya been with anyone one'.  
'With any woman? No.'

Daryl chuckled. 'No' fair'.  
'Ok, you get to do one again. But this money is already mine, your fault you didn't reformulate it well'.  
'Damn ya. K… have ya slept wit' someone lately?'  
'No. 4 bucks for me'.  
'My turn. Umm, why were you so mad at me at the wedding?'

Daryl took a sip of his drink, and just watched her, unsure of what to say. Why had he been mad? Because he was jealous, yes. But he couldn't tell her that. He decided he'd just not answer, but then he changed his mind, figuring he could push it a little, see where it went.

'Cuz… cause you were wit' tha' guy, instea' of me'.

Carol just stared at him, holding the 2 dollars bill and sliding it across the table with her hand, until it ended up right next to his hand. Her eyes were still focused on his. He stared at her, starting to feel he was losing control. He didn't know whether to make a move on her right there or to grab her arm and take her with him.

'Hey! Carol! I'm sleeping over the pool table. We should leave'.

Carol looked confused for a second. She looked up at Andrea, then back at Daryl, until she suddenly stood up. He wasn't sure if he was imaging it, but she looked a little dissapointed.

'Alright', she said.  
'Ya leavin'?'  
'Umm, yes, I… bye Daryl', she gave him one last look and turned around.

...

Daryl just sat there, his head a roller coaster, his heart still pounding fast under his chest. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe anything that had happened. It felt surreal. And now she was gone, and he had this feeling on his chest, which told him to stand up and just run and kidnap her or something.  
He emptied his glass of beer and just stared at the wall, trying to calm down and think straight.  
He knew he had to do something.


	28. Chapter 28

28.

Andrea woke up inmediately. She didn't know what time it was, but she was prety certain someone was knocking the front door so fiercely she thought it may just tear apart. Her heart started to bit quicker… was it possible that Ed…? She hoped Carol didn't get up… figuring she could handle whatever was behind the door on her own.

She got up and walked to the door, trying to sneak through the lock 'Who the fuck is it?' She could see a male's frame, and she started to freak out. She was thinking of going to the kitchen to find a knife or something when the person behind the door spoke.

's' me Andrea'. She couldn't believe it. Was that Daryl's voice?  
'Daryl?' she asked.  
'Yep… I know it's pretty late, will ya open jus' for a second?'

Andrea rolled her eyes. This was a fucking romance novel and she was apparently part of it.

'What do you want, Daryl? It's fucking 2 am in the morning, you freaked me out'.

'Can ya get Carol?' Andrea stared at him, an annoyed expression on her face. She could smell the alcohol and smoke emanate from him.

'Are you sure this is a good idea, Daryl? Talking to her, drunk, at 2 AM? Why didn't you just ask her to stay when we were in the bar?'

'No' fuckin' drunk, not yer damn bussiness anyway'.

Her mouth dropped open. 'Excuse me? It is my fucking bussiness since it's MY house you bursted in, and it's MY friend you're talking about. Couldn't you just call her? Or talk to her tomorrow? Nothing personal here Daryl, but you know she's seeing someone else right?'

Daryl raised an eyebrow. 'Ya gonna call 'er or am I gonna have ta listen to yer fuckin' speech all night?'  
'Come inside, for god's sake, I can't fucking believe this'.

Carol showed up a few minutes later, looking sleepy and confused. Daryl 's eyes went inmediately to her slim legs her tiny pijama shorts were showing. He tried to focus on her eyes then, but he felt so nervous he just couldn't hold her gaze.

'What are you doing here, Daryl? Andrea is kind of mad'.  
'I, umm… figured I'd check how ya was doin'.

Carol chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him. 'Don't tell me, at 2 am in the morning? I already told you in the bar anyway, I'm doing fine.'

'tha' guy of yours, he isn' in town?' he realized he was trying to talk about anything other than the reason why he was here. Because he wasn't sure anymore. After they left, he just stayed in the bar, drinking a few more whiskeys, trying to deal with the sensations that little encounter had provoked on him. And it had suddenly made perfect sense: he had to get to Andrea's and see her, hell, in that moment he had even been certain that was what Carol wanted too.

'No. He doesn't live here'.  
'But ya guys are kinda serious huh?'  
'Yes. Kind of… I don't know Daryl, why do you care anyway?'

Daryl shrugged. 'Don' care, jus' fuckin' askin… can't I? didn' seem to bother ya back there at tha bar.'  
Carol sighed and put her hands on her hips, moving forward a little.

'It's 2 am, Andrea is trying to sleep and so am I, Daryl. So are you going to tell me why did you come here, asking about Tyresse, when you claim you don't care? Or you just randomly visit your ex fucks in the middle of the night to see how they are doing?'

Daryl moved forward too, so they were standing in front of each other now, in the middle of the living room.

'don' know why I'm here k? jus' drove here without thinkin' of it… don' know why though. 'm sorry'. He quickly glanced at her and started to anxiously bite his thumb, feeling ridiculous for having showed up in the first place.

'Wanted to see me and what?' Carol frowned. 'Are you drunk?'

He moved one step forward. 'been drinkin', yea, no' completely wasted though… I… seein' ya back there, it jus' left me wantin' to see ya again… Carol, I… I've missed ya, k?'

Carol stayed still, not able to think straight. The situation back in the bar had been enough to confound her even more than she felt she already was. She was surprised of herself, though, because instead of being all awkward and sad of actually seeing him there and sharing the table with him, she found herself talking, even flirting with him as she used to the first times they'd seen each other. She had thought so much about him the past weeks, that she had felt actually glad and even kind of happy of having ran into him at the bar. It was like realizing he hadn't gone anywhere, he was still in the city, doing the things he always did, working and hanging around with the guys whenever he wasn't at the shop. He was still kind of shy and awkward, with the same sarcastic sense of humour and with that damn half smile. And… because she knew it had been there, in his eyes, in the way he'd glance at her all the time…. he was still attracted to her, apparently. All of those things she thought about when they got back home and she went to bed. She had seen Daryl and he was still that rare, gorgeous guy she had liked a couple of months ago.

And now he was here, in the middle of the night, clearly because seeing her had meant something for him too. And he had said he'd missed her, those three words piercing her ears and spreading through her whole body like a shock of electricity. But she had to keep the calm, no matter how the whole situation was screaming for her to just lose control and either yell to him and tell him to leave or push him against the couch and let go.

'Are ya gonna say anythin'?'  
'Figured I'd hear what you have to say'.

'I miss ya, Carol, damn... I think of ya, and I miss ya, and I don' want ya to see tha' guy, an' I hate tha' he's fuckin' charmin' or whateva and tha' he may be jus' right for ya, cause I fuckin' ain't, I know tha'… he breathed. 'I jus', I'm fuckin' selfish an' I'm hopin' ya make a fuckin' mistake.'

If Carol hadn't known what to say a few seconds ago, now she felt she didn't know how to breath straight either. _Make a mistake and what?_ She thought. 'Make a mistake and what?' she found herself saying it loud.

Daryl moved forward then, putting his arms on her shoulders. Carol just stared at him, the confusion on her gaze making her look so fucking beautiful, he thought. 'Make a mistake an' come wit' me, at leas' for tonigh', he almost whispered, his gaze now not leaving hers.

Carol felt almost dizzy as his words sent a chill all over her body. She looked down, feeling incapable of moving away from him but unable to move forward either. She looked to the floor.  
'You know I can't, Daryl, you know we shouldn't. You're just drunk.'

Daryl lifted her chin then, forcing her to look at him. His lips were inches from hers now, and she found herself wanting him to kiss her more than she felt she had ever wanted anything. The hand that had been on her chin was moving to her face now, his eyes still on her, his gaze intense and dark and full of lust. 'I want ta kiss ya so badly', he whispered huskily, his fingers touching her bottom lip now, her lips slightly parted.

It was Carol who closed the distance then, her own hand going to the back of his neck as she kissed him eagerly, her tongue pushing inside his mouth reaching for his own, their tongues melting together when they encountered, intertwining inside their mouths, pulling back and forward and fighting for dominance as they deepened the kiss. She broke apart a little, tracing his bottom lip with her tongue and biting on it softly as she inhaled deeply. 'Damn, Carol', he breathed against her lips, kissing her harder and unconsciously moving forward so that she was now leaning against the side of the coach. She pressed herself against him, not wanting to break the kiss, scared she'd come back to her senses if she did, like if some sort of magic spell would be broken. It was Daryl who pulled apart after a few seconds, both of his hands on the sides of her face.

'Ya got no idea what ya do ta me, woman', and he kissed her again, slower this time, his mouth leaving hers and working down her neck, his tongue softly sucking on different places all along it until he reached her clavicle…. both of them pressing themselves against the other with such intensity the couch suddenly moved a few centimeters, making an awful noise.

'Oh shit! Daryl, we can't do this, not here', she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand and pushing him a little. She remained still and tilted her head, trying to listen to any movement Andrea might do in response to the noise. The apartment was silent though, but she realized then she couldn't just screw with someone in Andrea's house. It wouldn't be right. It would add another wrong element to the whole situation which was already way beyond wrong itself.

'Fine', he said, keeping his distance, his hand playing with a lock of hair on her face. Carol laughed when she saw the expression of his face. He looked like a dissapointed little child; and she was sure he wasn't doing it on purpose but he was even pouting a little. She leaned forward then, and kissed him softly. 'It's ok, we just have to be silent'.

Daryl chuckled. 'Ya ain' silent, woman, let's get outta 'ere'.

'Where?' Carol froze. She wanted this so bad, but she was afraid that if she left the apartment she'd just come back to her senses and decide not to do it. She didn't think that was an option actually, because she felt every cell of her body would hate her if she did that. She felt after all it wasn't so wrong, she wasn't committed to anyone, it's not that she had to be faithful or anything… yes, it sounded bad, but she needed it, she needed one last time with him. She frowned then, not liking how it sounded. Ok, she figured she needed a few last times with him actually, but she could think about it later.

'Wha's wrong, huh? Looks like ya battling with yerself over there', he said then, pinching her forehead as to make the frown go away.

'I am'.

Daryl stepped forward then, so that they were now very close again, his hands moving from her arms to her waist.

'look… I know I'm a fuckin' asshole… and I'm gonna understan' if ya don' wan' this ta happen, I jus' want ya to know… I'm fuckin' sorry, Carol. An' I'm not apologizing to ya here, I'm sayin' I regret it maself… hell, I'd give ya one million rides ta anywhere ya want if tha' meant I'd get ya back. I… yer worth so much more than tha.'

Carol felt herself melt in his words. She held his hands then, and rested them on the sides of her hips.

'What do you want, Daryl? Out of this, I mean.

Daryl sighed. 'I don' know, I'm not gonna lie ta ya jus' to get in yer pants… I don' know, Carol, I guess tha'… I want everythin' ta get back to how it was 'fore tha' day I fucked up. That's all I know… that's all I know how ta do anyway. I want ya, like crazy… tonigh'… with me… an' other nights too, tha' all I know fer sure'.

'I know I want tonight too'. And she kissed him again.


	29. Chapter 29

29.

'Let's go to ma place', he said when they broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavily and they had managed to end up against that couch again.

'Umm, ok… should I go tell Andrea I'm leaving?'

Daryl chuckled. 'Ya go ahead and tell her if ya think ya have ta.'  
'I don't want to wake her up, but when she doesn't find me tomorrow…'  
'She's gonna know exactly wha' happened. Ya could send 'er a text though'.  
'I need to find my own place to live', she sighed. 'Wait, I need to change too!', she looked down and laughed as she realized she was almost going to leave the house in her pijamas.

'I liked those lil' shorts, but go ahead', he teased, sitting on the coach until she came back.

She realized when she got in the truck, there were like 20 minutes until they got to Daryl's house. It was too much time to wait, too much time to think… too much time to regret about everything and now she didn't want any of that to happen.

'Daryl?'  
He was driving in silence, his eyes on the road, and he jumped a little when he heard her say his name so she figured he had been lost in her own thougts too.  
'Yea?'  
'Can you stop the car?'

He turned around and looked at her, dissapointment all over his face. But he didn't say anything and he did as she said though, stopping the car and pulling away at the side of the road.

'What's wrong?'  
She leaned in then, grabbing his face with her hand and kissing him. He didn't react at first, but it took him two seconds to reach for her waist and slid her towards him, as he deepened the kiss, his tongue hot and moving in circles with her own. 'Whatcha doin'?' he murmured between soft moans, leaning his head against the car's sit as she kissed her neck and started to unbotton his sleeveless shirt.  
'I don't want to wait until we get there', she whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe.

Daryl sat up straight and looked at her, his blue eyes darkened and full of fire, 'ya don' wanna wait?' he repeated as he kissed the spot between her neck and her shoulder. 'Ok, c'mon', he said opening the front door and grabbing her hand, indicating her to slip off the truck.

'What are we doing?' she asked, hoping he wasn't thinking of having sex in the park that was right in front of the street. He walked her to the back of the truck, and opened the back door.

'See?' he said, and lifted her up, putting her inside. It was actually very spacious and there was even some kind of blanket, and a pillow. She looked around, and sat on the blanket.

'You bring all of your women here?' she asked, raising her eyebrows, but he thought she didn't seem mad or upset, it actually seemed she was teasing him.  
'Hell no'. It was partially true after all; he had taken them there every now and then, specially when there was people around, but most times he didn't take the time and just ended fucking them on the front seat.  
'I don' believe ya', she was looking so fucking cute, sitting indian style, her arms across her chest, her mouth pouting a little.  
'Hey', he said, crawling near her and pulling her to him, 'I was takin' ya ta the comfyness of ma bed, it's you who don' wanna wait 'ere'.

She was leaning against him, her back pressed on her chest, his legs spreaded next to her sides, his arms crossed around her stomach.

'I don't forget you didn't answer my question back in the bar, you made it pretty obvious you at least slept with someone'.  
'or maybe that's wha' I wanted ya ta think', he said as he placed soft kisses on her neck, holding her tighter against him.

It was as if the intensity that had been there back in the apartment had been slowly erased, replaced by some kind of serenity… she thought it was similar than how it was after they'd had sex: just laying there, lazily touching each other, not asleep but not fully awake either, and that was how she was feeling right now. The fact that this was happening, that it wasn't that she was never seeing him again, brought that to her, and she figured it did the same to him too.

'So who did you sleep with? Tell me!' she lifted her head a little trying to search for his eyes.  
'I don' know'.  
'What you mean you don't know?' she felt she wasn't mad, hell, it had been a month and she was seeing Tyresse anyway. She didn't like the idea, of course she didn't, but she was asking out of curiosity most than anything.  
'It means I don' know… couldn' say one thin' 'bout 'er if ya asked me. Didn' pay attention'.  
'So you never remember anything about the women you sleep with? Not even their hair colour?' she was absently brushing her fingers on his arm as she spoke.  
'ya remember wha' ya want ta remember I s'posse… I could describe every fuckin' thing 'bout yer face and yer body, for instance.'

She turned around then, facing him, her finger pressing against his forehead: 'You're telling me that to make me feel special and get me to have sex with you'.

He looked at her and chuckled. 'Naw', he said, feeling he didn't have the courage to tell her that she was actually special to him, 'I can get in yer pants without needing ta say anythin', he joked.

She was staring at him, her eyes narrowed, a shade of a smile in her mouth.  
'Wha'?'  
'There's something about people's pupils when they lie, I don't remember it very well but you have your pupils like that now'.

He looked down at her lips and then back at her eyes again, his heart starting to pound faster just by having her there, in front of him. He felt the tone of his voice change as he brought his hand to the side of her face, moving it all the way down until it rested right above her breasts. 'That's not what yer seein' in my eyes', he said in a whisper. Carol held her own hand over his and leaded it down, his fingers touching the line between her breasts, his other hand fighting with her t-shirt in order to gain better access.

He saw she was leaning down, her eyes still fixed on him, so he crawled over her, his hand grabbing the hem of her t-shirt and lifting it up her upper body, trying to pull it over her head. She helped him with her free hand as she unbuttoned his shirt with the other. He took it off quickly and started to kiss all the way up her stomach, holding his weight with both of his hands, Carol raising herself on her elbows. It appeared that the serenity was over.

He moved his head up, fighting to unclasp her bra with one hand. He cursed and she laughed and unclasped it herself, his mouth moving despertately to one of her breasts, kissing it all over and tracing the shape of her nipple with his tongue. She was running her hands up and down his back as he worked her out, his mouth now moving to her other breast and then to her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses all along, as one of his hands began to tease her over her cotton pants. 'Daryl', she moaned when he finally reached her mouth, and he felt his dick ache in pain as he realized she was despertately lifting her hips, rubbing herself under the touch of his hand.

He kissed her then, his tongue instantly reaching hers, both tongues moving and rubbing against each other as he slided his hand under her panties, his fingers slowly moving in circles around her clit. 'Damn Carol', he said almost in pain feeling how wet she was.

'It's your fault', she whispered in his ear, sucking his earlobe with her tongue. He moaned pretty loudly and tried to unbotton his pants. He took Carol's pants and panties off all together and started to kick his own pants away too, so that now he was just in his boxers and Carol was naked under him. She brought his head to hers and kissed him again, her hand reaching under his boxers until it finally grabbed him. Daryl stood still then, feeling the pleasure was overwhelming, and then Carol broke the kiss and opened her eyes. He looked down at her.

'I want to go down on you', she said, her voice a fucking hot whisper.

His eyes were huge then, his dick hardening even more, if that was even possible, under the grip of her hand.

'Wha'?' he managed to whisper.

'I want to take you inside my mouth, just like you did with me the other day', he almost came right there when she saw her wet her bottom lip with her tongue. He was pretty sure she had done that on purpose, where had this Carol came from?

He took his boxers away and grabbed his own dick, pulling Carol's hand apart. He put the tip of him over her clit and began to trace circles around it. Carol closed her eyes and he felt her shiver under him, although their bodies were not attached and he was leaning against her, holding his weight with one hand.

'ya almos' made me come jus' by hearin' tha', he whispered over her mouth as he increased the speed of the movement. She was moaning and her whole body was moving frantically in protest. He could even feel her clit tense under his dick, and then he couldn't wait anymore, so he positioned himself on her entrance.

'Fuck!' he almost yelled. Carol opened her eyes then.

'Got no condom here', she thought he saw him blush. And then something took her over and she grabbed his dick and pushed forward. 'nothing will happen', she said almost despertately. Daryl was still looking at her, his eyes narrowing, as if trying to make sure it was really alright. He couldn't believe he was still going to do it… he had always been obsessed about wearing a condom, would never do it without it… and now here he was, feeling that if she'd said they wouldn't do it because of that he'd have thrown himself under the truck.

'Oh, fuck, carol', he muttered as he slowly entered her, the feeling of her, tight and wet around him huge because he was not wearing that stupid thing. He was sure he was not going to last a minute.

'Keep going', she said in between moans, her hands going to his ass, her legs wrapping around his waist, pressing himself tighter against her. He moved harder into her this time, encouraged by every moan she made, his eyes sometimes fixed on hers when hers were opened, sometimes closed in a painfull expression as he tried to control himself. He slowed his pace a little, breathing heavily and leaning in to kiss her fiercely, his tongue moving forward and back matching his own movements. 'ya drive me crazy, ya know tha?', he whispered and she pressed herself against him even more, lifting her hips to rub against him, matching his movements until he felt he was seconds away.

He thrusted harder into her then, rewarded by a loud moan that escaped her mouth. He moved in and out in circles trying to hold it as much as he could and then he felt her tighten around him, her muscles pressing him and sending an overloaded sensation all over his body because he could feel her right there, without anything in between. He kissed her hard and bit her lip, 'can't hold it anymore carol', he said on her mouth… 'oh my god daryl', she answered and that was it, he moved forward and pressed himself inside her, kissing her despertately as he felt the pleasure taking him over, his hands trembling, almost making him collide over her… he thrusted one last time as her muscles around him relaxed against him and her own orgasm finished.

He let himself drop over her and kissed her forehead, removing the locks of hair that were stuck over it.

'Daryl?'  
'yea?'  
'you want me to take the morning after pill?'

He looked at her. Her cheeks were red and she was still breathing heavily. She didn't seem worried, but if she was, she still looked so fucking beautiful he had to kiss her before thinking of what she'd asked him. He couldn't decide if it was better if she took the pill. Had it been any other woman he'd be taking her to the pharmacy right away... but it was her and right now he just couldn't manage to think of anything other than what had just happened.

'Ya feel it's necessary?' he said then, pulling away and sitting on his knees, trying to reach for his clothes.  
'I don't know, I'm… sorry I got caught up in the moment'.  
'Hell, woman, don' apologize… we both did… um, guess ya could take it, isn't it bad or somethin'?'  
'Umm, kind of. It's not ideal, I mean, docs don't recommend you do it all the time. But I don't want to be worrying and worrying you about it.'  
'We'll buy it tomorrow then, if ya say it's ok.' He looked at her then, smirking: 'it'll be easy to know whose is it anyway'.  
She laughed, biting her bottom lip, rolling her eyes and pushing him so that he almost fell back. 'You asshole!'  
'Damn, yer so beautiful when yer mad', he kissed her again as she sat up. 'and by tha way, I liked tha', that's wha' I was expectin' ya ta say righ' after other than talkin' bout tha' damn pill'.  
'I liked it too, but we don't want you to be a bigheaded. Wait, you said we were going to buy it tomorrow?'  
'Yea… cause I want ya ta come sleep wit' me tonigh'.'


	30. Chapter 30

30 chapters and there's still a lot ahead!

This one is rather short, but I hope you like it :)

S.-

30.

'Mhmm, woman, bring me an energy bar or somethin' if ya wan' me ta keep goin', he said sleepily as Carol started to kiss his chest and his neck.

'You're no fun', she pulled away and layed next to him.  
'That's not wha' ya was screamin' a few minutes ago', he smirked at her, although she couldn't see him.  
'You're disgusting, Daryl'.

She wasn't sure what time it was, but she was pretty certain the sun would come up anytime soon. Carol couldn't believe the first thing they did when they got to Daryl's house was going straight to his room, crashing against each other on the bed, although that time they had taken it slow. She thought it had still been incredible in an absolute different way.

'Are you really going to sleep now?' she asked, kind of dissapointed. It's not that she wanted to necessarily get it going again… but she felt it would be morning soon and she'd have to leave. What scared her the most was she didn't know what was going to happen afterwards, she didn't even know if they were going to see each other again. That thought sent a sharp pain on her chest, but she figured all she could do for now was staying awake with him for as long as she could, enjoying the moment.

He turned around so that he was on his side now, resting his head on his hand. 'Wha' plans ya got?'  
'We could talk, until... you know, we recover'.

'ya talk all ya wan'.. if I don' answer though it's cuz I'm fuckin' sleepin'.

'How is it that we never met each other before? Don't you think it's weird?' she asked, all of a sudden.

Daryl shrugged '.What's weird 'bout it? I moved a' year ago… ya don' meet someone 'til ya do. It's how it works'.

'But Annandale is rather small, i think it's strange i've never seen you before'.

'Maybe ya did, but we didn' know each other so ya don' have a reason ta remember'.

'Oh, believe me I would have remembered you', she said laughing a little.

'Oh yea? Why?'  
'Cause you're hot Daryl! That's why. Don't act as if you didn't know that. That's the reason why Andrea remembered you as a matter of fact'.

'Pfff', he rolled his eyes. 'am not'.

'You do. It'd be weird if you said it but you know you do.'

'Shut up'. He said covering her mouth with his. 'ask tha' boyfriend of yers if he knows who tha Dixons are, see wha' he tells ya. 'hot' won' be tha first word ta come from his mouth'.

'Right… you lived in Senoia'. She said thoughtfully. 'so why would he know about you then? Were you guys famous or something?'

Daryl chuckled, 'tha' a way of sayin' it I s'posse. Yea, we were famous, my ol' man was fuckin' famous fer murderin' some people but hey, happens all tha time', he said sarcastically.

Carol's mouth dropped open 'you're kidding me right? Are you serious Daryl? And Merle?'

'Huh… Merle was famous fer bein' high all tha time, gettin' into trouble, everyone expected he'd turn jus' like ma father, hell, they thought tha' bout me too'.

'Did he?'

'Merle? Naw… he's a son'f a bitch, but he ain't no murderer'.

'So everyone in Senoia knows who the Dixons are'.

'Yep, mos' likely they do.'

'How come you are so different?'

'Hell, Carol, 's not tha' I'm a fuckin' doctor or anythin'… I'm as Dixon as they are in many ways'.  
'Are you upset we're having this conversation?'

He brushed his thumb along her cheek. 'No, I ain'… not anymore anyways... tha'day we left Senoia, tha' was the day I promised to maself my past wouldn' upset me anymore'.

'Hey', he said, when he realized she hadn't spoken for a while, 'I scared tha fuck outta ya huh?'.

She was laying on her back, thinking about everything Daryl had just told her. She grabbed his hand and pressed it on her chest. 'No, Daryl! Of course not, it surprised me that's all… I didn't know all that, but hey, I have one hell of a past too. Maybe we all do… the good thing is, when you manage to get rid of it… then you see how better things start to come along. Whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger and all that', she quoted.

Daryl chuckled. 'Tha' quote's fucked up… wha' doesn' kill ya, it makes ya fuckin' stranger'.

They remained in silence for a while, Carol feeling sleep was winning her over. She was thinking of a lot of things at the same time: what Daryl had told her; what was going to happen tomorrow; what she was going to do with Tyresse… she suddenly remembered that she was actually going to Senoia next weekend, and everything just started to sound absurd: Senoia, the place Daryl escpaed from trying to leave his past behind… the same place she was going to, to see if there was some kind of future with Tyresse.

It was as if he read her mind when she heard him say:  
'So wha' sup wit' tha' guy of yers?'

She turned to look at him then. 'Can I be honest with you?'

'Ya better be, woman… can't stand when people lie ta me, never lie ta anyone either, tha's why most people don' like me.'

'Everyone likes honesty'.

'Naw, everyone likes hearin' wha' they wanna hear'.

She thought that was actually true.

'So wha's up wit' him anyways?'

Carol sighed. 'I don't know, Daryl… I… don't see a reason not to give it a try, you know? it's weird talking with you about it because, it's actually you who I think of when I'm with him… and then there's the court coming in a few weeks and everything and sometimes I just don't know what I'm doing. I should be crying in bed thinking what's gonna happen if Ed doesn't go to jail, feeling sorry about myself for every time he'd put his hands on me, and that isn't happening. And he… he says all the right things, does all the right things… and he actually likes me, as in… wanting what we have to become a serious thing and all that. And it's not that I get bored around him, I actually have a good time… but I just don't know. I feel so confused… I can't believe how my life changed in 2 months. And it'd been all for good, I know that, I just… it turned from a miserable routine, in which I knew what was going to happen every damn day, into a damn rollercoaster.'

He was listening to her, paying a lot of attention actually. 'Damn Carol, ya actually had a lot ta say 'bout the whole thing'.

She chuckled. 'I know… and I could go on forever, but to answer your question, I'm not sure. I… I told him I was going to go there, next weekend. To Senoia I mean… spend the weekend with him, all that stuff, and I wanted to, but I don't know, I don't feel I forcé myself to like him, because I like him, kind of… but with you, it just is there, I don't know how to explain.'

He was looking at her with an unreadable expression. His forehead slightly frowned, his eyes narrowed. 'Hey, is this bothering you? Talking about this, I mean. I think it's pretty weird'.

'Nah, I mean.. yea it's kinda weird, but I think I understan' ya'.

'You do? How?'

'Cuz it's not tha' hard ta do it.. I mean, ya been through a lot 'f shit, ya met a nice guy, ya not sure if ya really like 'im but ya think it's worth ta try'.

'I met you, too'.

'Yea, so wha'? I'm nothin' big, I'm just tha kind of guy ya never thought ya'd be with, and that is wha' caught yer attention'.

She sat on the bed then, looking down at him with an annoyed expression.

'That isn't how it is, Daryl, jesus… you underestimate yourself'.

'It's how it is.. ya gonna realize tha' anytime soon… and it attracts ya cause ya know this is likely not goin' anywhere... It's how we all work'.

'I like you, not because of that. I like things about you… things you may not be aware that you have, Daryl, but you do. And I like it that there's so much more in there than what you are willing to show, but I happened to see it somehow'.

He grabbed her arm, pulling her softly to him.

'I like ya too ya know? yer the first woman I like... even… but I don' want ya to stop seein' this guy or somethin' like tha' cause of me'.

'You know what, Daryl? I'm glad we're having this conversation, and I'm glad that for some reason I don't feel hurt or bothered by hearing you say this, but you really don't care? I'm just curious… if you say you like me, you really don't care if I go see him next weekend? You're ok knowing that I might start something with him?

He thought a moment about it.

''s not tha' I don' care… it's jus' tha'… it doesn' matter if I care or not. There's some things I jus' can't give ya.. Can't fuckin' give anyone actually.. so wha' am I gonna do? Make ya stay wit' me when there's a whole lotta stuff ya deserve and ya won't be getting from me? Tha's not fair for ya… and if I didn' give a damn I'd go fer it, say shit to ya I'm not sure 'bout ta keep ya here, but I give a damn, I care 'bout ya.. tha's why I can't.'

'But how can you know what can or can't you give if you don't give it a try?'

'cuz I'm not willin' ta give it a try.. wouldn' wanna hurt ya, or me… things are better done by people who know how ta do them'.

'You're wrong, you know? things are better done by people who really want to do them, doesn't matter if they know how to do them or not… you figure out, when you really care.'

'can't risk ta figure it out'.

Carol crossed her arms around her knees, staring at the wall. She thought she was starting to understand Daryl… to understand the twisted way of thinking he had developed in order not to suffer. She didn't know what was going to happen between them. She had the feeling, for some reason, that it wasn't going to be over just yet. There was Tyresse, and there was Ed and a lot of things that were right behind the door, that would hit her in her head when she left his house in a few hours. But this, what had happened with Daryl every time they'd seen each other, it had been real and it had flew so naturally between them it just felt right… this she didn't have to understand. She'd hold to this, to these moments whenever things get complicated in the near future.

She smiled and turned around. He was almost asleep.

'So, have you recovered yet?'


	31. Chapter 31

Another chapter to set up what's coming next, I know it's rather short and uneventful, but there's a lot of action coming and I just love to explore Daryl's thoughts.

Hope you like it, have a nice weekend and get ready for 4.2 this sunday!

31.

'Will you please not say anything about it?' Carol said when she opened the door, watching Andrea in the kitchen, wearing glasses and taking notes as she read a huge book.

It was 4 pm when Carol managed to find the strength to ask Daryl to take her back to Andrea's. They had slept the whole morning and then they woke up and had sex for the fourth time. She chuckled at the memory of Daryl telling her he'd need a week to recover, and she thought it was weird that she was already thinking about him although she'd seen him one minute ago. So when Daryl's truck stopped on Andrea's house, they just stared at each other, none of them knowing what to say, and they kissed for a long time until she got off the truck in silence. They hadn't even say goodbye to each other, as a matter of fact.

Andrea looked up at her over the book. 'About what?'

Carol smiled. 'Thanks… I'm… going to take a shower. I know you're studying a lot, so I won't bother you… I'll be reading in my room ok?'

'Carol, wait'.

'What?' she turned around, figuring she was giving her a talk about the whole thing. And she probably deserved it, so she stood there waiting for her to speak.

'I've got some good news and some bad ones for you, so… tell me which you want to hear first'.

'Umm, the good ones I suposse?'

'Ok, good news is… I will be able to be your lawyer, cause I'm graduating in two weeks'. She smiled a little but not as much as she would if that was all she had to say, and Carol inmediately understood the bad news were related to Ed.

'Oh my god! Andrea, that's so great! We are going to celebrate so much!'

'Hope we get to celebrate both things, I'm sure we will though'.

So bad news are… I'm going to court soon?'

Andrea sighed. 'Yep, the notification arrived on Friday… I've been wanting to give it to you but Tyresse was here and I didn't want to upset you right then…. Then yesterday you took off with Daryl so I just couldn't find the time to do it' Carol thought there was some kind of accusation tone in her voice, but then again she figured Andrea wouldn't be like that… she guessed she was just paranoid and feeling guilty herself. They'd still have to talk about it though; she cared what Andrea thought about the whole thing.

'When exactly?'

'In 22 days… we have time, you know? and of course, Carol, if you prefer someone more experienced to be your lawyer I totally understand'.

'Are you kidding me, Andrea? who could be better than you? Besides… nobody knows the situation as you do… I will feel safe knowing it's you who does it'.

Andrea smiled. 'Thank you, for the confidence you know? Really… I'm nervous but I think it's going to work out just fine. Listen… we have some time to talk about it, but just so you know… I think the divorce part is the easy one, it's even granted, actually. So you relax about it. Ed and his lawyer are going to focus in avoiding jail though, that will be the complicated part… he'll probably try to prove he's got some mental disease or some shit like that, but we've got good witnesses… like Rick, we've got the medical results of your injury… they'll have some cards to play with, I'm sure… but you have everything on your side.'

Carol swallowed hard. It had been exactly like she thought it would be when she was in Daryl's house some hours ago… reality was hitting her hard on her face. But she believed Andrea, and she also knew that objectively she didn't have many ways of losing this. If your husband hurt you with a knife -apart from all the others forms of abuse he had applied to her, but considering that was the strongest evidence they had- and he didn't end up being punished for it, then she supossed everything about the judicial system was just fucked up. And apart from that, she thought she didn't care that much if Ed ended up in a mental clinic, in jail or in Hawaii, as long as he finally got legally away from her and every other woman and she received some kind of financial reward. So, whatever happens, she definitely was going to win.

'I know… I know… we will have to practice my speech and all that, other than that… I think we're good'. She smiled to her. 'Ok, I really need a shower. And you need to graduate'.

'Hey!' Andrea called her as she was heading to the bathroom 'don't think we're not talking about last night! Just so you know!'

Daryl had absolutely forgotten about visiting Merle on Saturday. He'd have to wait until the next, he figured, and he chewed his nails as he thought how Merle was doing back there. He was just 3 months away of freedom, of coming back to their house, finding a job… those simple things that sounded just impossible when it came to Merle. Sometimes, or most of the time actually, Daryl doubted he was going to make it. Merle usually ended up choosing to fuck up, sooner or later, and all Daryl could hope right now is that at least he decided to fuck up later, when he got away of that place. Daryl didn't want to think that his brother may just have given up, or even worse, if that was what he really wanted out of his life… being high and drank and getting into trouble the only way of enjoying life he could find. But then again, maybe that was because he'd never tried anything different… the truth was, even Daryl was so used to him being like that, that during the brief moments of calm his brother'd have, he just seemed like a complete stranger, even to Daryl.

Daryl thought it was unfair how junkies like Merle may end up sharing the jail with son of a bitches like that Ed guy, or even his own father. Hell, he even noticed how people tended to be harder on guys like Merle, only because they caused more public trouble. If someone killed other person or beated on their wifes in the privacy of their own houses, then they didn't seem to care much, as long as that doesn't disturb them. And then there was him… he didn't know where he fitted when it came to people's opinion, he just figured that he was just as fucked up as Merle... the main difference being that when people looked at him in a weird way or walked away from him because he was a fucking redneck or some shit, he'd just low his head down, somewhat understanding why they did that, or even feeling he deserved it… Merle, instead, would do something to prove them right, like starting a fight or yelling at them or something. Yes, that was it.

He lighted a cigarrete and sat on his yard, watching the sunset as he took a sip of his beer can every now and then. He thought of Carol, of course he thought of Carol… like he had been doing since she left, until he remembered Merle. He thought how she was going to Senoia next week, the place that had given him such a hard time his whole life… she was meeting this new guy of hers there, a guy he didn't know much about, but that looked like a fucking promise of a nice, neat future to her. And he was glad of that, in some twisted way; he'd just low his head down just as he did with everything else, because he simply believed some guy like that was what she deserved, and most of all, what she'd want.

He'd just get drunk all weekend to avoid thinking of that guy on top of her though.

Daryl had to admit it had been there, for a minute, or maybe for longer… the feeling that it may actually be him who she wanted now… him other than that Tyresse or any other politically correct guy that might run into her; him with all the fucking baggage he carried with and that he had even told her about a bit. It had been there and it was fucking amazing, but he'd just leave that thought aside, erase it, it didn't make any sense anyway.

He took a puff of his cigarrete and exhaled deeply, the smoke coming out of his mouth together with a deep sigh. He suppossed life was back to normality now: work, weekend fucks, Merle, the woods. That normality he had fought so hard to reach and that he wasn't willing to risk losing, not even for someone as incredible as Carol. It was getting late, good time to hunt, he thought. Tomorrow was Monday and he had a lot of shit to do, every day stuff. He stood up and headed inside, stopping by the door for a second to throw the cigarrete away. Just like how he was going to do with his thoughts of her.


	32. Chapter 32

So let's move a little forward with this story!

Great weekend for you all.

S.-

32.

Carol came back from work and started to go through her clothes, picking up what she thought she'd need for her little trip.

'Need any help?' Andrea came in, holdings two glasses of lemonade and handing one to her.

'Thanks', she said taking a sip from the glass. 'um, no, thank you, I think I've got this. Not sure about how the weather is going to be though'.  
'So… how do you feel about this romantic escape?' Andrea asked, sitting on the bed.  
Carol chuckled and rolled her eyes. 'I don't know, Andrea… I guess I've been trying not to think and just do it. I think it's going to be alright though…'  
'Geez, your enthusiasm is just contagious'.  
'I know…', Carol said, sighing and sitting on the floor in the middle of the clothes that were spreaded everywhere. 'I know, I guess I will feel more excited when I get there. Did you know that's where Daryl used to live? With Merle and his family'.  
'Umm, I think I did, yes… it's starting to sound familiar now that I hear it. You never told me what happened that day though. You ok with it?'  
Carol rested her head on her hands. 'I think I am… I thought I'd feel guilty or bad about it and I don't… the only thing I regret, actually, is not having used protection the first time…'

Andrea's mouth dropped open. 'Oh my god! Carol! You didn't wear a condom? What's wrong with you? And what you mean the first time? Jesus! How many times you went for it?' She sounded amused actually. 'don't take me wrong, I'm sure you guys would have a beautiful baby, but I think it may not be the right moment'.

Carol laughed along with her. 'I took the morning after pill… when Daryl brought me back here, he stopped at the pharmacy, bought it himself.'

'Good. So did you tell him you were going to visit Tyresse?

'Yes, I did… Because he asked though, and he said something like he didn't like the idea but he wasn't stopping me because he knew he may be right for me'.

'Jesus, I bet he's climbing on the walls right now. Why is he such a coward? What are you going to do anyway? is it over then?'

'I don't know Andrea. I like to think I will clear my mind when the whole Ed issue is over, until then though… I just don't know. I think about not seeing Daryl anymore and the idea just doesn't sound right, but then again how far could I go with him? He doesn't want any of it… and each time I see him, I like him even more… but Ty, he's just one hell of a guy.'  
'Yeah… ', Andrea said, understandingly. 'Listen, you go there, have fun, see how you feel with Ty. I agree with you, it will all be clearer after the trial'.

...

'Less than three months ta go man'.  
'Yeah, whateva lil' brotha, sounds like fuckin' eternity ta me'.  
''s not too far away… an' it's fuckin' awesome tha' Hershel had offered ya a job'.

Merle smirked. 's' fuckin' awesome tha' I'll get to sneak wit' tha' lil' blond in between work'.  
Daryl laughed. 'Hershel would kick yer ass man, if he found out'.

'So.. yer woman still cheatin' on ya wit' tha' guy?'  
'she ain't ma woman man… we… kinda ended up sleepin' togetha the other day though'.

Merle clapped Daryl's back. 'Tha's my lil' brotha! Show tha' fucker he ain' takin' what's yers'.  
Daryl rolled his eyes. 'Tha's not tha point man.. it sorta happened, doesn' mean it's happenin' again.. she's in Senoia right now, visitin' him or some shit… she asked me if I was ok wit' that, told her ta jus' go for it.'

Merle clenched his teeth. 'Ya fuckin' like tha' bitch Darylina, when are ya gonna get a pair of balls an' jus' fuckin' go for it? Ya ain't me, stop tryin' ta restrain yerself'.

'Jesus bro, when did ya become fuckin' matchmaker? Ya used to call pussies ta guys who commited to women an' all'

'Maybe since I'm fuckin' locked in this place, with no one givin' a shit 'bout me other than yerself every now and then... seein' how the women of tha other junkies come visit, bring 'em food an' playstantions an' books an' shit, get ta the room an' fuck 'em, jus' fuckin' take care of 'em ya know?'

Daryl shrugged. 'Beth visited ya an' brought ya an Apple pie the otha day'.

Merle laughed out loud. 'Tha' sweet girl... she did tha' outta compassion more than anythin'… rather have her givin' me a blow job though, I'm way too fucked up ta give it a shot anyway… but you, lil' brotha… ya should do it, might be worth it.'

Daryl looked at him, chewing on his nails, not knowing what to say about it. 'Ya gonna put up wit' it, Merle? Fer the next three months?'

'Ain't fuckin' promisin' ya anythin' lil' brotha… I'll give it a damn try though'.

...

So? Liking Senoia so far?'

They were sitting on a nice bar over the lake. The sun was going down and the sight of the lights of the city was beautiful. Yes, she was liking Senoia so far, she guessed, but they had been doing so many different kind of things all day, she was just feeling kind of tired.

She had arrived the night before, pretty late actually, and Tyresse just took her to some dinner place near by and then they went back to his place. Carol was surprised when she saw he had actually prepared the guests room for her to stay there. She had assumed she was just sleeping on his bed, but she figured he had wanted to give her other option, so that if she in fact ended up sleeping with him, it'd be out of her willingness to do it rather than cause there wasn't any other place to sleep in. For some reason, she found Tyresse's patience and respect towards her nice and sweet, but also kind of discouraging. It made her feel like some sort of porcelain doll, and she thought it was flattering too when a woman could perceive that the man on her side was just desperate to have her with him, as it had been with Daryl. She blamed herself for that thought, because she had promised to herself she was not making any kind of comparison between the two men. They were so different there was no point to begin with anyway.

She smiled. 'Yes… It's nice. Like it that it's so peaceful in here, yet there are a lot of things to do.'  
'Yes, and I have the feeling I made you do them all in one day… you must be tired'.  
'I'm fine… it was fun, and different… I'm not exactly an outdoors chick, I like it though… it's nice for a change'.

Tyresse chuckled. 'Good to hear that… maybe I can convince you into paragliding next time'.  
'Oh yes, definitely… the day I feel it's not worth living anymore and decide to kill myself out of a heart attack'.

He laughed. 'I promise it will be a lighter day tomorrow though. I'm just… I've been planning all of this for a while, I tend to be over-enthusiastic sometimes and forget it's also nice to just chill around'.

'Chilling around sounds good… so, do you know the Dixons? I've heard they used to live here.'

'Of course I know the Dixons, they are like a live myth here, everyone knows them. They moved away though, I don't know where… Jack, the brothers ol' man, is in prison though. Was a tough son of a bitch that one… and in such a small town, well, he didn't remain unnoticed. He was dangerous too'.

'The brothers moved to Annandale, that's why I'm asking…. I know them actually. Merle is in rehab for taking drugs, and the youngest, Daryl… he's working there'. Carol suddenly felt guilty for bringing Daryl up into conversation, but she was curious to know if that reputation Daryl talked about was actually true.

'Yeah, I knew Merle… he was just trouble, nothing like his old man though… poor guy just turned into a junkie, doubt it there were many other options for him, with a father like that. Never met Daryl though, he used so stay by himself, avoid people… that's what I heard at least. People used to say he wasn't like them, but he had just been cursed with that surname or something.'

'I think you might have seen him in Glenn's wedding… he was the guy who bumped into us, remember?'

'Umm, I remember the situation yeah, can't put a face to him though. So are you fríends or something?'

Carol blushed a little, and hoped Tyresse hadn't noticed. 'Umm, yes, kind of, I guess.'

'Good thing they did, getting the hell out of here. Hey, Carol… just so you know, and feel free to tell me if you're ok with it or not, I was thinking I'd like to go to the trial, be with you, keep you company'.

...

Tyresse's house was a nice duplex a little far away of the city, in a beautiful neighborwood surrounded by the woods. When they got there, it was already dark, and Carol started to feel nervous, knowing this was probably the time for something to happen.

When they got inside, Tyresse headed to the kitchen and grabbed two beer cans. 'I've got some movies if you'd like to watch one', he said, and nodded in direction to the living room where a comfy looking sofa was arranged in front of a big plasma. Carol could tell he was nervous too. She walked towards the coach and in the moments she sat, she saw him quickly sit next to her, slightly turned so that he was facing her.

'Sure, a movie sounds good. What you got?'

'There are plenty to watch, I rent them through the TV', he said and moved his hand to rest it on the side of her face. She leaned on it and felt her heart beating faster. _Calm down_, she thought, suddenly unsure of whether this was the right thing to do.

He leaned in then and kissed her. The kiss was soft at first, their lips just brushing against each other, but then he slided his tongue into her mouth and pressed her against him, deepening the kiss. She kissed him back, her own tongue moving against his. He broke apart a few seconds later and looked at her with a slight smile.  
'Or we could just head to my room, if you want'.

She couldn't find anything to say so she just nodded. He softly grabbed her hand then, pulling her up, and walked her to his room. When they got there, he turned her around and kissed her again, much eagerly this time. Carol wasn't sure if what was happening was real or not, his huge hands going up and down her back as they moved towards the bed, not breaking the kiss… the smell of his cologne strong, invading her senses, and she thought it contrasted so much with Daryl's smell of skin and the woods… his movements firm but hesitant, as if he was waiting for her permission before doing anything… taking a step forward only when she'd respond, and suddenly her shirt was off, she wasn't sure when, and he was sliding her onto the bed, and she wanted her head to just stop and let her senses flow… and she wanted to stop thinking of Daryl's shameless hands all over her body.

He collided on top of her then, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled at him, her eyes slightly opened. It had been nice, it hadn't blown her mind away , but she had liked it anyhow. She hadn't reached her own release but then again she figured it'd have been imposible to do it with her mind going a thousands thoughts per minute as it had. She concentrated hard no to make any kind of comparison. He moved away from her to lay next to her, still breathing heavily.

'I promise it will be better next time, I was… kind of nervous I guess, it's how you make me'.

She reached for his hand with hers in the dark, and held it over his tomach. 'I liked it, you don't have to apologize'.

He chuckled and then he was silent and his breath paced. She figured he was already asleep.

...

It was almost 10 pm when Daryl got back home. He thought for a second about hitting some bar, getting wasted and finding some chick, as a way of avoiding the long night he was sure was coming, but just the idea of it disgusted him. He didn't know what to do to stop thinking that most likely Carol was laying naked on that guy's bed in that exact moment, and he was feeling like an asshole for actually having encouraged her to do it. He could have at least told her he didn't want that guy's hands all over her… no, instead he had to go and give her his blessings. He shook his head dissaprovingly. He was such a jerk.

He layed on the coach and turned the TV on, Badass resting on his feet. He slipped through the channels as he smoked a cigarrete. Could it be possible that he was so fucked up that even Merle had told him to go for it, and he still didn't do it? He shifted a little, making Badass wake up and bark.

'I know dude, life fuckin' sucks'.


	33. Chapter 33

I know you probably hated what happened with Carol and Tyresse in the last chapter, but it is just necessary for the development of this story... you just wait and see!

Some things of this chapter you will probably not like too.. I know I don't like them myself, but hey, life is complicated sometimes!

As always, your reviews encourage me to keep writing this little story, and I love reading them :)

S.-

33.

'Daryl, there's a few broken parts I need ya to get, from different places'. Herman said as he walked in the garage where Daryl was working on an engine.

'Sure. Want me ta go righ' now? Kinda was workin' on this, but I can do it when I get back'.

'No, it's ok… keep doing that, I'll be needing you to go in a few hours though, before midday.'

Daryl just nodded and his attention went back to the engine. He noticed Herman was stil standing there.

'Hey', he heard Herman say. He was confused as to what the hell he wanted and he turned around, slightly annoyed.

'Wha' man?'  
'Um, Ed's trial is next week, thought you'd want to know'.

It took a few seconds to Daryl to understand what Herman was talking about. He stood up then, brushing the dirt off his pants, and looked at him.

'Ed, as in, tha motherfucker who was married ta Carol?'  
'Yep… as far as I know, Andrea's gonna be Carol's lawyer, she's graduating this Friday too'.

'So wha' are the odds? I s'posse everythin's gonna work out jus' fine righ'?' He found himself actually concerned. He could imagine Carol all nervous and upset about it, and all he could hope was that the son of a bitch spent a good amount of time being miserable in jail.

'I imagine it will. Hell, let's hope it does. I mean, he actually hurt her with a knife… was a pretty big wound too.'

Daryl didn't know what to say. He needed to process this new information. He turned around to continue his work, hoping that Herman would finally leave so that he could give this some thought.

'Ok man, I'll give you the addresses in a couple of hours'.  
'got it', Daryl mumbled and Herman took off.

...

'Hey Carol! Been a pretty quiet morning…' Lori said as Carol got in the library, shifting turns so that she could go home. 'there are only a few people reading in the back, some guy and the old woman who comes every day'.

'Lori, I'm kind of worried you're going to end up delivering that child in this library… you're getting huger every day!'

Lori laughed, her hands instantly going to her belly. 'I know, I know… I've got the same feeling, I'm a little past the eight month so yea, she's coming any time soon'.

'Got to get ready then, you should stop coming here… maybe we could figure out a way, I could stay for 6 hours instead of four or something.'

'Are you kidding me, Carol? With the trial coming up?' Carol looked down. 'Oh, I'm sorry… Rick told me yesterday. Sorry for bringing it up like that'.

She waved her hand. 'Don't worry,Lori, it's ok… I have to get used to everyone knowing, this is such a small place… Rick has been really helpful though, I'm sure he'll play a good witness'.

Lori put a hand on her shoulder, a sympathetic look on her face. 'It is going to be just fine Carol… you have everything on your side. He's going to get what he deserves and you're going to be finally free to move on.'

Carol sighed. 'I know, that's what everyone says and I know it's most likely true… until that day, though, I don't want to get my hopes up or anything, kind of want to prepare myself for the worst too. Nothing surprises me anymore but… let's hope there's some justice out there'.

Lori tightened the grip on her shoulder and smiled at her. 'Ok, I have lunch to prepare… I hear Andrea graduates tomorrow? That's great! We'll try to make it to the party, Rick and I'.

'Yes! I'm so excited… I'm kind of organizing the party with Milton, it's going to be at his house… Andrea's so nervous she just can't take care of it now… I even brought the stuff to make her a huge poster today, if it remains quiet.'

They heard Rick's horn and Lori started to pick up her things. Carol waved at Rick through the window. Lori gave her a small hug and then she took off.

The library was silent and peaceful. Carol opened the sandwich she had prepared for lunch and gave it a bite, hoping the afternoon went smooth so she could work on that poster…focusing on other thing rather than the trial next week would do her good, she thought.

...

Daryl had been picking different broken pieces from different places all over the town. He felt tired of greeting people and of the random chat they'd try to bring up, as if remaining in silence was wrong or forbidden or some shit… just one more thing about people Daryl would just never understand.

He had been thinking the whole trip about that trial, how Carol might be dealing with it, how qualified Andrea was to be her lawyer, what was going to happen that day. It brought him memories of his father's own trial, althought he hadn't asissted, but it felt like if he had been there because Merle had given his testimony about all the shit that their ol' man did to them, which ultimately derived in his promise of revenge. That was the day his brother susprised him the most; when he offered to do that. He suppossed it had been out of his own need to pay that motherfucker back all the damage he had caused them and is dead wife, their dead mother. So he knew trials were stressfull and decisive, one part always winning and one part always losing it all. And he also knew that sometimes, the truth seemed less important than the evidences and the capacity of conviction of the witnesses and lawyers. During trials, truth ended up being reduced to that.

He didn't know exactly how it happened; he just knew he was parking in front of the library where Carol worked.

He saw her before getting in, through the stained glass door. His stomach squizzed at the sight of her, all beautiful sitting behind a counter, her hair pulled up in a bun. He thought about turning around and leaving, but he just felt he needed to say something to her, something about the trial and that he hoped it worked fine and all the shit she was probably hearing all the time. But he cared about it. He did and he wanted her to know that.

The door made a crunch when he opened it, and Carol inmediately looked up. He wasn't sure how to interpret her reaction; maybe he had scared the shit out of her, who looked concentrated over something, but her eyes were suddenly huge, her jaw dropping open. He just stood there, looking down to the floor and shifting his weight from one feet to another.

'Didn' mean ta scare ya', he mumbled.

Carol shook her head, as if she was perking up.  
'Hey, sorry… I… didn't think I'd see you here'.

He moved towards the counter and stood on the other side, watching a big poster spreaded all over it.

'Wha's tha?'  
'Oh, it's just a poster I'm making to congratulate Andrea tomorrow… she's graduating'. She smiled. And Daryl's heart stopped for a minute, as he took that smile in, the fucking smile he had been dreaming with all these days.

'Yea, I heard… tha's fuckin' awesome'.  
'I know it is! hey, you can come tomorrow to the party if you want. It's in Milton's house. He's got a huge garden, there's going to be music, food… it's going to be one hell of a party.'

He gave her a small smile. Just hearing her talk, sounding so cheerful despite trial next week had him smiling like an idiot.  
'Might hit it then'.

'So what brings you here? Are you looking for some book? You don't look like the reading type'.  
'Take it easy, woman! I do fuckin' read... every now and then'. He lied. He just couldn't help being in the greatest of moods all of a sudden.

Carol raised her eyebrows. 'You do? So what book were you looking for then huh?' And she seemed to be flirting with him. Fuck. She was going to kill him.

'Huh… the theory of evolution?'  
Carol laughed out loud. 'We actually got that one… now you're going to have to read it and explain it to me tomorrow in the party'.

Daryl stared at her and gave her a smile again, thinking he'd read algebra books and explain them to her if that happened to be what she wanted.

'I stopped by cuz Herman told me 'bout trial next week… I jus'… wanted ta see if ya was alrite'. He avoided her eyes, focusing on the poster as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 'an' wanted ta tell ya I hope ya win tha fuckin' thing and tha' motherfucker gets wha' he deserves'.

Carol looked up at him, and he froze when he felt her hand linger on his own. It had been just a second before she pulled it away but it was enough for his hand to start sweating uncontrollably. He raised his head and found her eyes. She was smiling, a huge, bright smile, again.

'Thank you Daryl. Really. It means a lot to me'.

'Ain' nothin'. He muttered. 'if there's anythin' I could do, I'd fuckin' do it. So umm… ya jus' tell me if there's somethin' I can do ok?'

'I will. I definitely will.'

She was still smiling, but the expression on her smile had suddenly changed and it looked sadder now. He couldn't figure out why. He started to have crazy thoughts of asking her to close the fucking library and just leave with him. Maybe they could do that, he could call Herman and tell him he was feeling sick or some shit.

'Ok then, guess I should head back ta work'.

He started to turn around when she grabbed his arm. He unconscioulsy tensed.

'Thank you for stopping by Daryl', she said, her eyes locked on him. 'people I don't even know stop me in the streets to wish me good luck and it just scares me even more, but you saying it, it's just comforting. Thank you for taking care of me'.

'ain' nothin', I like ta', he muttered and he rapidly walked towards the door.

...

He was driving back to the shop, in such a good mood he even noticed he had been humming. Carol had said it meant a lot to her, and she'd meant it. It wasn't enough but it'll do for now, he thought.

His phone rang. _Damn ya Herman, I'm coming, _he thought. When he grabbed it to answer, he noticed he didn't know the number.

'Hello?' he barked.  
'Hello. Am I speaking to Daryl Dixon?'  
'Yep, who's this?'  
'We're calling you from the drugs addiction rehabilitation center, are you Merle's Dixon relative?'

Daryl stopped the car.

''I'm his brotha', damn, we share tha same surname, it's pretty fuckin' obvious I'm related ta him'.

His hands started to shake; these surely weren't going to be good news, unless they were calling because he hadn't payed or something.

'No need to raise your voice Sir. I am sorry to inform you your brother has been found taking drugs this morning. As you know, the agreement was he'd elude his sentence after accomplishing 6 months of rehabilitation in our place, which unfortunately, didn't happen.'

'he goin' to jail?' he asked so low he wasn't sure she'd heard him.

'Yes, Sir. I am sorry. We are deriving him there at 8 pm. You have to get here before that time to sign some papers'.

Daryl's vision blurred.


	34. Chapter 34

:/

34.

'FUCK!' Daryl hit the steering wheel with all his strenght, his knuckles aching in pain. He rested his head on his forearm, not sure what to do with the rage burning inside of him.

_Why? _He didn't know what was the point of that question anymore, it shouldn't matter why, yet he couldn't stop wondering as he drove in automatic towards the rehabilitation center, his teeth clenching so hard it was giving him a headache, his heart beating fast as he hit the pedal as far as he went, feeling he needed some external threat to focus on.

This was exactly why he never allowed himself to have any kind of hope. He always knew, deep inside, things just didn't turn out the good way for him, ever. And it wasn't any kind of curse, it was just a question of odds. Odds were just never on his fucking side.

He blamed himself, even more than he blamed his brother. He blamed himself for having wasted time, money and energy; for having thought for a second Merle would get out and they'd be some kind of happy family once and for all or something… that he'd leave drugs behind, that he'd _want_ to leave them. That he gave a fuck. Hell, he should have let him go straight to jail, it'd have fucking hurt, seeing his brother spend 2 years in there… but by the time now the hurt would have been gone, or he'd have gotten used it… either way he wouldn't have felt like he was feeling right now. Hell, he betted Merle would have even been happier in there, as weird as it sounded.

When he pulled the truck over, he could see Merle already standing outside, holding a small bag. The police car was parked a few meters over. Daryl inhaled deeply. Hadn't he been this angry he'd have realized this was the saddest image he remembered seeing for a while.

He got off the car and stayed right there next to it. Merle looked up at him; of course, there was no sadness in his look, his eyes actually empty, expresionless, his mouth pressed in a firm line. Something took Daryl over then, and he ran in Merle's direction, crashing into his hands which were already held up because he most likely knew what was coming. Merle had always been stronger and bigger built than his brother, so it didn't take much for him to hold Daryl blocking his attempt to beat him or whatever it was that he was trying to do.

Daryl's face was red, his eyes radiating anger as he started to free himself of his brother's grip.  
'DAMNIT MERLE! Why did ya have to fuck up huh?!' he yelled as he shook Merle's shoulders over and over until Merle actually held both of his wrists, so tightly he was hurting him.

'FUCK YOU MERLE! Ya let me go, you son of a bitch!'

Merle stood very still, staring at him with that same unstubborn expression. Daryl stopped fighting off and Merle slowly let go of his grip. Daryl bended his body a little, grasping for air, his jaw clenched as he slowly raised his head to look at his brother.

'Ya done wit' yer lil' dramatic scene?'

Daryl spit on the floor. 'Fuck you. Ya fuckin' deserve this'.  
'I ain't done a thing Daryl'.  
'What ya mean, you ain't done a thing? Fuckin' cops are here ta take ya jus' because they felt like it? Ya took 'em fuckin' drugs man, they called me.'  
Merle shook his head. 'Ain't taken drugs... was revision time an' Andrew jus' threw them in ma bag'.  
Daryl stared at him, confused. They had this code with Merle, they would never lie to each other… Merle had told him even worse things, so he could be pretty sure that if he said he hadn't taken drugs, then that was it. Rage started to build inside him again, but this time it wasn't towards his brother. He turned around to where the three cops were standing:

'So yer gonna fucking take 'im straight ta jail? No blood test or anythin'? He ain't taken those fuckin drugs, for god's sake! Yer gonna take 'im jus' in case?'

'You need to calm down boy, if you don't want to go right behind your brother'.

Daryl approached the man, his face inches of the cop's face.  
'Ya don' fuckin' threaten me ya hear? I ain't fuckin' scared of yer uniform'.

'Yer makin' a fool of yerself Daryl, stop'.

Daryl froze. It was the second time his brother called him by his actual name, and it made Daryl's heart squeeze… he'd rather have him mad, he'd rather have him laughing at the whole situation, something that was very much like him… but the resignation in his voice was just too much for him to handle… he couldn't handle watching his brother defeated.

'Wha's wrong with ya Merle? Ya gonna jus' accept this and let 'em walk ya to jail?'

'I was goin' ta jail either I took drugs or they found me wit'em… they're gonna see I'm clean wit' tha blood test tomorrow, so fuckin wha'? I still had that drugs wit' me an' they don' care 'nough ta search any further an' fin' out if they are really mine or if someone fucked wit' me. 'Sides, I beated tha shit outta Andrew man, almos' fuckin' killed him. That's gonna count too. Don' regret it, not one fuckin' bit. Not gonna be 2 years though, maybe jus' 8 months, I still wanna get tha fuck outta here man. I'd rather be in jail.'

The cop approached Merle and started to handcuff him. Merle even helped the guy out, putting his hands behind his back. Daryl just watched him, not able to believe it… his brother was just surrending. There, in front of him, in front of the cops and the other residents.

Merle looked up at Daryl, seriousness plastered in his face.

'Ya keep cool ok lil' brotha? 's fine, everythin's jus' fine'.  
'ya can't surrender like this man, come on'. Daryl's voice was low and trembling.  
'ain't fuckin' surrendin'… can't stand tha hypocrisy of this fuckin' place, everyone actin' as if they gave a fuck an' cared 'bout us gettin' over this when they jus' want us outta here. They don' fuckin' believe we can do it an' tha's tha fuckin' truth anyways'.  
'I believed it man'.  
'I know lil' brotha… yer too good for yer own good'. He attemped to put his arm on Daryl's shoulder but he was already handcuffed.  
'Don' let 'em do this to ya man'.  
'too late bro. It's too fuckin' late fer me. ya be alrite, ya hear me? ya stay good an' don't fuckin' worry 'bout me… ya find tha' woman an' fuckin' do somethin' bout it… I believe in ya, tha difference is… I ain't wrong'.

Daryl just nodded frantically, his eyes wide. He felt he was fighting not to fucking cry in front of everyone, including Merle. Dixons never cried, and that was one of the few statements that Daryl actually believed in.

'Come on, time to go'. The cop spoke, and they started to head towards the car.

Daryl just stood there, his arms hanging on his sides, his vision a blur as he saw his brother walk to the car, the cop roughly holding him and pushing him forward even when he was already tied. Merle turned his head and smirked at him. It felt as if he had been that kid again, the boy who used to watch his brother leave to juvenile reformatory over and over again.

'MERLE!' he yelled.  
'ya take care lil' brotha!' he shouted. And he was already inside the car, Daryl not able to see him anymore through the polarized windows.

...

Daryl opened the door and lighted a cigarrete. He walked through the dark place not bothering in turning the lights on. He stumbled with the kitchen table and gave it a kick. 'DAMN IT!' he yelled, and brushed the table off, which fell together with the ceramic ashtray that flew and crashed on the floor.

He paced around the kitchen, throwing away everything he bumped into. He grabbed the plates on the sink and threw them against the wall as he cursed and cried aloud. He felt exhausted, all of a sudden, and headed to his room. He stood by the door for a second before pouncing on his bed, and then he did something he had never done in his adult life; he held the pillow tight against his chest and bursted out crying.


	35. Chapter 35

Ok, here's another chapter for you guys, a little lighter than the previous one.

Hope you like it, and thank you so much to those who review; each one is just huge to me :)

Have a nice week!

...

35.

'Oh my god, I've got the smartest of friends!' Carol said, pulling Andrea for a hug, the big poster hanging on her hand.

'Thank you, Carol!' was all Andrea could say before her sister, Amy, literally jumped on her, almost making them both fall straight to the ground.

'I forgive you for not having time to go to my birthdays sis! This is totally worth it!' Amy screamed, her arms still hanging over Andrea's neck.

'Thank you guys! I got an A! I cannot believe it! Considering I could nearly speak… my voice trembled during the whole exam, I swear! I bet they didn't understand a thing of what I was saying'.

'They must have, sweetheart, wouldn't have gotten yourself an A otherwise… and you graduated with honors too, that's my girl!' Milton said and gave her a light kiss. Andrea's parents and sister had came to her graduation, and they were all very pleased with Milton. Knowing their daughter and sister, they had thought they'd meet some rocker style guy or something, and they were very surprised when they found a cute, intelectual looking guy instead.

Andrea's father, Matthew, had officially announced he was inviting all of them to have lunch at the fanciest restaurant in Annandale. It would be a rather intimate event since there was the party later, were she'd get to celebrate with her other friends. So Carol headed to the car with Milton and Andrea, Andrea's family following them in their own car right behind.

'Look', Andrea said, raising her head a little so that Carol could see the beautiful silver necklace with some kind of precious bright green gem that was wrapped around her neck. 'It's Milton's gift'.

'Aww, Milton! It's absolutely beautiful! I've got you a gift too, actually. I remembered you were complaining about not having had the time to choose something to wear so… I kind of decided for you', Carol said, handing her a shop bag.

'Carol! You didn't have to!' Andrea said as she took what looked like a purple dress out of the bag. The dress was very pretty, rather short and tight but it went right along with Andrea's taste in clothing. 'Oh my god! I love it! Thank you so much! You saved my life… I was going to borrow that blue dress you wore at the wedding, but this is just perfect! And I can wear my green heels, I actually wanted something colourful to wear tonight! Check it out Milt!'

Milton glanced at the dress. 'Very nice, very tight, too', he frowned at Andrea.

'Kind of, yes! So what? it's you who will be taking it off after the party!'

Milton blushed and looked at Carol through the front mirror, an apologetic expression on his face.

Carol laughed. 'You should be used by now, Milton! I know I am… by the way, Tyresse just texted me saying he's not going to make it. He's trying to catch up with work so he can come to the trial, he's giving you a call later though.'

'That's ok! I understand… we will make a huge celebration after the trial anyway', Andrea spinned her head and winked at her.

...

Carol was feeling rather uncomfortable in Andrea's black dress. It was strapless and it was a little too short for her own like, but she couldn't deny that for some reason it was stealing the glances of quiet a number of men that were in the party.

Milton's house was actually crowded. Apparently all town had decided to go to Andrea's graduation. Everywhere she looked at there were people she knew, eating, dancing, going for a drink. She saw Rick filling Lori's glass with coke as he grabbed a bottle of wine for himself. He catched her gaze and raised his glass in the air in Carol's direction, while Lori smiled and rolled her eyes, biting her lower lip. Carol chuckled. It appeared that the sheriff was getting drunk. Maggie was on the other corner of the garden, trying to make Glenn dance with her, while Shane Walsh seemed to be making a move on the youngest Green. Everyone she knew and a lot of people she didn't know and she assumed were Andrea's schoolmates and relatives were there… everyone except for Daryl. She found herself glancing every two seconds towards Herman and T, the people she figured Daryl would be with if he did show up, but there was just no sight of him. She felt dissapointed and at the same time she felt guilty for feeling like that… she felt bad for having been relieved that Ty was not coming, only because it would have been absolutely weird to be with him, had Daryl been there too.

She kept going back to yesterday, when Daryl had appeared out of nowhere in the library. She couldn't stop thinking about that moment because for her, it had meant that Daryl cared. And beyond their few perfect, mind-blowing, heart melting encounters, she felt that, at some point, they had created a sort of strange bond; something that kept them coming back to each other, but that was in some way so strong, that it pulled them apart with the same intensity. Carol started to feel dizzy, because that was how thinking about Daryl made her feel.

She decided she would go get something to drink. She headed towards the bar they had settled and ordered a margarita, laughing out loud when she saw a very drunk Andrea approach her.

'Hi Caroool!' she said pretty loudly as she reached to hug her, stumbling in the process and almost dropping her own drink over Carol's dress.

'Jesus, Andrea!' Carol covered her mouth with her hand, not able to stop giggling at her friend's sight.

'Where's your man, huh?' Andrea said looking everywhere.

'I told you this morning! Jesus, you really forgot?' Carol laughed again. 'he couldn't make it'.

'Here', Andrea said, handing her glass to Carol, and then she put both of her hands on her friend's shoulders, leaning to whisper in her ear:

'listen, as much as I like Ty, cause I really do… he ain't your man, and we both know that'.

'you're talking non-sense, Andrea! and it's way too early to be that drunk!' Carol tried to change the subject.

'Uh huh, whatever girl. We drunks are wise too!' he turned to Amy then 'this slut here fucked the hottest guy in town. Won't tell you his name though, I'm not that drunk yet'. Carol and Amy looked at each other and bursted out laughing again.

'Go ahead! You laugh at me. You'll see some day!' Andrea said as she walked past Carol, Amy still holding her. 'Milton! I need some help over here!' Amy yelled.

...

Carol had to admit she had had a few margaritas, but she felt she was still sober or maybe she felt that way just by looking at the people around. The party was getting crazier as the night went on and she had the impression that her and Lori were the only two who remained decent out of the whole bunch of people. Hell, even Andrea's parents were amusingly dancing some kind of samba over there. She didn't know where to go or who to bunch up with, so she ended up sitting with Lori, trying to listen her talk about Judith, of course, and how Carl was not jealous at all and was acting like the older brother he already was. Carol laughed at the sight of Rick doing all kind of sophisticated dance movements, trying to make her wife hit the dance floor.

'Oh my, he's going to jump all over me when we get home, I swear we almost ran out of positions, I'm so huge!' Lori laughed.

Carol laughed along with her and saw Monica approach them.

'Hey Mon! I didn't even say hi to you during the whole night'.

'Hey, Carol… Lori', she nodded to them. She was smiling but Carol thought she looked kind of serious, as if she was worried about something.

'You ok?' she asked.  
Monica frowned. 'Look, Carol… I don't know if I should be telling you this… Herman thought we shouldn't, but I disagree.'

'What? What is it?' Carol's heart started to beat faster but at the same time she had no idea what bad news could Monica possibly be giving to her.

'It's Daryl… I mean, it's Merle'. Monica said, nervously. 'They sent them to jail yesterday… apparently they found him taking drugs right there in the rehab center. And um, well… Daryl didn't show up to work today, he didn't even answer Herman's calls… I don't know, I just felt you should know'.

Carol froze, trying to process what Monica was telling her. 'What you mean they sent him to jail yesterday? I actually saw him yesterday! He umm, went to the library, was looking for some book. He was right there, he didn't say a word about that!'

'It may have happened afterwards then. But I'm telling you, Merle is in jail now… we are not sure how Daryl is dealing with it, Herman even thought about bumping in his house, but you know how Daryl is, he'd probably tell him to get the fuck away'.

Lori just kept looking over to Carol and back to Monica, clearly confused. 'What's all this? Are you talking about Daryl and Merle Dixon?' Carol found her question amusing even though at the moment she couldn't focus on anything other than what she'd just heard.

'Long story, Lori. I promise I'll tell ya about it later ok?' Carol lied. She wasn't sure about that.

Lori just nodded and stood up, figuring she'd leave the women alone.

'I have to see him', Carol whispered, having trouble to find her own voice.

'Are you sure, Carol? I don't know… you know how tempered Daryl is, why don't you give him a call first?'

'He's not tempered!' Carol said out loud. 'or he might be… either way I don't care, I don't care if he tells me to fuck off, I just need to see him.'

'Ok, you do what you feel you gotta do… just please Carol, don't tell him Herman told you this… he hates people minding his bussiness, even when it may be for his own good… I just told you because I imagined you'd want to know'.

'Thanks Monica, really', she said and gave her a small hug.

...

Milton and Andrea were in the middle of some slow dance when they saw Carol walk in their direction. Andrea started to jump and wave at her friend, clearly wasted, but Carol thought she must have seen something in her own expression because she suddenly calmed down.

'Andrea, I'm sorry, I need to go… Merle's in prison and I don't know how Daryl is and I just need to see him'.

'Merle's in prison?' Andrea said almost yelling.

'Shh, keep your voice down… yes, apparently. I just, I need to know what's going on, need to check on him, I know… I know I shouldn't or whatever.'

'Are you kidding me? Of course you should!'

Carol hugged her tightly. She was starting to feel overwhelmed by the whole situation.

'You're the best friend anyone could have… and I mean it. You have fun, end the night well… I'm so proud of you Andrea, I really am', she said not letting her go yet.

'Oh Carol! I love you so much!' Andrea wrapped her arms tighter around her.

'And you're so drunk!' Carol said mimicking her friend's voice. 'Ok, I'll call a cab. You guys have fun'. She started to leave when she heard Milton's voice.

'there's no way you're calling a cab, Carol!' Milton interrupted. 'Here', he handed her his keys. 'We got Andrea's car anyway, I hope he's alright, and you better work things out, guys, for god's sake!'

Carol stared at him, not knowing what to say. She crushed into him then, who tensed and stepped back a little, tapping her shoulder with his free hand.

'Thank you so much, Milt!'  
'it's nothing', he smiled to her and rearranged his glasses as both of them watched her go.

'I think she fell for him', Andrea told him.  
'I think so too. We all do.' They both laughed.

Carol fumbled with the keys. She hadn't driven in a while. She knew the basics, but just never got a car of her own to actually practice. She was sure she'd figure out though… and although she was scared of getting lost in the woods, she knew she'd make it to Daryl's house; she'd even oblige him to open the door if she had to.

She started the car. _Good,_ she thought.  
She'd tell him he didn't have to go through this alone.


	36. Chapter 36

Here's another chapter for you guys. This one I had some trouble writing but I liked the final result :) I hope you like it too.

By the way, I stole one line from last episode. It's something Beth said, but it fitted just perfectly in a certain part of this chapter. It'll probably sound familiar when you get there!

You have a nice week; R&R!

S.-

...

36.

The house was completely dark and silent as Carol knocked at the door. Daryl's truck was there, so she figured he had to be somewhere around, but she had been standing in the front yard for nearly 5 minutes and he wasn't answering. Maybe he had gone for a hunt, she thought, took Badass with him. It was strange that the dog hadn't started barking or something already.

She heard heavy foot steps then, and swallowed hard. How could she be such an idiot? She hadn't thought at all that it was pretty late and he had probably been sleeping.

He opened the door wide without even looking who was behind. He jumped a little when he saw her standing there, his expression nevertheless immutable.

'Whatcha doin' here?' he barked, looking at her up and down. Had it been any other situation, she'd just have drooled over at the sight of him in a white tank-top and loose light blue jeans. He spinned around then and headed inside, leaving the door open, not even waiting for her to answer.

Carol sighed. This was definitely worse than she had imagined. She slowly stepped inside, turning the light on as she walked through the hallway, and she stepped back when she saw all the kitchen and apparently the living room were literally upside down. The house was a mess: broken plates on the floor, food cans and cigarrete buns spreaded everywhere. This was bad. She thought about leaving, but she was already in there and she figured she would at least tell him why she had came. She closed the front door and went to Daryl's bedroom, where she thought she had seen him go after barely looking at her. Carol realized he at least hadn't told her to get the fuck away, so she imagined that maybe he wasn't that annoyed by her presence.

Daryl's bedroom was dark as well but she could still picture his frame laying on the bed, his head resting over his hands.

'Is it ok if I turn the light on? I kind of… can't see'.

Daryl didn't answer, but he sat on the bed and turned on the lamp over the night table himself. Then he layed down again.

'Thanks', she mumbled, not sure of what to do. The guy was still not saying a word to her.  
She walked forward and sat on the edge of the bed, his bare feet curled up a few inches away from her.

'Daryl, I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. I just came here because I've…. been told about what happened with Merle, and I just wanted to check on you'. She breathed heavily, hoping Daryl wouldn't ask her who told her that; she couldn't tell him it had been Herman but there just weren't many other possibilities anyway.

'Don' need no one checkin' on me', he said, crossing his arms around his chest.

'I know, I didn't think you'd need it, I… kind of needed to do it myself. I can leave if you want me to'.

Daryl didn't answer, but he moved to lean his upper body against the wall, so that he was sitting now. He stared at her then, taking his time to watch her black dress, which Carol had almost forgot she was still wearing. 'Ya look pretty'.

'Thanks', she smiled slightly. 'I'm taking my sandals off though if you don't mind, they're just impossible to walk in… this is Andrea's dress actually, kind of not my style, I had nothing to wear for tonight though'. She realized she was talking too fast, and a lot.

He just nodded at her and grabbed a bottle of water drinking almost all its content, lighting a cigarrette right after. Carol noticed how fidgety and uneasy he was. She knew the reason wasn't her presence this time though, and she suddenly felt sad and even angry for what he was going through.

'I know you feel like shit, Daryl. I'm not going to tell you it's going to be alright… cause maybe it won't be, for a while… I just wanted to know you don't have to go through this on your own, I'm here, whenever you need me, or even if you don't.'

He remained silent and Carol felt her heart breaking a little with every minute that passed without him saying anything. It surprised her how he looked like a little boy trying to deal with his emotions, behind the appearence of a gorgeous, tempered grown man, and it reminded her of the many times she had found herself in her bed, her arms wrapped around her legs, the hurt just too big to talk or cry or yell or scream. She knew that feeling. She knew it well.

'Come'ere', he comanded then, raising his head to look at her, tapping the side of the bed next to him. She stood up and made her way to awkwardly lay there, trying to avoid any kind of physical contact since she wasn't sure if that's what he'd want right now. She looked up at him, who was still leaning against the wall, and she suddenly felt his fingers tangle in her hair, absently starting to stroke it. That little yet huge gesture encouraged her to lean her head a little more over his thigh.

'He didn' take those drugs', he stated, and Carol frowned because that had actually been what Monica told her it happened, and she doubted that Daryl was the kind of guy who'd fool himself. 'But it ain' fuckin' matter', he added, 'cause when yer someone like Merle they ain' givin' ya tha benefit of tha doubt'.

'He didn't?' she asked, feeling she just had to say something.

'Ain't matter anymore. Was gonna happen, one way or anotha, I jus' failed ta see… he's been fucked up since the beggining'.

'It's not like that, Daryl… you did what any brother would have done, you trusted in him, and I'm sure that means a lot to him, even when he may never tell you that'.

Daryl shook his head. 'I tried ta force him ta pick tha same path I chose maself, thought it was better… hell, everyone would agree wit' me there', he sighed. 'it never occured ta me he may not want tha'.

'What do you think he wants then?'

'nothin'.'

'Nothing?'

'He don' care… I do though, and it may be the only reason he gives a fuck, cuz he knows I do.'

Carol thought it was a good thing that he was actually talking about it without her having had to make him do it. She reached for his hand, squezing it a little, and Daryl grabbed it before she pulled away, wrapping his fingers around her small hand, holding it tight against his own.

He chuckled. 'I lost him years ago, ya know? when I decided I wanted somethin' different outta this fuckin' life… I jus' kept on denyin' it cuz.. I didn' want ta blame maself, didn' wanna feel bad for wantin' ta be bettter than him… for leavin' him behind… I jus' pretended he'd want those things too… a fuckin' job, a house… tha only fuckin' reason he did it, was cuz of me, cuz he knew tha' was wha' I fuckin' wanted. He made sure I got those things, and then jus' fucked up, cuz tha's him... tha's how he wants ta be. . He could accept we were differen', I was tha one who never could'.

'He didn't want you to turn into someone like him, he tried to make sure you wouldn't. You know what? despite all, he acted like one hell of an older brother'.

Daryl crawled down, so that he was laying right next to her. He turned around so that he was facing her now, his eyes wide opened and a little watery, she thought.

'I jus'… I don' wanna give a fuck 'bout anythin' else… it's fuckin' annoying', he mumbled.

'It hurts. That's the word and it's alright if you say it. But when you care about people, hurt is kind of part of the package Daryl'.

'yea, too bad the only package I jus' can't help carin' for happens ta be so fucked up'.

'you just can't avoid getting hurt, Daryl… it's life and you're going to end up feeling it many times, hell… people who don't care about you can hurt you the most as a matter of fact, I'm the vivid example of that'.

'people can't hurt ya if ya stay away from 'em'.

Carol slided his thumb over his cheek, Daryl's upset expression softening a bit under her touch. 'Doesn't it hurt too, sometimes? Staying away from people?'

Daryl shrugged, holding her hand against his cheek. 'jesus, I don' remember havin' ever talked this much,'s jus' fuckin' unlike me'.

'We need to sometimes, in moments like this. It's kind of relieving, don't you think?'

'I think it's yer fuckin' fault', he said as he let go of her hand and started to chew his thumb nail.

Carol raised an eyebrow. 'How is it my fault?'

'cuz ya make me feel like I don' know maself anymore', he raised his eyes towards her own, his thumb still in his mouth.

Carol leaned in, so that their foreheads were almost touching. 'is that a bad thing?' she whispered.

He locked his eyes with hers. 'it's tha fuckin' best of things when yer with me… then ya go away and it jus' scares tha shit outta me'. She froze at the words coming out of his mouth. She couldn't have actually described any better how he made herself feel.

His hand catched her jaw as he closed the distance between them, his lips brushing over hers. He quickly pulled apart and looked at her again before bringing his lips back to hers, the tip of his tongue tracing her bottom lip, her lips parting instantly; and she let her own tongue slid of her mouth and reach for his, their tongues slowly moving against each other as she leaned her head to grant him better access. He wrapped his arm around her waist then, pulling her closer to him and he abruptly broke the kiss, his head sinking in the gap between her head and her shoulder.

'Are ya gonna stay?' he asked, burying his face even deeper in that comfortable spot of hers, inhaling her scent.

Carol's own arms went around his neck. 'It scares me too Daryl… but at the same time, it feels so damn right I just can't walk away'.

He removed his face from her shoulder and put both of his hands on the sides of her face. 'ya feel so good'- he brought her face to his and kissed her lightly but almost desperately- 'all tha fuckin' time, 's jus' insane Carol. Don't ya walk away'.


	37. Chapter 37

I was moving straight into what's coming next, which may be a little angst too... but then I thought some smut is always good!

R&R!

S.-

...

37.

'We don't have to, you know?' she managed to say as Daryl leaned over her, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and all over her bare shoulders. 'Oh yea we do', he whispered, laying on top of her, holding his weight with his hands that rested on the sides of her head.

Carol shivered at the sight of this gorgeous man on top of her, his eyes sparkling with lust, and although it wasn't the first time they'd been together, she couldn't stop feeling amazed at being actually her who provoked those things in him. Her eyes went to his perfect, muscular arms that looked even bigger because he was clenching them in order to hold himself, his chest exploding under the thin material that covered it, and she thought that right there in front of her was the sexiest image of a male she had ever seen. And it was hers tonight. She bitted her lower lip and slowly pulled up the hem of his tank top, her hands taking the time to explore his back, massaging and scracthing the hot skin there. He stayed very still, the pace of his breath starting to increase, his eyes locked on hers, and he moved only to balance himself over his forearms now, so that his lower body was pressed against hers.

He bended his head down for her to take his white tank top off, and she breathed heavily at the feeling of him, hard and pressing against her lower stomach. 'you're so gorgeous Daryl', she whispered. He lowered his head to suck and bite the spot over her clavicle, and Carol let go a little sound as that movement resulted in him pushing even more over her .Heat started to build inside of her and through her whole body as she moved up a little so that the pressure was directed against her pelvis now. This wasn't possible, she thought, they were still almost fully dressed. He must have sensed her arousal because he went back to looking at her and slightly thrusted over her, his eyes shutting down. 'oh fuck', he mumbled, his eyes opening again, a hint of that half smile appearing in his lips at the sight of her swallowing hard with eyes wide open.

Carol leaned in to kiss him and could barely catch his lips, because she felt him move again and she moaned against his mouth, the friction feeling so unbelievable good she unconsciously arched her back as his tongue slided off his mouth, tracing her bottom lip. She caught it and kissed him hard, trying to keep with the slow, teasing pace he had setted, slowly massaging his tongue and lifting her hips to rub against him. 'jesus', he mumbled and his words sent a new wave of pleasure all over her body.

The lamp light was still on and Carol reached with her hand to turn it off. He grabbed her arm before she could make it. 'Nope', he said, sitting on his knees and pulling her up to do the same.  
His hands went to her legs as he lifted her dress up and off her body in one movement, inhaling deeply at the sight of her wearing no bra. She attemped to cross her arms over her chest to cover herself, but he held both of her hands, flattening them on his chest. 'Yer the one who's fuckin' beautiful in here, ya don' have to hide', his voice low and hoarse, as she swepted her fingers down his chest and his stomach until they reached the waistband of his jeans. He flinched a little at the closeness of her hands to the throbbing buldge under his zipper, and he moved his own to his mouth, licking his fingers one by one before moving them to her breasts, rolling her nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. 'damn, yer like a fuckin' drug ta me', he said, his eyes never leaving hers, and she moaned as she backed her head up, feeling he may make her come just by talking to her like that. She almost lost her balance and fell back, but Daryl quickly caught her, wrapping his arms around her lower back.

Carol chuckled. 'Ya ok?' he asked, with that damn half smile.  
She just nodded. 'Talk ta me', he grawled, running his tongue softly over her earlobe. She exhaled the air she had been holding. 'It turns every cell of my body on when _you_ talk to me'.

'Mhm', he whispered in her ear, 'it turns me on jus' ta turn ya on', and he grabbed her hands and leaded them to his crotch. Carol froze at the feeling of his erection and unzipped his pants, and he began to struggle to take them off. He eased her back on the bed then, leaning his head down towards her chest. Carol whimpered when she felt his teeth graze the sensitive flesh there. He licked both of her breasts and teased her nipples with his tongue until he heard her moan loud and he opened his mouth to gently suck on her left nipple, moving to the other right after. Carol's breath was fast and erratic, one of her hands tangling on his hair as she held his with the other and guided it down to her center, feeling she was aching for him to touch her. He watched her with eyes that devoured her features as he kissed her hard, his fingers stroking her over her cotton panties. 'take them off, Daryl', she cried out between moans. 'Damn, yer so fuckin' wet already', he rumbled and slipped his hand under her panties, tracing circles over her pulsing clit. 'oh my god! I can't wait anymore', and he moaned against her lips and increased the speed of his movement, feeling the little ball of nerves tense and clench under his touch.

'I want ya to take control tonigh', he looked up at her with a burning gaze, softening his touch a little.

'How?' she asked in a trembling voice. She wasn't sure what he meant by that.

'wan' ya ta fuckin' ride me woman', he whispered over her neck as he gently sucked the hot skin there.

Carol suddenly panicked. She couldn't do that. She had never done it and she felt she actually wouldn't know how to start. There was one time they had had sex with her sitting on his lap, but it had been different because he was moving along with her and they were pressed against each other… but the idea of her on top of him, her body fully exposed, embarrased her just by thinking of it.

'Wha?' he looked at her, the intensity of her gaze having dissipated a little.

'I'm... I'm sorry, I just… I've never… I'd rather…' she muttered, feeling guilty for having broken the mood like that.

Daryl moved to his side and frowned, clearly confused.

'You'd rather wha'?' he asked her, running his fingers over her cheek.

'I'd rather not be on top, I just… I've never done it, I'm sorry'. She blushed.

Daryl chuckled. 'Jesus, woman, I'm relieved 'ere… thought for a secon' ya was regrettin' bout all this.'

Carol looked down, feeling stupid for not wanting to give it a try. 'I'm sorry, I'm just not that experienced.'

He lifted her chin up and made her look at him. 'Carol, ya send me to tha edge and back, jus' by fuckin' lookin' at me. Nothin' ta be sorry for'.

Her heart started to beat faster. There was something in his expression, in the way he was looking at her that made her just want to hug him and tell him she was falling for him. He pulled her in a soft kiss and it was all it took for her body to react again. She moved her hand down the waistband of his boxers and took them off, her fingers lingering over the skin there, coming close but not touching him just yet. Daryl started to breath heavily next to her, and then she grabbed him, smiling to herself as he instantly hardened under his grip. She started to move her hand up and down in a slow pace, stroking him and running her thumb over the tip. She saw him moan and bite his lip. 'oh, jesus Carol', he grawled, as he searched for her face and kissed her, his tongue rolling over hers as he breathed all over her mouth, his hand going down until it grabbed her own, inmovilizing it. 'ya gotta wait baby', he murmured. A chill ran all over her body at that word and she stared at him, searching for regret in his eyes. He half smiled at her instead and started to look for a condom.

He clenched his teeth as he entered her, his eyes wide and locked on hers. 'ain't gonna last', he muttered. Carol smiled as she moved to adjust herself to him. 'you always say that, and you always last'.

'Wanna bet?' he whispered, piercing her with a searing gaze as he pulled out and began to slowly enter her, Carol moaning loudly at the feeling of him filling her, inch by inch. He started to move in circles then, bending his head to leave wet kisses on her neck and her shoulders, his pace increasing with each of her moans. 'Daryl!' she cried out as he thrusted forward, his hands grabbing her ass to press her harder against him, his hips moving up and down. Carol felt the burn in her pussy was fastly starting to build, her orgasm close. 'Wait'.

'I'll be on top', she stated. Daryl smirked and flipped her around in one motion, managing not to pull apart.

Carol swallowed hard as Daryl layed on the bed leaving her sitting on him, totally uncovered. She tried not to think about his gaze all over her body as she thrusted forward, Daryl instantly shutting his eyes down in a painful expression. She found herself moaning. _Damn, it does feel good_, she thought before moving back and forward again, his hands moving to massage her breasts as she bended her head back, overwhelmed by the pleasure. He grabbed her hips tightly then, encouraging her to keep on moving. She tried something different then, swiveling her hips from side to side and all around. She felt the slow burn start to irradiate again. 'fuckin' christ Carol!', she heard him grawl and moan, digging on her hips with his nails. She moved faster then, alternating between up and down thrusts and side to side swivels and she started to feel she couldn't hold it anymore. 'jesus, don' fuckin' stop baby', Daryl cried out and that was the trigger: she moved frantically, unable to keep a rhtym anymore, the heat inside her growing and invading her whole body, which trembled as she felt Daryl's body starting to shake and his dick pulsing hard inside her as his own release stormed all over him.

Daryl brushed the sweat of his forehead as he opened his eyes and smirked at her. 'oh, I don't know how to do this', he mimicked her voice. Carol laughed and stuck her tongue out to him. 'c'mon, bring tha' pretty lil' tongue of yers ove' here', he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

'it was true! I had never done that before!'

'Well, thank ya', he said looking down to her.

Carol frowned. 'Thanks for riding you?'

'for tha', definitely for tha'… and for savin' me tonigh', he told her as he stroke her hair.

'How is it that I saved you?'

'Ya did... ya saved me from maself tonigh', I'm ma worst fuckin' enemy at times'.


	38. Chapter 38

This is by far the longest and the most difficult chapter I had to write for this story. I warn you guys, I have zero knowledge about trials and law vocabulary... but I tried to make it as credible as I could. I hope you do like it and it sounds somewhat real.

The first part is some sort of background for what comes later. I was going to make two chapters out of it but I just couldn't wait.

I also borrowed in a certain part of this story some words of a description that Andrew Lincoln made about NR, although I modified it a little. Again, I liked how it fitted. I hope Andrew doesn't mind :P

don't hate me for this chapter! it just can't go smoothly between these two, there's still a lot ahead!

S.-

...

38.

She tried not to think in how her life was definitely going to change in a few hours. Most likely for better. Andrea kept telling her the worst that could happen was that he got a restraining order and that he had to reward her with some big amount of money, which for Carol, would be good, although not enough… since she would still like to see him go to jail. Andrea thought that was the most probable outcome, but she said that in cases of domestic violence, they only gave people 1 or 2 years of prison at the most. She didn't care. It was still something and it also meant the public knowledge of him being a son of a bitch, something she knew Ed had always tried to avoid at all costs. And she wanted that. She wanted people to see him for what he was.

Andrea had been invaluable as always these days. They practiced her speech, she told her how the usual procedings were, she also encouraged her not to cry when she spoke but said that if she ended up doing it it was ok anyway, and gave her all kind of important and random information so that Carol felt she was prepared now. Andrea may lack of experience, but she was her friend besides being a recently graduated lawyer, and she knew every detail about what she had gone through with Ed. The fact that it was her who was going to stand by her side during the whole trial reassured her deeply.

Carol's head had been a mess that Saturday she came back from Daryl's house. Andrea hadn't been home and she found herself pacing around the living room, thinking what she was going to do. She had like 15 missed calls for Tyresse and she felt extremely guilty for what he was doing to him, although, luckily, he wasn't aware, which made her feel even worse for some reason. She decided that day she'd call him and give him some excuse in order for him not to come to the trial, and then she'd ask him for some time to think things over. She kept convincing herself the right solution was going to magically appear in front of her when the trial was over, but she knew that was just an excuse to postpone thinking of things she was finding difficult to , she'd be able to focus more on what to do with her sentimental life, but she felt that she already knew the answer; what she didn't know, though, was whether there was a possibility behind that answer, if accepting how she felt was going to lead her somewhere different, which she doubted.

Carol thought Daryl was one of those rare people the more you got to know them, the more was revealed, which was the oppossite at how things normally were, in the sense that usually when you met someone, there was the excitement and the feeling that person was unique and everything, but then you got to know them better and they'd invariably become less interesting as you started to get used to them. When she first met him, she had thought of him as just as hot, rebel man, which he was too, but now there was so much more she could say about him; how smart he was, how he had a good heart, and how loyal he was if he happened to care for you, which she knew how hard he fighted not to. And how she felt about him had been like walking through a beautiful place, enjoying the view and all of a sudden falling into a deep cliff you had no idea it existed to begin with. It sort of just happened without her being able to avoid it. She used to say she was just having fun, used to tell Andrea it was all about how incredible having sex with him was, but at the same time during the last months she had barely thought about anything else. What she had with Daryl, she wouldn't know how to name, but she did know it was intense and unpredictable, absolutely constrasting with how safe, peaceful and secure being with Tyresse felt like.

Andrea, though, had convinced Carol that she shouldn't run into things and tell Tyresse not to come. She had insisted she was being reckless and acting out of the heat of the moment, and she had also said she wasn't doing anything wrong since the three of them were adults and she wasn't committed to none of them. Carol wasn't sure about that: at least Daryl knew there was someone else, but Tyresse had no idea and he was actually the one who wanted something serious out of this. When she asked Andrea how was it that one day she was encouraging her to go see Daryl while the next she was saying she shouldn't stop seeing Tyresse, Andrea just told her she was scared Daryl might never admit his feelings to her. Carol didn't like the idea of speculating with the two men, which she thought she was doing in some way, although it wasn't on purpose, but she ended up listening to her, too tired of thinking about this whole issue.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day and she needed to rest urgently. She obliged herself to think of something else as she slowly began to fall asleep.

...

'Ready?' Andrea said, as Carol fixed her hair one more time. She had woken up terrified by the thought of Ed's presence after all this time. She swallowed hard.

'Andrea?'

'Yeah honey?'

'There's no way Ed knows about the sleeping pills, right?'  
Andrea softly smiled at her. 'I thought of that Carol, a long time ago… and no, there's no way. He'd have killed you if he had found out, I assure you, that won't be a problem'.

'Thanks', Carol mumbled as they got in Andrea's car.

'Remember, Carol, you say whatever you want to say, just tell your story. There won't be any need to enhance or hide anything… when they ask you the questions, you just go ahead and answer, don't give them a second thought, that's usually what they want you to do. If any question happens to be inappropiate then I will intervine, don't worry about it'.

'Ok', Carol said, her heart beating so fast she was scared of passing away right there.

When they arrived to the court Tyresse was already outside. He kissed her cheek, not saying anything, and lifted his thumbs up. She gave him a small smile and headed inside. She saw Monica and Lori in there, who had came to support her, and Rick, who was sitting in the witnesses chairs. He gave her a warm smile and winked at her. Carol started to understand why Andrea had insisted so much about her not crying. She felt she wanted to burst into tears already, just by watching her friends backing her like this. Tyresse took a seat next to Monica and then Carol froze, squeezing Andrea's arm so hard it made her jump a little.

Ed was walking through the door, dressed in a grey suit, fatter and more disgusting than ever. She looked down, breathing in and out slowly, trying to keep calm.

'I can't do this Andrea, I want to get out of here', she whispered.

'Relax, honey, don't look at him. It's going to be alright, I promise you. You have to be strong and face this now, Carol, you can do this… next thing you know, we'll be out of here, celebrating. Trust me'.

'Oh my god, I didn't imagine it'd be so hard, seeing him again'.

'It is, Carol. This ain't no picnic. But you be strong now. Come on, let's sit'. And they sat in the first row of chairs, in front of the judge. Ed and his lawyer were sitting in the first row of the other line of chairs, but Carol was determined not to look in that direction, although she could feel his gaze stuck on her.

Everything was settled for the trial to start when the door cracked open, and Carol almost fell back from her chair as she saw Daryl crossing the room, slightly nodding at her before she lost sight of him, figuring he must have sat at the end of the courtroom. She felt protected somehow but the idea of him there, and she smiled to herself at his gesture. She knew him and she knew him coming here meant certainly a lot, but she couldn't avoid feeling this trial right now was a damn emotional rollercoaster she'd be lucky if she got out safe and sound. Carol looked at Andrea then.

'Don't', she said, looking straight to the front.

...

Carol managed to calm down after giving her own testimony. She had followed each of Andrea's instructions: forgetting there were people around, looking at Andrea whenever she felt nervous, answering the questions without giving it a second thought; and when she finished, her as well as Andrea thought she had done pretty well. She answered each and every question they'd asked, including the ones Ed's laywer did, which were tricky and clearly attemped to confuse her. She heard Ed chuckling sarcastically and booing as she spoke, but she managed to act as if he didn't exist. Luckily, she succeed. When she headed to her seat again, she looked up and saw Daryl at the end of the room, giving her a warm, sincere smile. Her heart beated even faster. Tyresse was winking at her a few rows ahead. _What a mess_, she thought, but she sat happily and proud of her performance anyway. She was going to take care of that later.

It was Rick's turn to be interrogated, first by Andrea and then by Ed's lawyer, who Carol didn't know, but she had been told he was one of the best in Gainsville, were Ed had spent the last months.

Rick stood up, looking at Carol with smily eyes. He went to the interrogation bench and sat confidently. He swore, his hand on his chest, before Andrea stood up and began to ask her questions.

'Hello Rick. Can you tell me how long have you known Carol for?'

'Sure', he said. 'well, I've always lived here and so did she… so we knew each other, without being close or anything. Now she's working at the library with my wife, so I guess we became closer or at least we are more in touch'.

'Mhm. And, have you ever heard rumours about Ed's behavior towards her?'

'Oh yes, definitely. I'd say they were more than rumours, actually. She was often seen with some injury on her face or a swollen eye. I, being a cop, was always trying to pay attention, but back then she wouldn't demand him or anything so there wasn't much we could do. It was one of those known secrets, you know?'

'Thank you, Rick. Despite the accusation of domestic abuse, have you ever had any kind of confrontation with Ed Peletier?'

'We had to drag him out of a couple of pubs every now and then… him being drunk or accusated of provocking people, starting street fights. I had to warn him myself a few times. He does not have any police records though.'

'So you would describe him as a normal behaved citizen then'.

'Sort of, I mean, he wasn't any different than many other people who just happen to be trouble sometimes, then again I wouldn't call him exactly an oustanding citizen'.

'Mhm… like most domestic abusers, fond of causing trouble but not so much as to catch people's attention. And can you tell us exactly what happened the day he ended up escaping out of town?'

'Yes, of course. It must have been 11 pm… We were getting ready to sleep when I heard screams outside. I ran to my front yard, told my wife to lock the door, and I saw Carol there, screaming, trying to escape from him, her arm cutted, heavily injured. I tried to talk to her and then she just passed out on me. I couldn't leave her there so I called the police station, told them to go after him. He was already gone though. When the police found him he was already in Gainsville, ended up detained there.'

'Thank you very much, Rick. Those were my five questions', Andrea said, and headed back to her seat.

It was Ed's lawyer's turn now, and Carol just wanted to hug Rick for having been so confident and answering all the questions with such sureness.

'Good morning, Rick Grimmes. I'm going to ask a few questions to you.'

Rick nodded, his attitude completely different towards this man.

'How close were you to Carol Peletier?'

'Like I told her lawyer, we knew each other, just because we lived in the same place. We got closer after all this and with my wife working with her, shared a few barbecues'.

'Have you ever had any kind of romantic relationship with her?'

Rick frowned. 'Of course not. Not with her or with anyone for that matter.'

'I see. How long have you been married? Would you say your behavior would change if you found out your wife was seeing other men?'

'Objection!' Andrea yelled from her seat. 'These questions are external to the purposes of this trial'.

'Denied', the judge said.

Rick chuckled, his confidence not erasing at all. 'I've been married for 10 years, and yes, I imagine my behaviour would change indeed. I believe nothing justifies beating on a woman, or on anyone for that matter'.

'But you do agree your behavior would change', the lawyer asked again.

'I do, I have to agree on that', Rick answered, a little confused by the man's choice of questions.

'Thank you, sir', the lawyer turned around.

Carol knew what was coming. Ed's testimony. Andrea held her hand and gave her a squeeze.  
'Don't worry, Carol, and try to look at him. Don't piss off when you hear him lie. Everything's going perfect, he doesn't stand a chance', she muttered, not looking at her.

Carol made an effort and looked at the stranger in front of her. She had the feeling suddenly it hadn't been real, being married to Ed, as if it was something that had happened in other life of hers. He locked his gaze on her, an evil smirk spreading across his mouth, and she felt it again: the fear, the disdain, the memories she had been trying to erase from her mind for so long coming back, one by one. She swallowed hard. She was too close to winning it all, she couldn't break down right now.

'How long have you been married to Carol Peletier, Ed?'

'Six years.'

'Could you say you have been happily married during those 6 years?'

'Oh, well, I can tell you I was absolutely in love with her when we got married, we had our ups and downs, yes, like any other couple does, but I'd say we got along for the first two years. Then, I don't know what happened, she started to change'.

'To change? In which ways?' the lawyer asked.

'She started to hide things from me, like her starting college. Do you imagine how much it hurt? That your wife wouldn't want to share with you something as important as that?'

'What other things did she hide from you?'

'It was college first, then she started to come home very late at night. I remember asking her a couple of times what she was up to, and she always said she was out with Andrea, until I followed her one day, found her with another man. Never said anything though, but since that day, I recognize I started to lose my head'.

'Did you ever tell her this? That you saw her with another man?'

'I did once, she lost control, I tried to calm her down but she just wouldn't, I ended up having to stop her myself, hold her until she did calm down, but I never hitted her. I do recognize though my actions have been clumsy and rough at times, but when you find out the woman you love is seeing someone else, well, you just lose it. I did at least'.

'What happened the day she claimed you hurt her with a knife?'

'I did end up hurting her, but it was because I confronted her, told her again I knew she was seeing this man. She ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, we forced with it, I ended up hurting her, yes, it wasn't on purpose, it could have never been on purpose. I've always loved her, no matter what'. Ed's face started to desfigure, tears running over his face.

Carol just couldn't believe it, couldn't even begin to describe what she was starting to feel inside. Probably that rage and killing instict Ed was lying about. She started to breath heavily. Andrea held her leg. 'calm down, Carol', she mumbled.

'Was it always the same man she used to see?'

'I think so, yes, can't be sure if there weren't more anyway. The two times I saw her, it was with this man. He's right here actually, at the end of the room, and I know for sure they still see each other even although she started another relationship with another man, who happens to be here too. Everyone's here accusing me, when her actual lover's father is a murderer back in Senoia, his brother in jail for taking drugs and causing many kinds of public disturbs'.

A general murmur spreaded all over the courtroom then, as people started to turn around to watch the only man that was sitting at the end of the room. Daryl stood up then, his face red, his eyes burning in shame and anger. 'YA FUCKIN LIAR, YA SON OF A BITCH!' he yelled. The courtroom went in complete silence.

Carol's visión started to blur. _No no no_, she thought, feeling she was seconds away of walking away from the room, defeated.

'OBJECTION!' Andrea yelled even louder. 'There is no evidence of what Ed Peletier is saying.'

'Objection denied. He is giving his testimony miss, it is for us to discuss its veracity later' the judge glared at her.

Carol wasn't able to hear the rest of Ed's testimony, an increasing buzz spreading in her ears as her cloudy mind tried to process what was happening. Andrea's hand was still on her leg, and she held it tightly, feeling desperate for going outside and burst out crying.

...

Apparently, Ed's testimony had finished. The Bench stood up and the judge cleared his voice and spoke:

'There is going to be a 30 minute intermission in which we will be analyzing the evidence of Mr. Peletier's charges, we will be reading the Brief afterwards.'

Andrea stood up and grabbed Carol's hand. 'Follow me', she said, crossing the court room and almost starting to run towards the bathroom when they were finally outside.

She sat her on the toilet. 'Carol, are you here with me?' she asked her, holding her chin.

Carol looked at her. 'Andrea…' she said, starting to sob.

'Listen to me Carol. You cannot cry, not right now. You're going to cry and talk and yell when we get home, whatever you want. We're minutes away of this, you hear me? YOU are minutes away of Ed. He's not winning this. He fucking screwed you, I wasn't expecting that. But he ain't winning the trial honey. I love you, it will work out, you will see.' Andrea was talking very fast, her voice full of her own anxiety and the stress everything that happened back in that room had made her feel too.

Carol just nodded. 'Where's Daryl and Tyresse?', she asked, her voice trembling.

'I don't know honey, I think Daryl took off. I don't know, we'll think about them later ok? Now promise me Carol, please, you're not going to break down '.

'I promise', she mumbled. She wasn't thinking anymore, she felt like she was floating, actually, everything around her feeling so surreal.

...

The 30 minutes had gone by and they started to head to the court room again. They ran onto Tyresse, who was standing outside the room. He stared at her with sad eyes but nodded a little, turning around to head in the other direction. Carol felt she just couldn't manage to look at him.

'It's ok, Carol. Let's get inside', Andrea whispered.

They sat down as people started to suit themselves in their seats. Carol felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Rick's.

'Don't worry about anything, Carol. You're winning this, don't let him upset you. We all know who you are', he smiled at her and headed back to the witnesses seat.

The judge stood up. Carol felt her stomach clench so much she wanted to throw up.

'The Jury and Judge here present declare Mr. Ed Peletier guilty of physical and mental domestic abuse, giving Mrs. Carol Harrison the direct divorce, and condemning him to 1 year of prison, removing his right to approach Mrs. Harrison by any terms after his sentence expires'.


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you guys for your reviews, I really do love them and you have no idea how they encourage me to keep writing this. This story is already longer than I expected, and I don't have plans for it to end anytime soon!

So... things turned complicated again. I know you love caryl chapters just as much as I do in any fic, but I figure that if you are caryl shippers it also means you like the slow burn!

Have a nice weekend!

S.-

...

39.

'Here, Carol, drink some water'.

Milton and Andrea had been sitting next to Carol's bed for the last three or four hours. They had gotten home, after the trial, Carol crying her heart out from the moment she got inside the car. It had been useless to try to talk to her or comfort her, not until she released at least part of the pain she was feeling through the tears, that at some point just didn't seem to stop.

Milton looked at Andrea, really moved by the whole thing. Andrea just bit her bottom lip and shook her head in concern.

'Carol, honey, I know you can't see this now, but you're free… you have all your future ahead and right there in your hands. You will be happy for that as soon as the pain for what happened starts to go away', he said.

Carol looked at him with puffy eyes. 'I know… Milt, I just… I have been so naive, you know? pretending Ed couldn't affect me anymore, acting as if my past had erased or something… and then he was suddenly there, messing up with me, destroying any weak perspective of future I might have gotten, and in front of everyone, it was just too much'.

'I know Carol, I understand how you feel… hell, I feel it too, but he didn't destroy anything you know? your life is your own now… it may not be Daryl, it may not be Tyresse... we don't know that yet, but that doesn't mean your future is gone. Ed is in jail! You'll be so damn happy at the idea when you feel better', Andrea said, grabbing her hand.

Carol felt exhausted, but at least she had managed to calm herself down a bit, and she wasn't crying anymore, probably because she had no tears left, she thought.

'I will be ok', she murmured more to herself than to them. 'Andrea, you have done so much for me, please, just go you guys, get a pizza or something, go get drunk, don't stay here, I'm feeling like a burden right now'.

'We are not leaving you here, Carol. We don't want to. We want to stay with you, and you are no burden at all'. Milton said.

'His brother went to jail less than a week ago, he came to this damn town to leave everything behind, and they threw it in his face, I can't believe it', she said, her hand on her forehead as she shook her head.

Milton sighed. 'He was… umm, upset, yes. But Carol, he's a grown man, and as much as it isn't right I bet he's used to hearing that kind of things. He's going to be alright.'

'Andrea, I need my cell-phone. I need to ask Tyresse to come so we can talk'.

Andrea frowned. 'Are you sure, Carol? Today? I don't think that's a good idea… what do you want to say to him?'

'He may go back to Senoia if I don't call him today. I need to talk to him, Andrea, explain everything to him. He deserves it'.

Andrea thought for a second and decided Carol was right. 'Ok, here', she said, handing her her cell-phone.

...

Carol sat up, leaning her back against the cold wall when she heard the door open and saw Tyresse slowly walk inside.

'Hi', she said, blushing and looking down.

'Hi Carol', the seriousness of his face a novelty to her. He grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed.

'Ty, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am', she muttered, her voice shaking. She felt she was about to start crying again, but she made a huge effort to hold back the tears.

'Well, he got what he deserved, that should count too', he said, his voice low.

'It does count… just, not right now'.

'Carol, I don't want to upset you more than you probably already are, but it's you who called, so, I just have to ask, is it true then? Daryl Dixon?'

She sighed. 'It's true, part of it is, at least.'  
Tyresse shook his head, dissapointment clear in his eyes. 'Which part exactly?'

'I slept with him, a few times… not for a whole year though, hell, I didn't even know him a year ago… I met him at some party, a few months ago, we kind of, liked each other since the beggining… I don't know, and we started this weird thing in which we'd see each other and end up sleeping together'.

He leaned forward then, staring at her. 'Are you for real? I mean, you even asked me about the Dixons when you went to Senoia to spend the weekend with _me, _couldn't you just say it then?'

She leaned her head against her hand. 'I could have, I didn't though… what did you want me to say, Tyresse? That I happened to be sleeping with the youngest Dixon, when I was actually visiting you?'

'Yeah?' he said matter-of-factly. 'we were seeing each other Carol, of course I would have expected you to tell me if you were actually seeing someone else'.

'I know… I know and I am sorry, ok? I just, I don't know what I was trying to do… I didn't even have a plan or anything, I liked you too, Ty, I did… I was just so confused, I was hoping I'd clear my mind after the trial, and you saw what happened'. She felt the tears drop from her eyes and down her cheeks.

'Jesus, Carol, and all this time I thought the reason why you were kind of distant when we talked on the phone was because of the trial, I managed to come here to be with you, leave work behind, when you were actually sleeping with him? I am sorry, it just does sound unfair.'

'Because it _is _unfair, Ty! I just, I don't know what to say… I have no possible explanation other than… I just don't know. I understand if you hate me and just want to run away, I just, I'm truly sorry and I do hope you forgive me'.

'Do you want to be with him? And you gotta be honest with me Carol'.

'I don't think that was ever a possibility, and if it ever was, it definitely isn't anymore'.

'That doesn't answer my question, I'm asking you if _you_'d rather be with him'.

'I don't know Tyresse. I don't know what I want, and I made a mistake by putting both of you in this situation, when what I should have really done was being alone, I was in no shape to start anything, with anyone. I need to be alone for a while.'

'Look, Carol. I'm going to tell you exactly how I feel. I think it's you who should step back for a while, for the simple reason that it's you not knowing what you want. I'm pretty sure of what I want, and I want to be with you, I've made it pretty clear to you… and I'm saying this even though what happened today. We weren't in an actual relationship, and I can deal with you having slept with this guy, I can as long as I know that's as far as you went and you didn't fall for him or anything, and as long as I know I ain't your second choice. Whatever else, I don't give a damn. That little drama back in the court room, I'm way beyond it, because there's something bigger in play for me, and that is you'.

Carol swallowed hard. She couldn't believe he was telling her this. She felt marvelled of his maturity but then again it just sounded fake. How could he take what happened so easily, without even a day to think about it, or was he really that willing to be with her after all?

'So you take your time, think things over… I'm going to go ahead and back to Senoia, you've got my number and you know how things are over here', he said, tapping at his chest.

Carol just nodded, not knowing what to say. 'I will', she muttered then. 'Thank you, Tyresse, for being so understanding'.

'I don't do it just for you, Carol. This isn't out of compassion or anything, it's me telling you how I feel about this, and hoping you do something about it. And you cheer up a bit and celebrate, because what happened today were good news after all. Necessary news, too. For everyone'.

He stood up then, walking towards her and leaning down to kiss her forehead.

'Bye Carol, you take care.'

...

'Mornin', Daryl said in a grumpy voice.

'Hey', T-Dog and Herman answered at the same time, walking in different directions as if they had been caught doing something.

Daryl stared at them both. 'Gonna be doin' some numbers back there', he nodded in direction to one of the offices. 'need ta focus so don' get inside'.

Herman and T didn't say a word as they watched him walk to the room, shutting the door behind him.

Daryl sat on the chair and leaned himself over the table, holding his head with both of his hands. He had barely slept last night, and he felt his head pulsing, the strong taste of tobacco filling his mouth. He layed back and stretched himself, when he heard the door open. He rolled his eyes.

'Thought I said stay tha' fuck away', he mumbled, watching Herman get inside, a cup of coffee on his hand. Herman handed him the coffee and he took it eagerly, thinking it was exactly what he was needing.

'Yeah well, figured I'd play boss and not listen to you for once. Can I sit down?' Herman asked.

'Yea, whateva… thanks for the coffee though', Daryl sighed.

'Monica told me what happened yesterday at the court room, it sucks'.

Daryl pretended not to be listening to him and kept on going through some papers. 'Yea, and I don' wanna talk 'bout it'.

'What are you going to do?'

He slammed his hand over the table. 'Damnit, Herman, ya jus' ain't gonna drop it huh? Wha' ya want me to do? I'll go back to fuckin' carin' 'bout my damn own bussiness, that's wha' I'm gonna do'.

'Will you still deny you care about her man? She's probably feeling like crap right now, aren't you at least going to tell her it's ok?'

Daryl clenched his teeth. 'I don' know wha' part of wha' happened yesterday ya ain' understandin' man… can't go tell her it's ok, it ain' fuckin' ok! I went to tha' fuckin place, trying to support 'er or whateva, it had nothin' to do wit' me… not a single damn thin'… an' a fuckin' wife beater points at me, says I'm tha troubled redneck his ex wife had been fuckin' fer a year, do ya begin ta understan' how fucked up tha' is?'

'Since when you care so much about what people say anyway? you know what he said ain't true, he was just trying to use anything that may allow him to avoid his sentence'.

'Jesus, Herman! Tha fuckin' reason I came to this fuckin' place ta begin wit' was fer people ta stop lookin' at me as If I'm some sorta criminal, and an actual son' f a bitch spits it all over ma face in front of every fuckin one, ya have no idea, man! Ya can't be tellin' me not ta care!' He was actually yelling right now.

'You need to calm down, Daryl. Back there in the court room, there were people who know who you are, Monica, Andrea… Milton, they don't think of you like that, we know better, we're just trying to make you see what really matters… and you're missing what really matters being so worried about some shit that fucker said, shit of your past you should seriously start to leave behind once and for all', Herman spoke to him in a low voice.

'I don' want this man, I came here lookin' for a fuckin' quiet life, startin over and all tha' shit, I don' fuckin' want ta care 'bout no one else, should have fuckin' listened ta maself in tha firs' place... this shit, it all happened fer gettin' too fuckin' involved'.

'Do whatever you want man. She probably needs you right now though, and here you are thinking only about yourself.'

'Pfff. She don' need _me_, for god's sake. She better solves whateva she needs ta solve wit' tha' asshole and move forward, it's tha best she can do'.

'Whatever, Daryl. It just sucks seeing you throw away the first good thing that happened to you'.

'ya know wha' was good? Me, on top of 'er, in tha privacy of ma room… her, sleepin' next ta me, jus' tha two of us, bu' as good as it fuckin' was it was also fuckin' unreal man… there was Merle, there was tha' Tyresse asshole, tha fuckin trial comin' up, there was life happenin' all around us and life's jus' full of shit.'

Herman stood up then, and walked towards Daryl, putting his hand on her shoulder. Daryl flinched at the contact, but just looked down.

'You know what, boy? You just can't use your past as an excuse forever. Your past did suck, and I am really sorry for that… but it's stopping you from living your life… you said you moved here to start over… well, I never saw ya do that. I'm just seeing you hide from everything and everyone like a scared kid. And you're wrong, Daryl, you're taking the wrong decision by walking away from her. I care for you, despite that fuckin' temper and that shell ya use to hide from us all the time, but we do care for you, and it'd be fuckin' fantastic to see you happy for a change'.

'Ain't ya sweet', he muttered, still looking down.

'Yeah man, use the sarcasm, try to pretend you don't give a fuck about what I told ya, we both know better.' And Herman spinned around, closing the door behind him as he left.


	40. Chapter 40

Another chapter, still filled with sadness and anger and hurt, but it's a caryl story so they will work it out, eventually!

thank you guys, for those who review again. I'm glad some of you enjoy this story, and it's the main reason I keep on writing it.

Have a nice sunday and enjoy 4x3!

S.-

...

40.

Daryl thought he had been looking at the clock every ten minutes for the last 3 hours. Herman and T were out doing different things and not even one person had came to the shop during the whole afternoon. He'd always look forward to days like this, but this time he felt he wasn't too fond of that quietness. He was bored at hell and it gave him too much time to think.

Now that Merle was in jail, that the trial had been over and that most likely whatever it was that he had with Carol had ended too, he felt he didn't know quite well what to do with himself; the uneventful routine he always claimed he looked for, sounding all of a sudden… well… way too uneventful. He felt it was weird how he could close his eyes, picture himself in a month, just going to work and working in his garden, going for a hunt, hitting some bar on weekends. He'd then imagine his life in 1, 2… 5 years and he'd be doing exactly the same. But that was how he wanted it to be, right?

As hardheaded as he knew he was, he didn't hide from himself anymore the fact that he did care about Carol. Herman had told him he was only thinking about himself, but he didn't see it like that. At some point, specially that night she had came to his house, worried about what had happened with Merle, the idea of giving it a try crossed his head, or his emotions at least. He had felt he couldn't help it anymore, felt he was already way too into it, into every single thing of her, and the truth was, it had felt fucking fantastic too. But he just couldn't stop thinking what good a guy like him could be to a woman like her. And now he would have liked to have the courage or whatever it took to just tell her he hoped she was ok; say to her he knew it hadn't been her fault what happened in the trial and it wasn't her fault either he was a fucking coward… tell her he was going to miss her like hell, maybe that too.

He was so lost in his thoughts he jumped from the chair when he heard someone come in. He looked up and just couldn't believe it, his first reaction spinning around and pretending to be marvelled about the cars calendar hanging on the wall.

'Watcha doin' here?' he barked.

'Hi, Daryl, right? I was hoping we could have a little conversation'.

'Ain't got not a single fuckin' thing ta talk to ya 'bout'. He sat back then, Tyresse standing awkwardly behind the desk that stood between the two men.

'Well, I happen to have some things I'd like to discuss with you.'

'Oh yea? like wha' damn things? Ya want ta mark yer fuckin' territory, tha's wha' ya came 'ere for'.

Tyresse chuckled.'I consider myself a civilized guy, Daryl, not an animal that goes around marking their territory or whatever… I just wanted to ask you whether you want to be with Carol, and suggest you don't interfere if you tell me you don't.'

Daryl leaned over the desk, his eyes locked on Tyresse's as he spoke. 'don' know who tha hell ya think ya are, man, bu' I fuckin' can't stand yer damn hipocrysy, ya show up ove' ere, actin' like the polite dude, when ya jus' want ta punch me on ma face and warn be 'bout stayin' away from her. Yer fuckin' doubts about 'er feelings for ya got nothin' ta do wit' me. Ya go talk to 'er 'bout it'.

'I don't want to be the punching box for you to throw out your rage either, man. Whatever that needed to be talked with her, I did talk and it's been already cleared between us, but as you know, she's not going through the best of times and you'd really help her if you stepped back, she needs some peace of mind, and judging by the way you're talking to me, I don't see you able to bring her that'.

Daryl rolled his eyes, a sarcastic smirk spreading on his mouth. 'oh damn, this is jus' too fuckin' good… ya feel ya got tha right ta go aroun' sayin' wha' she fuckin' needs, ya might be thinkin' I'm jus' redneck trash, well at least I don' pretend ta step up ove'er, talk 'bout 'er needs, I fuckin' respect 'er and I figure she's capable of makin' her own fuckin' decisions'.

'Look, man, what I'm asking you is pretty simple and I'm sure that you can understand it beyond your anger. If you weren't looking for something serious with her, then leave her alone and give her the possibility to start something with someone that actually does care for her.'

'She ain' 'ere ta complain 'bout ya talkin' bout wha' she wants as if ya knew better, but i fuckin' am man… so don' ya say wha' I feel or don' feel fer 'er, cause ya don' know a damn thing. Either I step back or I fuckin' don', it won't be cuz of ya askin', cause I couldn' care less 'bout ya… I do care 'bout 'er though, whateva I decide ta do it will be for her and for my fuckin self'.

Tyresse put his hands on the desk, leaning over it. Daryl layed back on the chair and stared at him with a defiant gaze.

'No offense here, Daryl, but you really do think you got what it takes to be with her?'

Daryl stood up then and leaned over the desk himself, so that his faces were inches away from each other now.

''f course I don'… no one's got wha' it takes ta be wit' someone like 'er, bu' yer jus' a fuckin' arrogant pussy who's scared she might still want ta be me wit' me even when ya consider yerself better. Stop fuckin' makin' this 'bout 'er, when it jus' is 'bout yer sorry self', he whispered.

Tyresse clenched his jaw, leaning even further. 'you are crossing the line, man, I intended no offense'. Daryl, by contrast, looking unmutable. He chuckled.

'why don' ya fuckin' punch me huh? was what ya wanted ta begin wit', he growled on Tyresse's face, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt.

'whoa, guys, what the fuck is going on in here?!' T-Dog walked fast towards the desk, looking to Daryl and back to Tyresse.

'Was just trying to have a talk with your pal here, but it just seems impossible', Tyresse mumbled, adjusting his shirt, after Daryl let him go.

Daryl gave him another annoyed look and walked towards the door. 'ya should fuckin' leave already'.

T-Dog was still looking at both men, confused. 'Who the hell are you anyway?' he thought his face looked familiar, and he did suspected it was this Tyresse person, but he couldn't be sure.

'This ova 'ere is tha fucker who apparently claims ta own Carol and thinks he can fuckin' go 'round town tellin' everyone how to act towards 'er.'

Tyresse rolled his eyes. 'I suggest you check your identity card again, it appears to me you're no older than 18 years old by the way you fucking act', he murmured.

Daryl ran to him then, his face a burning red. T-Dog grabbed him by the arm before he could reach Tyresse.

'Let me go!' he yelled, and began to force with him.

'Calm down, man. What's the point anyway?' and he made a face to Tyresse, as indicating him to leave.

...

'I told you there was no need for you to come to work today, I was going to stay all day through', Lori handed her some tea and instead of picking up her stuff as she usually did when Carol arrived, she took a seat next to her.

'I prefer to, Lori. I needed to get out of the house, think of something else'.

'So how are you?'

Carol sighed. She knew Lori would bring the trial subject up, and although she liked her just fine she didn't want to explain the whole situation to her, not when it was so recent at least. On the other hand, her and Rick had been so supportive to her she just felt she should open up to her; she didn't want her to get the wrong idea and think she had actually been sleeping with Daryl for a whole year either.

'Oh, well, you know, I've seen better days… but, Ed is in jail, and that really means a lot to me, as much as it doesn't show right now.' She said, with a sad chuckle.

'It really means a lot, to everyone I think. Should have given him a lot more years though'.

'Lori, I haven't been sleeping with Daryl for a year, just so you know… I'm not like that', she bursted out, looking down.

'I imagined that, Carol… don't worry about that, you can tell me about it though, or whatever you want to talk about.' Lori put her hand on Carol's leg.

'I've been seeing him, that's true, but it started a few months ago… in the meantime I met Tyresse, and yes, there was a point at which I was seeing both of them, but I swear I was just trying to figure things out, it wasn't a game I was playing or anything.'

Lori stood in silence for a moment, apparently thinking of the right thing to say.

'I have a hard time picturing you and Daryl Dixon together, I have to admit that. But I also have a hard time picturing you playing with them…. I know you wouldn't do such thing, what was it that you had with Daryl anyway? or were you just sleeping together?'

'I don't know, you know? I couldn't say we had something but then again it wasn't all about sex. It started like that, I guess… I just met him and kind of liked him inmediately, physically, I mean… but then we started to see each other more frequently and I guess I started to get to know him, and I don't know… all of a sudden I reached that point where all I did was think about him and want to see him and all that'.

'Well he is hot as hell. And sexy with that rough around the edges appearence… 'Lori chuckled. 'I never had any kind of conversation with him though, but Rick always says he's nothing like his brother'.

'He's such a nice guy behind that tough appearence Lori… I swear… but he just isn't or doesn't want to be the relationship type of guy… gets scared of it so easily… he ended up actually encouraging me to try something with Tyresse, who is like his oppossite in so many ways'.

'So I take it Daryl did know about Tyresse but he didn't know about Daryl'.

'Yes, exactly… and then I see Tyresse, try to explain everything and he's like… 'I don't care about what you did, it doesn't mean much to me, I still want to be with you', Carol sighed, 'as good and comforting as hearing that was, it also did sound kind of unrealistic, you know? as if he knew those were the things he should be saying to me. It still sounded nice though, as if... he could actually see what really mattered out of everything, and he's always so mature and all, he's like the perfect guy, so why is it that I don't run to him?'

'And Daryl? What did he say?'

'I didn't talk to him. Don't think we will be talking or I will be seeing him again anyway…he has this terrible story, fights all the time for it not to affect him or the life he's trying to live, those things Ed said about him in the trial, they must have been like a bucket of cold water for him, you know? pretty shocking.'

'I admit it sucks but I don't see it like something so huge anyway… almost everyone in town knows about Merle and Daryl's old man being some kind of criminal, he should know that by know'.

'Yes, but he ended up getting hurt just by trying to support me, which is actually the main reason why he doesn't want to commit to anyone, he always says you get hurt… I imagine it was like confirming his own theory for him, proving to himself he had every reason to have those fears'.

'If he cares for you, I bet he'll manage to overcome them'.

'I used to think like that some time ago… but now I'm not sure about that anymore… some things we just can't overcome… they stuck with us, become part of what we are. I think he's not coming back, and the worst is… it breaks my heart, thinking that, Lori. Thinking I just have to get it over with… and it sounds so horrible, leaving behind something that didn't actually start to begin. Leaving _him _behind.' Carol swallowed hard, feeling her voice had started to tremble and tears were threatening to drop from her eyes. She thought she had never said that out loud, that the idea of never being with Daryl again actually broke her heart.

Lori tightened her grip on Carol's leg. 'it's going to be just fine, Carol'.

'I know it's going to be fine. It's just… not going to be him'.


	41. Chapter 41

Here's another chapter before I stick in front of the computer to watch 0403!

I know the slow pace can be stressing, but we will get there, eventually!

R&R!

S.-

...

41.

'How did it go?' Andrea lifted her eyes to Carol who was getting inside the house. She had gone early in the morning to look for houses to rent.

'It went pretty well', she said, looking for a bottle of water in the fridge. 'There are a bunch of nice houses… And the rent of most of them I think I can afford… but, I kind of changed my mind… suddenly got an idea.'

'Oh yay! You decided to stay here? I told you, Carol… I don't mind at all, I even got used to us living together, I hate the idea of you leaving'.

Carol smiled at her friend. ' I know, I hate the idea too… but Andrea, I need my own place, my space… you need it too, you know? I can't spend the rest of my life in between you and Milton, have dinner with you guys every night, I know you don't mind and I appreciate it, but I'm 28 years old… I need to move on.'

'So why you say you changed your mind?' Andrea asked, confused.

'I was thinking about just leaving…. Moving out. Leaving Annandale, I mean'.

Andrea froze. 'Oh, no! Carol! Why would you leave Annandale?!'

'I've been thinking about it for a while actually…. And it horrified me at first, but then I realized it isn't that terrible you know? people do it all the time…and it might do me good, seeing something different… hell, I've hardly travelled during my whole life, and I used to love it… there was one time, before Ed, of course, when I went with a friend to New York, and it blew my mind… seeing how things could be so different, and I need different now, I need a change, Andrea.'

'But you just can't move out! you grew up here, it's where your friends are! It's where I am, Carol! What am I going to do without you?' Carol felt touched by Andrea's pouting face.

'Andrea, it's not that we won't see each other again. I was thinking maybe going to Atlanta. You know, it's a big city… there will be lots of job opportunities in schools, and it's got the advantage that it's close, I could come every weekend if I wanted to'.

'You should give it a second thought.'

'I think I already have, but it's not that I'm moving tomorrow. I want to graduate first, but if I decide to do it… I should start looking for houses and jobs now. Maybe we could go to Atlanta next weekend, as some kind of little holiday while I check what my options are in there'.

Andrea sighed. 'I fucking hate the idea, just so you know. But if you think that's really what you want to do, then yes, definitely… we could check it out next weekend. So what about Daryl though?'

Carol sighed. 'What you mean, what about him? Don't you think it's pretty obvious? It's been 2 weeks… Andrea, and he didn't show up, not even texted me. It's just… over, I told you it was going to be like this'.

'But you didn't call him either, you could have'.

'Call him and say what? there isn't much to say… he's the one who dissapeared. I can't be forcing him to come back to me everytime he freaks out'.

'Well, yeah, I guess so. Damn him! He needs a pair of balls, like, urgently. What are we going to have for dinner anyway? I'm heading to the supermarket'.

'How about macaroni and cheese? You bring up the stuff, I'm cooking'.

...

Daryl pulled off his truck and got down, opening the back door and grabbing a can of beer from a bag. He was heading back to his house, when he figured he could spend some time watching the sunset and eating the sandwich he had bought. He sat on the grass on his knees, near a big wild orange tree, his crossbow next to him.

Mosquitos were biting every bit of skin his bare shoulders and arms were showing, and he started to wave them off, chuckling all of a sudden at how odd it was that he happened to enjoy this kind of stuff: sitting on the grass throwing arrows to the wild oranges that hung from the tree, drinking beer and being bited by mosquitos and other kinds of plagues. He belonged somewhere different, he suppossed, a place and time it no longer existed anymore. He thought about how valuable he'd have been in some apocalyptic event, where you had to be fit and strong, think quick, act even faster, and not attach to anything.

He started to pick up the oranges that fell to the ground, thinking he might use them to make some jam later, since Merle wasn't around to call him girlish for that. He liked to cook, and he was glad he did, since he figured there wouldn't be any woman in his life to surprise him with a nice supper anyway. It's not that he thought that cooking was strictly women'job, but he had never had those familiar home meals, and he thought they sounded nice.

He suddenly heard a car stop, and he imagined it'd be someone thinking his truck had broken and he might be needing help. There were still a few nice people like that. 'Truck's fine!', he barked, but then a female voice spoke and he recognized it before seeing her.

'I know… I thought you'd want some company though', Andrea said as she sat on the back of the truck.

'Oh, umm, hey', he mumbled, going back to his seat on the grass.

'Picking up oranges?' she asked, amused. 'Who would have thought'.

'Yea, ya laugh at it, I make a pretty damn good jail with 'em. Whatcha doin' 'ere anyway?'

'Oh, I was coming back from the supermarket, then I saw your truck and I figured I'd stop by, say hello'.

He just nodded and stared at the ground, not knowing what to say, although he did want to ask her about Carol, but just couldn't make the words come out of his mouth.

'So how are you?' she asked, grabbing her own can of beer from one of the super bags.

''m fine… jus'… everythin's good', he mumbled, lighting a cigarrete.

'I never had the chance to tell you, I'm sorry about Merle', she told him as she drank the beer.

'Yea... me too'.

'Daryl, can I tell you something?'

'Yea, go ahead', he said, looking up to her, surprised at how soft his voice had sounded, but he had always liked Andrea, and for some reason she was one of the few people with whom he didn't feel threatened or judged when they talked.

'I… with all this thing between you and Carol, I really did think a lot about you… and I realized I get along with you, because I understand you.'

'Watcha mean, ya understan' me?' he started to feel nervous and began to pull up and chew the grass.

'As in… knowing how you feel, and understanding how you are, because I've been through some shit deep myself. And I know how it feels… hell, there was a time when all I did was get drunk, work in these creepy bars, fuck any guy I ran into, and I just thought that was all I could do out of my life, you know? I had no idea I could do so much better'.

'I didn' know tha', he muttered, staring at her.

'Yeah, well, you wouldn't. I don't go around talking to people about that… I even … freeze when I run into someone who used to know me back then, it just… reminds me of that person I used to be, you know? makes me feel you just can't get rid of who you were, which is true, in some way, but not completely'.

'So wha' made ya change?'

'Umm, I met someone… nothing romantic though, it was a woman, a friend. I was in one of my worst moments when we became roomates… she came from this well-educated, wealthy family… anyway… we'd stay up all night, just talking, and I started to notice how she saw me in a way I never did. She relied on me, heard what I had to say… she never said it herself but I realized how she thought I was smart and I could do better… it wasn't overnight, but it slowly started to change me'.

'Well, good fer ya', he muttered.

'What I mean by all this, Daryl… is that, some changes are good, you know? they make you feel good, make you feel happier… make you want to live your life instead of just fucking going through it… and I know you don't like people minding your bussiness, but take it as a friend's advice and not as if someone was meddling with your issues.'

'I don'…' he started, grabbing another can of beer. 'I don' think I got wha' it takes ta be wit' er… I jus'… run away from things when they get complicated, it's who I am… she ain't need tha'.

'You don't run away from Merle, as complicated as he can get'.

'It's differen'... he's ma brotha, I jus' can't run away from 'im'

'Because there's this blood bond between you guys and that's cool, but some bonds we can create, Daryl, and they might not be blood but they are as strong as if they were. And then you just find yourself not wanting to run away, even though it does get complicated from time to time.'

'She can still do better'.

'Don't you think she's smart enough to know what does her good? What she wants? Whether you're good enough to be with her... that's up to her to decide.

Daryl chuckled, the words the exact ones he had said to Tyresse, and he just had to agree with Andrea there. As weird as it sounded to him, there was the possibility that she actually thought _he_ was good enough for her, it was just Daryl himself who couldn't start to believe it.

'There's the chance she leaves, you know? She's thinking about moving to Atlanta'.

He looked at her then, his thumb going inmediately to his mouth. Carol moving to Atlanta?

'I don' wanna mess up wit' er, she's already been damaged 'nough'.

'Yeah, and by not wanting to mess up, you end up messing up! You haven't even called her after the trial, Daryl!'

'Cuz I run away, it's wha' I do… told ya already', he said as he bited his nail.

Andrea stared at the man sitting on his kness in front of her, who she realized looked like an actual kid from time to time. A kid she just wanted to run to and hug, tell him it was going to be ok. It teared up her heart a little, although she wasn't sure why. Maybe because the hurt, the pain he had inside surfaced all over him, filling his eyes and his words all the time.

'She leavin'? Fer real?' he asked then.

'Well, she just told me about this today. I don't know, she's not leaving until she graduates anyway... but she did sound decided, and I think it's going to be good for her. She needs to leave things behind, too, like everyone, or most of us at least'.

'Yea…' he said thoughtfully, and Andrea frowned at him, thinking that she couldn't have expected other reaction from him anyway, at least not right now.

'Well, it's getting late. I should get going.' She stood up then and started to head towards her car.

'Hey, Daryl?' she spinned around, looking at him who was still sitting on the grass. 'Why don't you come over? We're having macaroni and cheese'.

He didn't answer right away, the words of Carol leaving still floating in his head. She might move out and he might definitely lose her then… but it was his damn favourite food, and his damn favourite person in the world. It was too much to reject the offer.

...

'You surely took your time! Water's about to boil!' Carol said cheerfuly as she opened the door.

'Good! I brought the macaroni, a few beers… and umm, something else I just happened to run into'.

Andrea stepped aside, and Carol stumbled when she saw Daryl standing right there in the front door, looking up to her as he bited his bottom lip.


	42. Chapter 42

So after yesterday's episode I just needed a little change in this story's plot... as much as I love the show it just is full of angst right now! so I figured I and hopefully you would be in for a lighter chapter!

thank you so much for those who review this story, again! I'll just never stop saying it.

Have a nice week!

S.-

...

42.

Andrea got inside quickly and lost herself in the kitchen, leaving Daryl standing by the door, who was studying Carol for any sign of anger or rejection in her eyes, but found none. She was raising her brows at him, in a questioning or surprised look, he wasn't sure, leaning against the door frame, apparently studying him as well.

'Uh, can I come in?' he muttered.

'Oh yes, sorry', Carol realized she was kind of blocking his way in, and she moved quickly from the door and walked inside. She ran to the kitchen where Andrea was placing the stuff she had bought in the different cupboards.

'What is this, Andrea?' she whispered, 'Why is he here?'

Andrea lifted her hands up. 'I ran into him, I swear… we ended up talking, I invited him, I didn't give it much thought... I'm sorry, I thought you'd like the idea'. Andrea didn't look sorry at all, because she was actually trying to hide a smirk.

'I… I don't even know how I feel about the idea, hell, I wasn't expecting this. I'm on my pijamas for god's sake!'.

Andrea chuckled. 'he saw you less presentable I bet, now come on… you said you were cooking'.

'There's not much to do, Andrea… I just have to throw the thing in the boiled water'.

'Ok, I can perfectly do it then. I'll manage to ruin it somehow though, I'm sure. Now you go and get Daryl something to drink', Andrea said, pushing her a little towards the dining room.

Carol rolled her eyes and grabbed three beer cans.

'Hi', she said, walking to the table were Daryl was already sitting, smoking a cigarrete.

'Hey, wasn' sure if I could smoke in 'ere, should have asked'.

Carol waved her hand around. 'No, it's ok… Andrea smokes in here too, every now and then. You go ahead'. She just stood there, her hands on her hips. 'Is beer ok?'

Daryl nodded and looked at her, frowning a little, his hand on his jaw, in an expression Carol thought was extremely cute.

'Ya mad at me? I can.. huh, take off ya know?'

Carol sat down next to him then, holding her chin on her hand, looking up at the ceiling. 'I was mad at you, kind of… I was also grateful you showed up that day, couldn't even thank you for that, and I am' –she paused- 'still am… sorry for what happened in there, what you had to hear. It wasn't fair to you.'

Daryl chuckled, relaxing a little. 'Such a mixture of feelings… kinda tha same 'ere, it ain't yer fault though... wha' tha' fucker said, I jus'… I guess I still don' figure out how ta deal wit' people talkin' shit 'bout me'.

Carol nodded. 'I know, and I understand… Like I said… it's not that I'm mad at you, I just do think… It'd have been nice if you hadn't had to be dragged all the way here so we could have this conversation'.

'Ok guys, I'm sorry to interrupt your little chat but food is ready', Andrea showed up holding a big dish of macarroni, 'the cheese is a little burned up but hey, it tastes good'.

'Damn, I love 'em things... been a fuckin while I don' have this.', Daryl said, his mouth filled with a higher amount of macarroni than he could actually chew.

'Jesus Daryl! They'd still come out of your mouth anyway, at least don't talk!' Andrea laughed and so did Daryl, who ended up spitting a few macarroni back on his plate.

'Oh my god, you're unpresentable, both of you,' Carol said, laughing too.

'Hey... Give me some credit.. if I was alone I'd be eatin' em wit' my hands', he said as he licked a finger where some cheese had spreaded.

Carol rolled her eyes. 'Eww! Daryl! You can ask for a second, you know? or here, take mine', she said, teasing him. He looked at her with mischievous eyes. 'I can have more?' he asked her then, sounding thrilled by the idea.

'It's not actually fucking sushi, you know? if you like this so much how is it that you never buy it? All you got to do is heat them in the microwave'. Andrea and Carol were amused by how much he was enjoying the food.

'With so many damn squirrels aroun', I ain't used ta pay for stuff I guess… ain't got no fuckin' microwave anyways', he managed to say in between bites, figuring he needed to slow down his eating pace a little… it was truth that he was overexcited just by having macarroni and cheese, but he was also nervous and that combination would have him choking anytime soon.

'See, Carol? That's how this guy stays fit, protein and vegetables all day!'

'Ya both look fit 'nough ta me', he said absently, finishing his second plate as quick as the first.

'Yeah, we are… our little secret is, eating carbs four times a day'.

Carol just chuckled and Andrea stared at her with a face, as if asking why was she so quiet.

'Ok guys, I'm gonna go ahead and clean everything up… then I've got some work to do. Don't mind you staying at all though, Daryl', Andrea winked at him, grabbing the things from the table and heading to the kitchen. It seemed she had washed everything in 5 minutes and then she dissapeared in her room.

...

An uncomfortable silence filled the air with Andrea having left. Carol looked up at him then, who was leaning against his chair, apparently full, a cigarrete hanging from his mouth.

'Don' wanna fill tha whole place with smoke', he muttered.

'Come on', she said, standing up, 'we can go to the balcony'. She grabbed two chairs and started to carry them outside. 'Hey hey hey', Daryl ran to her, holding her forearm to stop her, as he easily lifted both of the chairs with one hand.

She stood still then, staring at him who was still holding her arm. He blushed and let her go as he felt his hand starting to sweat. 'yer too tiny to carry these', he mumbled and walked past her.

He hated himself for being so nervous once they sat outside. He tried to think of something to say to her, anything, but suddenly he felt his mind go blank. He was sitting with one leg crossed over his knee, frantically moving his foot, a cloud of smoke coming out from his mouth as he sighed deeply. He glanced at her through the corner of his eye, and thought she actually looked peaceful and relaxed, her gaze lost in the sky.

'I like how silence doesn't bother me with you', she said then, still looking up.

He turned his head to fully look at her then, and got lost for a minute taking in how beautiful she was looking, bare foot and in some loose black cotton pants and a tight white tank top, her pale skin and light blue eyes shining with the faint light of the moon. What had she just said? Something about silence, but he wasn't sure what exactly. 'Yea…' he said, not able to look away.

Carol didn't turn to look at him but he saw the corner of her mouth curling up a little. 'Do you have any idea of what I just said, Daryl?!'

'Umm, nope?' he smirked.

She turned her chair around then, so that she was facing him now. 'so maybe I said I thought you were an asshole, and you go 'yea'..', she was pretending to be mad, but she was actually laughing a little.

Daryl chuckled and shrugged, spinning his own chair around too. 'ya'd happen ta be absolutely righ'.

She frowned and crossed her arms around her chest. 'Well, I'm not talking anymore if you won't be listening'.

Daryl leaned over, his arms going to his knees. 'say it again, please? Promise I'm listenin' now'.

She shook her head. 'No way, and it was very important too'.

He locked his eyes with hers then, suddenly hating the distance between them. 'sorry ok?, I was jus' lost thinkin' how damn beautiful ya was lookin.'

She smiled slightly, feeling her whole body shiver. She had been trying to avoid looking at him, staring at his gorgeous features that were highlited by the pale light, his bare arms almost shining, and now he was piercing her with his gaze and she thought it was just not possible to be so drawn to someone. It didn't matter anymore if she hadn't seen him for 2 weeks or more, whether he had dissapeared and hadn't called her… because everything had remained intact somehow, one more time.

'And by the way… 's not tha' Andrea had to drag me to talk to ya, hell yer all I fuckin' thought 'bout these las' weeks.. 's jus' I never manage ta find tha righ' way… I ain't… I'm never gonna be tha guy who shows up, brings ya some shit, fuckin' apologizes... I...'

'You still end up coming around though', she interrupted him.

'still end up comin' round... can't fuckin' help it', he repeated. 'Come 'ere, will ya?' he bursted out, intending for her to pull her chair closer. She stood up instead and in one quick movement sat on his lap.

Ouch. This was way too close. He froze as he felt his body starting to react to hers pressing all over his lower parts, and he tried despertately to think about disgusting things... Merle's bare ass, Merle's smelly feet. It wasn't working though as she suddenly leaned over his chest and sighed, his arms instinctively wrapping around her waist and resting on her stomach. The scent of her hair and her skin invaded him and he breathed on her neck in relief. He suddenly understood it then, as much as the idea still scared him like hell: this was it, this was what he have been needing all this fucking time: holding her close, inhaling her scent, the simplest and yet the most complicated of things that had ever happened to him.

'I've missed you, Daryl', she whispered then, her hands resting on his arms, her head backing up so that her chek was pressing against the crook of his neck.

He buried his head on her hair then, inhaling deeply, those four words making his heart pound fast under his chest. 'I missed ya so damn fuckin' much ya have no idea', he whispered, kissing her shoulder. She pressed her cheek against his then and he felt the urge to kiss her, spend all night kissing her and holding her right there.

'Ya really leavin'?' he asked on her ear and she jumped a little as his hot breath sent goosebumps all over her body.

'I don't know yet, I might though… I thought with everything that happened it would be good to leave for a while at least, what do you think?'

'Don' wantcha leavin'… he said, and paused for a second, 'but whateva's best for ya, I guess'.

Carol shook her head, waving the idea off. 'Yeah, well, I don't want to think about it right now, I still have to graduate, won't be moving out until that happens anyway'.

'Can I see ya? til' then… til whateva happens'.

She turned around then, her face inches away from his.

'Is that what you want?' she whispered.

He looked down to her lips that seemed to be glowing and then to her eyes, wide open and shinny. He saw her close them then, and without thinking he brought his fingers to her lips, tracing their shape, the skin soft and smooth under his touch, and then she parted them a little and that movement alone sent a chill down his spine.

'Hell yea…', he mumbled, his voice low and husky.

He licked his own lips and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss on hers. She opened her eyes then, her hand going to his chin. He leaned under her touch and couldn't help closing his eyes, as he felt her other hand go to the nape of his neck and her lips over his again. 'oh damn', he whispered on her mouth as their lips melted together, her little tongue slowly tracing his bottom lip as he parted them himself and let her tongue snake inside his mouth, his own meeting hers instantly, lazily moving over hers. He tilted his head to his side as his arms pulled her closer to him and ran up and down her back, their tongues further exploring each other's mouth. He felt an intense pleasure by her tongue moving over and underneath his own, her hands tangling on his hair, pulling his face closer to hers, deepening the kiss and taking control. The kisses became less deep and more scattered then and he moved his head to the gap between her neck and her shoulder, breathing over her skin there. He was making mental control not to rush things, as much as the situation was inevitably heading to that direction from time to time, and as much as his own body was begging for him to feel her closer. But he thought that for some reason he didn't need her like that tonight; he felt he needed to hold her, take his time to just be there with her, and he noticed that that moment they were sharing, lazily touching and kissing each other, had a whole different kind of intensity of its own.

She pulled his head back to hers, her hands snaking around his neck. 'Hey', he whispered, kissing the top of her head. She looked up then, locking her eyes with his. He saw she was panting a little, her cheeks blushed. 'Hey', she said, and smiled to him.

He found himself smiling back, a full, teeth showing smile. 'Damn yer pretty when yer turned on', he teased. She punched him on his shoulder. 'Don't make me start talking about who's clearly turned on', she said gesturing towards his crotch.

'Hey! I swear it has a mind of its own, not my fault… now listen', he told her, blushing a little.

'Mhm', she answered as her mouth went to his neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses on his hot skin. 'Noo', he complained, but he leaned his head to give her better access, 'ya gotta listen'.

She grabbed the neck of his shirt then and stared at him. 'Ok! Ok! I'm listening', she said, sighing.

'Wantcha ta come home tomorrow. I may cook fer ya an' all', he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

Carol smiled to him, and pulled him for a little kiss. 'I'd like that', she said. 'You don't want to stay tonight though? Andrea won't mind... Or I could go with you'.

He wrapped his arms around her again, sighing. So maybe he could just stay over after all. 'Don' take me wrong… I will if ya wan' me too, and 'f course I do wanna stay too… jus' thought it'd be best if I jus' leave ya be now, ya gotta study, work.. so do I… we can hang out tomorrow though, could pick ya up after work'.

Carol raised her brows at him. 'oh my god! It's gonna be an historical day or something!'the day Daryl Dixon asked a girl on a date', she teased him.

He actually laughed out loud, and tickled her stomach. 'Pff, yea, and I'll be tellin' how I got in yer pants on our firs' date.'


	43. Chapter 43

So I guess I'm still on the fluffy mood. I think it's going to last a few more chapters and then we'll see... I was going to make one chapter out of this dinner but I just felt I had to end this one right there... the next one will be coming soon though!

Hope you keep on R&R! :)

S.-

...

43.

'How is it that you're so dumb when it comes to your stuff when you actually figure it out pretty easily when it's about the others?!'

Andrea was losing her patience since they had spent the last whole hour discussing last night's dinner with Daryl.

'I don't even know what that means', Carol said, crossing her arms.

'See? You turn dumb!'

'It's not my fault he's damn unpredictable! I was just asking you why you think he didn't want to stay, or take me to his place'.

'And like I said, in my language that simply means he wants to show you it's not just about fucking you'.

'You're so glamorous Andrea…' Carol said, standing up and looking at her reflection in the mirror for the zillionth time. She had even asked Lori if she could leave a little early, so that at 4.30 she was already on her bedroom, every piece of clothing she ever owned spreaded all over the floor, as she tried to figure out what to wear. She finally chose, with Andrea's help, some jean shorts and a buttoned up sleveless shirt, which was somewhere between purple and blue and tied above her hips.

'When does he come out of work anyway? it's past 6 pm! Are you sure I look ok? Aren't these too short?'

'Hell, my own shorts are three times shorter than those… and yes, you do look good, gotta get used to show a little… I have the impression I already told you this though... and... I suposse he's coming anytime soon', Andrea chuckled and drank a big glass of lemonade, amused at how nervous her friend was.

It had been an unbearable hot and humid day, and Carol had the feeling she was already sticky even though she had showered half an hour ago. 'Oh my god, I'm sweating already.' She sat down and aired herself with a magazine, only to stand up 10 seconds later and walk around the room. 'Where's the fan?'

Andrea bursted out in a laugh. 'You thinking of his hot skin all over you already?' she joked, and Carol just gave her a look as she stood in front of her, her hands on her hips.

'You're really enjoying all this aren't you?'

'I'm sorry! It's just too cute watching you two falling for each other and trying to deny it'.

Carol opened her mouth as to say something but then shut it off, running to the window to check on some noise she heard.

'It's him!' she said then, and headed back to the coach, crossing her legs and grabbing the magazine, her hands flipping through the pages.

Andrea just stared at her. 'And what the hell are you doing?!'

Carol looked up at her. 'Why? Should I go down?'

'Yeah? I'd say so?' Andrea said trying not to laugh again.

'Fine…' Carol stood up, grabbing her purse on her way out. 'I'm glad I entretained your evening', she said, turning around and smirking at her, 'payback's a bitch though'.

Andrea let go the laugh she had been holding. 'Have fun! And relax, for god's sake!'

...

When Carol walked outside he saw him leaning against the truck, smoking a cigarrete.

'Hi', she said shyly, and she smiled to herself when she saw him check her out, his eyes fixing on her legs a little longer than necessary.

'Sup', he mumbled, walking fast to the other side of the truck to open the door for her.

She stood by the door and looked up to him. 'So we're leaving already?'

'Umm, yea.. if ya want ta', he said, his face going red for some reason, and he thought how their first minutes together were always awkward as hell.

She jumped inside, noticing there were 5 or 6 bags over the back seat, apparently filled with food. 'What's all that, Daryl? She asked gesturing towards them. 'Didn't know we were throwing a party'.

'It's umm… I stopped by ta buy som' stuff… fer tonigh', didn' know if ya'd want beer or wine or wha' fuckin' not. Kinda grabbed 'em all. And I bought some things ta cook too'. He glanced at her through the corner of his eye, and felt himself blush again. He was feeling uncomfortable and he couldn't understand why, maybe because this was somewhat different than the other times they'd seen each other. In which way… he wasn't sure, but he did know he had been struggling over this thing the whole day, wanting it to be kind of a perfect evening or something. The thing was, he didn't trust that much in his abilities of making a woman have a nice, fun night with him, and he started to feel so unsure he actually thought for a second about announcing her he was feeling sick or something.

He grabbed his sunglasses and put them on though, thinking he needed to change his attitude, like right now. He saw her stare at him, so he turned his head to her, feeling a little more relaxed now by the sensation of being hidden behind the glasses.

'Wha?'

She was giving him a half smile. 'It's actually the second time you don't hear a thing of what I was saying… and jesus, you look insanely hot with those things'.

He laughed a very nervous laugh and kept on glancing at her as he drove. 'Yer crazy, woman… yer all pretty wit' tha' outfit an' smellin' good and all, I'm full of dirt and fuckin' oil from work. Need ta hit tha shower as soon as we get there'.

'I think you're one of those guys who just looks sexier when they're dirty', she teased him.

Daryl chuckled. 'Stop talkin' nonsense, will ya? now wha' where ya sayin'?'

'I was asking you what were we having for dinner. No deer?'

'Naw… it's breedin' time fer 'em now, don' hunt 'em 'til fall… thought of squirrel but ya may not like it, so plain ol' steak it is'.

'Oh god! I haven't had steak in ages… it's one of my favourite things ever', starting to drool in anticipation.

'is it?' he said, sounding relieved. 'cuz I bought chicken too, jus' in case'.

Carol just smiled at him, aware of how anxious he had been about this whole thing.

''m sorry if I wasn' listenin' to ya 'fore, I'm such an idiot tha' I'm kinda fuckin' nervous or some shit', he said, placing his hand over her leg.

She held his hand with her own. 'I got off work earlier. Got home two hours ago, spent them trying to figure out what to wear. I guess that makes it two of us', she said with a smirk, glancing at him.

...

'Ok', he said when they stepped in his front yard, as he fumbled to find the keys, 'here's tha plan… I'm gonna set tha fire an' all tha', put 'em steaks ta grill… then we're gonna go ta the garden, yer gonna pick wha' ya wan' em with… then I'm gonna have a quick shower. Ya agree? Ya need ta tell me wha' ya wanna drink firs' though'.

Carol just stared at him, a hint of a smile on her lips. She cupped his face with her hands then, without thinking, and placed a light kiss on his lips. 'I don't know what's up with you today, but you're insanely cute'.

'Yer insane yerself, tha's why ya keep repeatin' tha' word… luckily fer me though'.

Badass ran towards the door then, jumping all over her, of course. Daryl rolled his eyes when she saw her sit on the floor and tickle the dog's neck as he attemped to lick her face all over.

'I actually missed this little guy'.

'Yea.. he fuckin' missed some attention too.. kinda haven' been tha most carin' owner lately'. He stretched his hand to her motioning for her to grab it, but he pulled her up with such strenght she ended up pressed against him, Daryl having to step back a little not to fall on his ass.

'Geez, sorry', he muttered, and then she wrapped her hands around his waist. 'It's ok', she said in a whisper, rubbing his lower back a little. He suddenly thought the steaks could wait, as she pierced his eyes with her own, beautiful shining blue. Hell, they could just forget about them, lock themselves in his room, grab a slice of pizza whenever they felt hungry. He felt her hands slid under his black t-shirt then, her nails softly scratching the skin of his back, her fingers moving up and down. He felt his stomach tingle. So maybe she was having the same thoughts. His left hand went firm on her waist, pulling her to him as he brought his other hand to her face, his thumb tracing a line down her chin.

He felt something sticky on her skin then, and opened his eyes wide. Carol frowned and brought her own hand to her chin, watching a smirk take over his lips. She made a disgusted face as she analyzed the rare substance that was now on her hand. 'Eww, what the hell is this?'

Daryl threw back his head and laughed. 'tha's dog drool woman', he said, wiping it off with the heel of his hand. 'm', sorry… m' sorry', he tried to stop another wave of laughter take him over.

Carol brought her hands to her hips. 'So you can be covered with oil and grease and still be sexy but you happen to laugh at me over some drool on my face! Which isn't even mine!'

'Yea, well.. I was this close ta forgettin' bout 'em steaks… good fer ya yer face was covered in drool'.

He felt lighter then, that little episode having helped him somehow to break the ice. This was definitely going to be a good night, he thought, grabbing her hand and taking her to wash her face on the sink. There weren't any roses and candles but hell he could do fucking better than that.


	44. Chapter 44

Long and smutty, you have been warned :P

-I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, it's just too late here-

S.-

...

44.

'This is amazing, you know? feels like when I was a kid and I wished the food I was thinking about would suddenly appear in front of me'.

Daryl chuckled. 'Yea.. it ain' fuckin' cheeseburguers growin' on the ground but it's good anyways'. He stretched his arms on the shovel he was using to support himself, sweat running down his temple. 'So.. wha' else ya want?'

'Umm, potatoes?'

'Yer aware yer gonna have ta eat all this, righ?' he said as he digged on the ground, then leaned himself to pull some potatoes out and grabbed handfuls of dirt to fill the hole. She was just watching him in awe… part of it by the sight of Daryl covered in dirt, his muscles clenching and stretching as he digged, reaping vegetables to cook _for her_, part of it because there was something strangelly beautiful about the idea of eating what you had just collected from the ground.

'I think we're done 'ere… gonna grab some aromatics fer the steak'.

'You have those too?'

''F course I do.. got 'em growin' by tha kitchen's window'. He was feeling confident now, seeing how she had looked happy and excited over the little things he was offering to her. He knew it wasn't much, hell he heard every day T and Herman laughing at his weird hobby, but what he liked about it was that the ground didn't betray you. You just had to do it right, give it what it needed, and it would bring it back to you, in the way he imagined the world should work.

...

'Oh my god, Daryl, I swear I can't move… I won't even offer to do the dishes'. Carol leaned on her chair, her hands tapping her full stomach. She took a sip from her glass of wine, hoping it may help her digest all that food. She had to admit she wasn't much of a wine drinker, and now the bottle in front of her was empty and she was feeling a little tipsy.

'Ya liked it?'He tried to hide a proud smirk. He would never say it himself, but he knew the meal had been incredibly good.

'Are you kidding me?' she said lazily. 'Everytime I ate something made by you, it's been fantastic. You should seriously consider making something out of that'.

He chuckled this time. 'No fuckin' way... Forgot ta tell ya though… there's still dessert'. He stood up, carrying the empty plates with him. 'Wan' more wine?' he asked, taking a gulp from a new bottle. 'Hell, didn' know this shit was so good'.

'Umm, I think I'm done, I can't even breath… 'She sighed with resignation, 'ok, guess I could do one more glass.'

Daryl walked towards her seat, passing through her as he filled her empty glass with the purple liquid. He noticed then by having her so close that they hadn't touched again since that moment when they had just gotten in there. Physical contact with each other wasn't something natural between them yet, and as much as they both knew where and how they would be likely ending in a few hours, he thought it was amusing how that first approach was always so difficult.

Carol looked up at him then, who was standing behind her, wine bottle in his hand. He stepped forward then, putting his hands on her shoulder, slightly massaging her skin there as he leaned over and kissed her head. Her hands went up and behind her, trying to bring him closer as much as she could in the uncomfortable position she was. He caught her message though and brought his face next to hers, the straight locks of his still wet hair brushing over her cheek.

She felt him sigh on her face and she didn't know if it was the wine, the sensation of feeling him without being able to actually see him, or the anticipation, but her whole body shivered just by the thought of him behind her.

He pulled her hair behind her ear and kissed her temple, his mouth moving down the side of her face, until it reached her chin where he kissed her again, his lips moister this time over her skin, going further to almost reach the corner of her own. She was breathing heavily already, goosebumps all over her arms where he had been running his fingers up and down. She tilted her head a little and felt his hot breath all over her mouth, their lips barely brushing against each other as she grabbed his face and brought it to hers, crushing her mouth against his.

He followed her pace quickly and pulled her up, cupping her face with both hands as his tongue tangled with hers, exploring every hidden place, his eyes going wide open as he felt her moan inside his mouth, her teeth biting hard on his lower lip, her tongue stroking over his again with an intensity he wasn't used to when it came to her. She broke the kiss all of a sudden and held the nape of his neck tightly. He leaned his forehead against her and half-smiled at the sight of her, flushed and panting. She looked up at him then, her eyes dark blue and lusty. 'Daryl…' she whispered, moving her head to his collarbone and sucking and kissing on the skin there, her fingers trailing down his throat.

It might have been the humidity of the air but he started to feel dizzy by the sensation of her small, hot tongue kissing his chest now through the thin material of his sleveless shirt. He moaned softly and threw his head back, putting both of his hands firm on her waist, enjoying the sensation of just being leaded wherever she wanted this to go. She started to unbotton his shirt then, her hands pressing firmly against each bit of skin she uncovered, and he felt the need to pull her face back to hers, devour her mouth as he felt her hands reach the waistband of his jeans once she finally managed to take his shirt off.

Carol looked up at him, biting her bottom lip as she slowly digged her fingers through his jeans and into the elastic of his boxers. 'Whatcha think yer doin?' his voice was low and breathless, his eyes shutting down as he grabbed her hand and struggled between moving it away or wrapping it around his aching, hardened, self.

He could sense she was smiling, very aware of what she was provocking on him. He opened his own eyes and fixed them on her mouth, which was curled up matching the mischevious expression on her eyes, and he felt his heart squeeze over this woman who he thought was just perfect. In every possible meaning of that word. 'Jesus… yer so beautiful', he whispered, biting her earlobe as his hands moved to the hem of her shirt, sliding it up until it ended on the floor. And he kissed her again. Softly for a few seconds, his lips barely brushing against hers, and then harder, his tongue pushing against hers, as he felt her fingers threatening to move under his boxers.

She started to walk back then, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt to move him along, until she bumped against a door. His room's door. He buried his head on her chest and licked the revealing shape of her breasts, sliding his tongue under her bra, coming close to her nipple. He heard her whimper and felt her lean towards him, her back pressed on the door but her pelvis pushing against his, her hands on his jeans front pockets. 'Fuck, Carol', he moaned and lifted her up, her bare legs wrapping instantly against his waist.

Carol unclasped her bra, and before he could look down to her beautiful, small breasts he felt them pressed against his chest. He groaned at the sensation of her hard nipples on his skin, and her hands fisted in his hair as she suddenly locked her eyes with his.

'this… fooling around with you', she whispered, her finger curling around a wet lock of his hair, which had grown longer over the last months. He was just watching her, his eyes blue fire, his mouth parted to let the air go out in deep, shuddering breaths. 'Wha?'

'I like it.. this, that's what I meant'.

He brought his free hand over her side, his fingers grazing over her skin and moving up, his eyes closing for a second as he bitted his bottom lip and sighed.

'and I'm fuckin' adiccted to it', he said, his voice low and husky, his eyes still on hers as he opened the door behind them and walked inside the room, cupping her chin with his hand to hold her face there, feeling he didn't want to stop watching her.

'I'm heavy, you can put me down', she muttered.

Daryl laughed a little. 'Pff, my arrow's heavier than ya are… I'm puttin' ya down as soon as I can be on top of ya'.

When they reached the mattress he started to lay her back, crawling over her as soon as her body was laying completely over the bed. He kissed her hard for a few seconds, moving to her neck and kissing all the way to her breasts, pausing at her nipple and licking it in circles before going further down until he reached her stomach. He could feel her whimper and moan, her legs flexing and stretching frantically. He stopped by her belly button and unbottoned her shorts, his hands clenching around its waistband and starting to slid them down.

'Daryl…' she groaned. He moaned at her desperation, kissing every inch of bare skin while slowly taking her shorts off, slightly biting her thigh, then moving down her legs to her knees after finally throwing them to the floor. 'I wanna taste ya all over', he whispered as he kissed his way up now, sucking on her inner thigh and breathing way too near her core.

'Wait!' she said loudly and sat on the bed. He looked up to her, frowning. 'somethin' wrong?'

'Come here', she commanded, 'I think it's my turn now'.

He positioned himself over her but she started to maneuver to shift them. Daryl caught the message and laid over the bed himself.

'I was saying I think it's my turn… to taste _you _all over', she whispered in his ear.

'Mhm.. ok'… he muttered and he felt her move over him, her breasts deliberately pressing against his skin as she went down, the tip of her tongue making circles around his nipple. She tried to listen to him and to the reactions of his body, because she actually had no idea of what she was doing and neither knew how to figure out what was right or wrong when it came to this. She saw him breath heavily though, his eyes closed and his hands gripping the sheets. Watching him like this encouraged her to keep on moving down until she reached his stomach, her breasts brushing on his flat belly as she moved up and down a little. He moaned loudly and brought his hands to her breasts, gently massaging them. She closed her eyes in pleasure and threw her head back, almost forgetting what she was doing for a second but then she quickly shushed him and put his hands back to his sides.

'I told you it was _my _turn now', she said as she kissed a line from his belly button to the waistband of his boxers.

'Jesus, Carol', he growled, his hands clumsily going to her back, stroking her skin, and then he felt her push his boxers down. He unconsciously kicked them out, but now her mouth was way too near his dick, which was already throbbing in anticipation, and he started to feel nervous and lose his mind at the same time.

'Carol..' he managed to say, 'hold on'.

'What is it?' she said looking up to him, her upper body pressed against his stomach, and just the sight of her there had him aching even more.

'Ya don' have to.. jus' come 'ere', he muttered.

'I know I don't have to, but I want to…' she said, wrapping her hand around him, her eyes locking on his, shameless.

'Damnit, I… ok.. jus'… don'..' and then he closed his eyes because her mouth was almost brushing the tip of him.

Carol froze for a second realizing that, first, she didn't have no idea about how to do a blow-job, and second, she was pretty sure her mouth wouldn't fill him, hell, it wouldn't even fill half of him. Luckily for her Ed had always been the kind of jerk who thought blow-jobs were for whores, so he never forced her to do it, and that had always been a blessing, she thought. She didn't agree with that idea though, thinking that when it came to sex, whatever felt good and pleasant for both parts was allowed, as long as they both agreed and respected each other and all that. And she knew that right now, more than anything, more than even releasing herself, she wanted to give him pleasure. And it wasn't only about him. She wanted to feel she could do that to him, feel _she _was the one sending him to the edge, making him lose his mind.

She'd figure out, she suppossed, and she started by kissing soft, gentle open-mouthed kisses up his lenght.

'Jesus, he groaned. And she smiled to herself when she saw his body jerk a little and his hands grip the sheets even thighter.

She reached the top then, and swirled her tongue over the tip, thinking it actually tasted good, kind of sweet and soft, nothing strong as she had imagined. Daryl arched his back in response and moaned very loudly, which surprised Carol because he was actually pretty quiet in bed, besides the talking.

'I like how you taste' she said, placing now soft kisses over the tip.

'Oh fuck, ya do? Don' stop', he actually sounded as if he was suffering.

'Thought you said don't do this', she swirled her tongue over him again, feeling increasingly more confident and _powerful_.

'Oh damnit, jus' ..please.. ', he tangled one of his hands on her hair, stroking it and instinctively pushing her downward.

'What do you want me to do?' she asked, amused at how seductive her voice actually sounded without her even trying. He didn't answer so she slowly took the tip of him on her mouth.

'OH! Damnit, tha'… I want ya ta do tha'' his groans were actually turning her on and making her feel bolder so she pushed him deeper into her mouth, slowly moving up and down his lenght, fluttering her tongue over his head. He wasn't talking now but was instead breathing nosily, his chest going up and down and his hips lifting up a little, absolutely lost in the sensation of her mouth on his. Carol was amazed at how this thing was actually turning her on, filling her blood with heat. When she had always thought this was all about giving pleasure, she actually found out it was very pleasant to do as well. Pure instinct took him over as she kept sucking him deeper and faster into her mouth, and he suddenly moaned loudly and brought his hand to his face, his head buried in the pillow.

'Wait.. Carol', he mumbled then, pulling her off of him. She looked up at him, and chuckled as she watched the total mess he was right now, spreaded over the bed with a pillow on his face, his feet curled up and tangled with the sheets. He panted for a few seconds and reached down under her arms, dragging her to him.

'Why?' she asked him as she laid next to him.

He turned his head to her, pressing his forehead against hers, his eyes narrowed and his lips parted, looking exhausted. 'I wanted to keep going', she pouted.

Daryl smirked and it seemed that he had woken up, all of a sudden. He kissed her hard and moaned at the taste of him in her own mouth, his hands going to the nape of her neck to pull her closer, his tongue sucking on her own and stroking it fiercely.

'As fuckin' amazin' as feelin' yer mouth all ova me has been', he said placing wet kisses over her chin and her jaw, crawling over her 'I've got otha plans'.

Carol didn't know in which moment he had put the condom on and taken her panties off, but he was on top of her now, his eyes locked on hers, his hand going down to guide himself.

'Yer not closin' yer eyes', he whispered over her mouth as he slowly entered her, fighting not to close his own at the sensation of her perfectly wrapping around him, filling him inch by inch. He stopped to adjust himself and moved to his sides, the pressure focused on her clit now as he balanced himself over her, holding his weight with his hands.

'Daryl…' she moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

He buried his head on her neck and licked all the way up to her mouth, kissing her softly. 'Wha, huh?' he asked, his eyes scanning her face. She said nothing but dragged her fingers on his lower back instead, pushing him forward.

'you make me want to do the craziest things', she whispered on his ear, making his whole body shiver.

He stopped moving then and brought one of her hands to his chest. 'ya make ma heart jump like this… pretty damn crazies' thing tha' ever happened ta me'.

'Move faster', she whispered then, her voice calm and soft but her eyes burning in fire.

Daryl clenched his teeth. 'fuuck Carol, 'm too damn close', he mumbled, taking her earlobe in his mouth as he thrusted harder into her, groaning on her ear, his body jerking over hers already. She cupped his face with her hands then and kissed him hard, her tongue tangling with his for a few seconds before she broke the kiss, but remained holding his face and staring at him, her hips lifting up and meeting him in every thrust as she started to feel the burn of her core seconds away of spreading all over her body.

'Don't stop Daryl!', she actually groaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist as he thrusted harder and faster into her, feeling his body shiver as she started to clench and tighten inside him, the pressure making his whole body tremble and he came a few seconds after hearing her cry out loud and coming herself.

...

Daryl buried his head on her neck, panting heavily and tracing patterns over it with his nose. She brought her hands to his back, her fingertips running up and down as her heartbeats calmed down. He looked up at her and wiped the little drops of sweat off her forehead, kissing her lightly on her lips.

He drowned in her eyes as she smiled to him, suddenly feeling all those cheesy things people talked about were actually fucking true. Because he just wanted to stare at her, lose himself in those eyes; he wanted them to be the first thing he saw when he'd wake up tomorrow and he even felt the weird sensation of needing to make sure that smile was always plastered on her pretty face.

'What?' she asked him amused.

'yer too fuckin' perfect fer my own good', he told her, rolling over onto his back and bringing her close to his side.

He sighed as sleep started to win him over. He felt completely spent, but there was also something else in there, something overwhelming and the sensation of not being able to hide the tired smile that had spreaded over hi s lips. Maybe this was what happy felt like, he thought, because every now and then he found himself wanting to burst out laughing. Oh man, this was definitely strange.

'what time do you think it is?' she said to him then, wrapping an arm around his chest.

'got no fuckin' idea', he answered, absently running his fingers on her arm, 'might be 11? 12?'

I've got so many things to do tomorrow', she sighed, 'don't even know where to start'.

'We'll figure it out tomorrow', he said sleepily, kissing the top of her head.

'I liked that, very much', her voice was low and tired now. 'next time you should let me keep going though'.

Daryl chuckled. 'Jesus, i'd jump over ya jus' by hearin' tha' if I wasn' so fuckin' spent'.

'Daryl, you're falling asleep'. She demanded, her eyes getting heavy too. 'and I'm serious about what I said!'

He laughed a little this time, yawning in between. 'ok baby, I promise I'll let ya make me a full blowjob next time, happy now?'.

Carol punched his chest. 'I hate you when you're sarcastic'.

He tangled his fingers with hers. 'And I like ya so fuckin' much'.

'I know', she said between giggles.

'Shut up'.


	45. Chapter 45

This is a short, filler chapter... again, it just felt right to end it there. It's got caryl though, and things are good for now, so I guess that's always good. There's still lots of stuff ahead so we will be moving forward in the next chapters :)

Hope this episode isn't too angsty! I neeed to find out whether Carol did or didn't... :/

hope you guys have a nice week too! :)

S.-

...

45.

Daryl woke up from one of those rare dreams where you felt like falling down a cliff or something, his stomach tingling. He saw it was beginning to get light and figured the alarm would ring anytime soon.

He first noticed half of his body was actually out of the bed, and he thought it was pretty damn interesting how dreams warned you about stuff like this sometimes. A heavy weight was pressed on his stomach and he peeped out and saw Carol laying almost perpendicularly to him, her naked upper body all over his. So _that_ had been the cause of him almost ending on the floor. He chuckled at her weird way of sleeping and tried to move without waking her up. He lifted and slowly slided his hip over the bed, but he felt her holding onto him even more and mumbling something in protest.

Carol shook her head and opened her eyes, looking up at him with an annoyed expression.

'Wha?' he asked with a smirk. Damn was she cute when she was sleepy, he thought.

'is it day already?'

'Prob'ly aroun' six or seven, migh' have ta go ta work anytime soon', he answered, stroking her hair.

'you leaving me?' she was rubbing her eyes as to wake up.

Daryl smiled, the sensation of just having her there spreaded all over him, sleepy and looking all adorable taking him over. 'Come 'ere', he told her, gesturing with his head.  
She crawled over and leaned her head on the crook of his neck. 'I don't want to get up', she mumbled, her arm landing heavily on his chest again.

Daryl turned his head and looked at her, lightly kissing her forehead. 'Then don'… I can sneak out from work aroun' midday, get back 'ere, give ya a ride to tha library then head back ta work.'

'Somebody's turning soft', she teased him, her nose going up and down his collarbone.

'yea…and I'm startin' not ta give a fuck 'bout it', he mumbled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

...

'jesus, woman!' Daryl laughed as he glanced at her through the corner of his eye while he drove, cuddled on the truck's seat, her eyes fighting to open.

'How can you be so cheerful at 7 in the morning, huh?' Carol turned to look at him, crossing her arms around her chest as she tried to lay in a comfortable position.

Daryl smirked. 'Want me ta be honest?'

'No thanks. I bet you're going to say something disgusting', she said and closed her eyes again, supressing a laugh of her own.

'I was gonna say cuz I got to hold you all night long, but yea, could have gone for disgustin' too'.

Carol rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. As insecure as she had always been about awaking any kind of interest in men, it was pretty evident how Daryl was just happy to have her there, and she didn't know how or if it was just her imagination, but she felt he had somewhat came to terms with what he felt for her, whatever that was, and stopped fighting against it or trying to run away. It was comforting, she thought, spending time with him without worrying or wondering whether he would call her soon or just dissapear, or when they'd be seeing each other again. This _thing _with Daryl, as she called it herself when she thought about it because she didn't know how else to name it, had been going on for more than 3 months already, and most of the time it had just been an uphill struggle, full of complications and misunderstandings. She couldn't think of someone as different than her as Daryl was, maybe because he was so unlike everyone she knew…. They shared the pain of their pasts, though, but the most important difference between them was what they had both chosen to do with it, with the hurt other people that were suppossed to love them had inflicted them in the past. For Carol, being able to overcome what happened with Ed had just encouraged her to start living her life, finding better things, finding love, even, in its many forms. She imagined, though, that it was a whole different story if hurt had came directly from your parents, the only two people in the world who were meant to love you unconditionally. She knew about his dad what Daryl had told her himself… he had never mentioned her mom, though, and Carol figured she had been either absent or as damaged by her husband's violence as her kids. So as much as she understood his attempts to keep everyone away from him, she also thought it was time for him to stop attaching to his past. She knew, though, from her own experience, these kind of decisions didn't happen overnight or because of people telling you to change, but it was rather an internal process and a resolution you took on your own. She had the feeling that maybe… just maybe… Daryl might be going through that process now.

'Well yer definitely not tha best drivin' company', he told her, messing up her hair.

'I was just thinking…' she said, still looking absently through the window.

'No shit! What 'bout?'

'I was thinking you should pay Merle a visit… I could go with you, if you want. I'd like to, you know? he's been pretty nice with me that day he gave me a ride, when you left me alone on your yard'. She joked, trying to lighten the subject.

'I didn' leave ya al… whateva.' His eyes flicked over her face, serious and thoughtful all of a sudden. 'yea, I should I s'posse, why on hell would ya want to come wit' me though? it's fuckin' jail, woman, ain't damn amusement park'.

'I know it isn't the most fun activity to do, Daryl… that isn't the reason why I'd do it, I just thought you might want some company… I can imagine it isn't easy'.

'Alrigh'', he mumbled, placing his hand over her leg. 'we'll see'.

Carol sighed in relief, thinking that coming from him, that answer was actually a lot. 'I will ask you for something in return though'.

Daryl raised a brow, glancing at her. 'yea? And wha's tha'?'

'I need a car, I really do. I know this town isn't big but I can't be all day depending on people's will to take me everywhere. Do you think you can see if there's anything suitable for me in the car shop?'

He started to bite his thumb, giving it some thought.

'Yea, definitely..' he said, finally. 'What kinda car yer lookin' for?'

'Whichever car that takes from here to there will be just fine… key word is, cheap.' She said, chuckling. 'I've been saving some money exclusively for this, it isn't much but I guess it's enough to buy something '.

'tell ya what, I'll check what's there in tha car shop, if it don' convince me then we can head ta Atlanta, more options in there… find somethin' nice but cheap fer ya. I can fix it fer ya too, ya know, tune it up an' all tha'.

'would you do that?' she stared at him, a big smile on her face.

'course I would', he smiled back at her, that half gorgeous smile of his.

'Well, this is me… think about that visit to Merle, ok?' she said, cupping his cheek with her hand and squeezing a little.

'Hey'… he mumbled, placing his hand over hers and leaning against her touch. 'kinda want t asee ya again tonigh'. He looked down, embarrassed at his question.

Carol leaned in and kissed him, her lips lingering on his for a few seconds before pulling away. 'pick me up when you get off work then', and the last thing she saw when she got off the car was his eyes were smiling again.

Daryl started the truck and headed to work, a stupid smile still plastered on his face. She had asked him earlier what got him so cheerful… damn, she had no idea. She had him head over heels and it felt fucking fantastic. He chuckled to himself. For the first time, this wasn't scaring the hell out of him. At least not today.


	46. Chapter 46

Been a few days without updating this story... which for my update rate is a lot! lol. I guess I have been trying to get my mind back to the caryl since last episode got me frustrated a bit!

I still seriously believe caryl _will_ be happening in the show. They are just playing with us a little :/ and if it doesn't, which I doubt, there's always the FF!

Hope you like this, although it's a filler chapter, not ready to move forward yet!

R&R and have a nice week!

S.-

...

46.

'Yow T!' Daryl yelled, a half smoked cigarrete hanging on his mouth as he walked in circles around a car.

'What man?' What's goin' on?' T-Dog asked running to the garage, a concerned expression on his face.

'nothin's goin' on.. jus' wonderin' what ya think of this', Daryl said, gesturing towards the car.

'Jesus, Daryl, from your yell I thought someone was trying to mug the place'.

Daryl rolled his eyes in impatience. 'so? wha' ya think of it?'

T leaned over the car and tapped the hood. 'it's a pretty nice piece, this one… from 2012 I think, almost new, there was a problem with the engine though. Why? Thinking of getting rid of the truck?'

'Hell no… it's umm, Carol's needin'a car of 'er own'.

T's eyes went wide, and he smirked. 'Carol? Carol as in… _your _Carol?'

For some odd reason, Daryl's first reaction over T's words was to smile, but he quickly held it and frowned instead. 'jesus, man, you're like an old gossipin' woman… she ain't mine… she's jus', huh, jus' Carol I guess'. He was aware he couldn't hide in time the hint of a grin that was starting to spread over his mouth, again, and he was pretty sure T-Dog caught it because he was still smirking himself.

'So you guys are seeing each other again?' he asked casually.

Daryl kicked the ground and shrugged, his face flushing red. He hated that he acted like such a kid about this whole thing, all uncomfortable and embarrased about a simple question adults tend to ask each other all the fucking time.

'kinda, I guess.. I mean, we're jus' hangin' out fer a bit, she's pro'bly movin' out ta some otha city pretty soon so, it really ain' nothin' serious'.

He felt he didn't want to feel T-Dog's eyes stuck on him as they had this little awkward conversation so he started to calibrate the car's wheels.

'And how do you feel about her leaving?' damnit, he just wouldn't shut up.

Daryl was leaning on the floor as he worked on the wheels, but he stopped at T-Dog's question and brought his hand to his chin, giving it some thought. He definitely didn't want her to leave… it even brought this weird sad-like feeling inside him, but then again, with her becoming a teacher and all, what were the possibilities for her in a little town like this? Yes, probably working in the only existent school, but he knew she could do better than that. A few weeks ago, he'd have also said she could do better than him, too, but luckily now he had been able to leave that thought aside.

'if she does, she does', he said finally.

'well man, you know if you didn't want her to leave you should let her know that right? it may make a difference on whatever she decides'.

'Well it fuckin' shouldn', Daryl said, the tone of his voice indicating T-Dog he's had enough of this little chit chat.

'this car's as good as damn new, I'll let 'er know.. how much is it?' Daryl asked as he stood up to check what might be wrong with the engine.

'Think it was $450… you should ask Herman though, and that engine… it needs some work, but it's fixable. Car is pretty cool indeed', T-dog answered as he headed inside.

Daryl nodded; damn car was actually pretty cheap for what it was too. He tried not to give it much thought and just grabbed his cell-phone, looking for her number. He was going to call her and tell her he got the perfect car for her.

...

Daryl chuckled as he suddenly noticed he might leave a trail on the garage for having walked around the car for the last twenty minutes, lighting one cigarrete after another. He didn't know why this whole thing got him so excited, but he'd called Carol and they'd agreed she'd go to the shop to check the car out when she got off work. She'd sounded thrilled, and since there had been no-one around, he found himself openly smiling during their brief conversation on the phone.

He thought he heard her voice and he felt nervous all of a sudden. Yes, she was definitely greeting T. He kept on walking around, not sure of what to do with himself, and this got him chuckling again. What was he supossed to do anyway, other than just stay there? Wrap the damn thing, get inside and jump out of the car when she got in, as if it was some kind of surprise gift? Damn was he acting weird, and it got him laughing of himself.

He saw her walk in the garage, her smile lighting her whole face up, apparently at the sight of him. But then her mouth dropped open.

'Oh my god! What's this?'

Daryl didn't fight to hide his grin this time. 'Umm, it's yer future car… if you like it tha' is'.

She was looking to the car and then back to Daryl, her eyes opened in excitement.

'Are you kidding me Daryl? This is like a new car or something! Oh god, it's just beautiful, but I can't..'

Daryl interrupted her then. 'not exactly new.. 's a 2012 model, Honda Accord sport.. there's some problem with tha engine so tha owner probably jus' got rid of it and bought 'nother one, but yea it's good as new other than tha'… I think it's a damn good opportunity fer ya'. The words came out of his mouth to fast for his own like, but oh well.

'I love the colour! And it looks so comfy inside!' Carol said, opening the door and sneaking inside the car.

Daryl chuckled. He hadn't even noticed the colour before she brought it up, but now that he looked at it, he guessed it was alright. It was some kind of metallic blue and he thought it matched her eyes. Of course, he wouldn't be telling her that.

'How much is this Daryl? I can't afford something like this…' she looked at him through the car's window. She was sitting on the driver's seat, playing with the steering wheel.

'$400 somethin'… not sure, I'd say ya should buy it. I can fix the engine tomorrow fer ya, then ya can pick it up an' drive it from 'ere.'

'Oh damn! can we wait 10 more days? I've only got around $300 right now…'. She looked down, and although she didn't seem dissapointed, Daryl didn't like that she wan't looking that happy anymore.

'No big deal…' he said, walking towards her and leaning his arms on the half-opened window.

'You will tell Herman to wait for me 10 more days then?' she looked up to him and smiled.

'Nah… I'm gonna pay tha difference, ya can take it tomorrow'.

Carol shook her head. 'You can't do that Daryl, I'm not letting you pay for part of the car'.

'Pff… shut up', he teased her, bringing his hand to her cheek. 'if someone shows up tomorrow, offers 600 bucks fer this they'll be sellin' it righ' away… don' even know who put the price ta this but it could definitely cost a lot fuckin' more… ya should use it'.

Carol held her forehead with her hand and bit her lip, thinking about it. 'You know I'll return your money back as soon as I can, right?'

Daryl waved his hand. 'oh I can think of much more interstin' ways for ya ta return tha favor'

Carol opened the door and got out the car, leaning against the car's door and throwing her arms around Daryl's neck.

'Ok', she said, locking her eyes with his. 'I can do that, too'. She grinned and moved forward, her lips brushing against his.

'Thank you Daryl, I have no idea about cars… It'd have taken me months to finally decide to do this.', her voice serious now, her gaze still fixed on his.

He felt goosebumps all over his skin, his stomach tingling when her arms wrapped around him and she kissed him there on the garage as if it was an everyday thing. Because in some way that's what this was turning into. He leaned in and kissed her again, his hands tangling on her hair for a few seconds, his tongue sliding between her lips and teasing her own lightly. 'Ain' nothin', he whispered to her.

She turned around to look at the car once more. 'I can't believe this is going to be _my car', _she said, her voice all enthusiastic once again.

'Ya got a fuckin' nice one yerself... ya ready ta leave?'

She looked at him over her shoulder. 'oh yes, I definitely did'.

Daryl frowned at her in confusion, but then he understood her joke and just smirked, blushing for the third or fourth time in the day. Damn it.

He was feeling something building right there on his chest. He knew it wasn't much of a big deal, but this was probably the first time he took care of what other people may need or want… only in this case it wasn't just _other people_, it was her. And it felt nice, it gave him the sensation he could be useful. So if he had been able to help her out with the purchase of a car, maybe, just maybe… he could be there for her when it came to other stuff too. Sure some things about himself he'd have to work on, like he'd be doing with that engine tomorrow… but what if all the broken things about him were fixable too?

He felt her fingers interlacing with his then. 'I'm ready, let's get out of here', she said, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the garage.


	47. Chapter 47

here's another chapter for you guys... we are going to have to move on with this story!

I hope you like it :) R&R!

S.-

...

47.

'I think it'd be good ta get there today, if possible.. ya know?'

Carol rolled her eyes, her fists gripped tightly around the steering wheel. 'What's your hurry, huh? I'm comfy behind this truck' she said looking at him through the corner of her eye, her mouth curling up in a smirk.

Daryl let out the laugh he'd been holding. 'Jesus, woman! We can't go 40 miles per hour on a fuckin highway! You gotta speed up, leave tha damn truck behind'.

Carol nervously giggled. It was Saturday and she had insisted Daryl they visited Merle. He'd agreed, but told her the condition was she drove, because she'd had the car for 4 days now and even though she'd hardly gotten off it since she bought it, Daryl'd noticed she wasn't feeling confident driving just yet. She'd even asked him to drive the first day, and he knew, because Andrea had told him, she'd also wanted her to drive most time.

'it's alrite if ya don' wanna overtake it jus' yet.. but jus' so ya know, what ya gotta do is… first.. ya don' stick up ta it… ya keep yer distance.. otherwise ya don' get ta see if someone's comin'… then ya jus' speed up, put tha turn signal.. ya gotta be confiden' cuz once ya decided ta pass it there's no goin' back.'

'I already forgot all the indications', Carol said, still giggling. 'Am I doing alright? Because I don't feel confident enough… kind of feel safer behind the truck, but I know the cars behind will be starting to throw things at us anytime soon'.

Daryl put his hand on her leg. 'fuck 'em. Yer doin' alrite… ya oughta speed up though.. but yer gonna get there eventually... thing is, low speed can be as dangerous as fast in highways'.

Carol smiled and squeezed his hand. 'I will. I promise! for now though I'll stay right behind the truck'.

'Yea, pray ta god fuckin' truck is visitin' someone in jail too'.

'Exactly, because if it happens to turn to the right all of a sudden then I'll be doing it too.'

Daryl laughed again. He had to admit he'd been doing that a lot recently. Her excitement about her new car over the last days had been just contagious, and he thought it was pretty damn funny how she treated the damn thing as if it was a pet or some living thing other than just a car. She'd even bought all kinds of accesories and knickknacks that were hanging all over the inside.

'so ya seriously ok wit' goin' ta fuckin' jail ta visit Merle?'

'I am, Daryl!' she turned her head to look at him but he gestured for her to focus back on the road. 'I wouldn't have offered to go with you if I weren't ok with it… you haven't seen him, not even once since he got there, and I understand you've been dealing with your own stuff too but it's still not cool'.

'Yea..' he said, looking absently through the window. 's jus' kinda weird I guess.. half 'f ma family locked up in jail'.

'And your mom?'

'dead', he stated, pulling his pack of cigarretes out from his shirt's pocket. 'Please?' he glanced at her. 'I'll open tha damn window an' all'.

Carol nodded her head quickly, giving him permission to light one. She didn't like the idea of her car full of smoke but she figured she'd have to get used to it, and the flower freshener would help anyway. 'So what she was like?'

Daryl raised a brow in surprise. It was strange that she didn't ask him when did she die, or how. She simply wanted to know how his ma was. He knew it was just a question that didn't mean anything, but he thought it was nice that what she wanted to know was how he remembered her while she'd been alive.

'My ma.. well she was nothin' like my ol' man fer sure. Was kinda tha typical story of tha nice girl fallin' for tha bad guy… thing is.. wasn' a fuckin' fairy tell at all. People always said I looked like 'er and Merle looked jus' like Jack.. an' I remember when I was a kid I fuckin' liked ta hear tha' cuz she was damn beautiful'.

Carol smiled. 'I bet she was, if she looked like you'.

Daryl chuckled. 'an' I was her fave also… she'd always step up, when Jack came fuckin' drunk an' high an' tried ta beat tha shit outta me.. he still ended up doin' it 'f course.. son 'f a bitch's fuckin' huge'.

Carol felt her heart squeeze at the image of this woman trying to protect her boy from his own husband. 'That is so sad. So she never managed to get away from him?'

'I dunno.. I was jus' a kid when she passed away… maybe she didn' do it fer us, maybe she stuck wit' im thinkin' he might change... thing wit' Jack is… it jus' seems impossible ta get away from 'im. I'm fuckin' 27 years old.. I moved away and he's in jail… and I still feel he's around at times… pretty weird'.

'Yes, I know exactly how that feels.', she said sighing.

'Yea… so one day... I was playin' outside wit' some kids, I see tha fuckin' firemen, tha police an' what not parkin' righ' there on our shitty house... my ma liked ta smoke in bed, an' she liked fuckin' whisky too… so apparently she'd fallen asleep an' burned 'erself up... I walk inside her room... not knowin' wha' tha hell'd happened… an' Merle comes out, he stands behind me, put his hands over ma eyes. He tells me not ta look.'

Carol couldn't help bringing her hand to her mouth in horror. 'Oh my god, Daryl'.

Daryl just shrugged. 'Yea.. I know… what stuck in ma head though is… Merle was fuckin' 10 years ol' ya know? and he covers ma eyes, tells me not ta look... but he was a damn kid himself too. Guess he'd had to stop being one from tha' day on'.

'He protected you, from that day on', Carol offered.

Daryl threw the cigarrete through the window and scratched his back. 'Yea.. I guess he did'.

...

Carol had never visited a prison, and although she surely didn't expect it to be no three stars hotel, it was actually worse than what she'd thought. The place was cold and completely hostil, and she found out even its smell was disgusting. She wondered how convicts were supossed to actually have the chance to recover in a place like that, thinking that had it been her there, she'd probably become a serial killer overnight. She guessed it all came to that discussion about prisons being rehabilitation or punishment places. She'd have gone for the former, but when it came to people like Ed or Jack, she wasn't sure anymore.

The room assigned for visits was a little nicer than the rest of the place, though, and it even leaded to some kind of courtyard with some chairs and tables. Daryl was holding her hand tightly as they walked, escorted by some security guard, his jaw clenched because he was very aware of the looks some convicts were giving to her, excited about a young woman's presence in the place.

'It's ok Daryl', she whispered to him, worried about him starting a fight with these tough guys that were definitely boldly checking her out, even smirking at times. Her mind suddenly filled with images of riots and of them ending up as hostages inside the place. Daryl growled something in response but luckily they spotted Merle right away, a huge grin plastered on his face, sitting on one of the benchs outside.

The first thing Merle did was whistling. And then talking non-stop. 'Woohoo! Couldn' fuckin' believe it when ya gave me tha' call lil' brotha... thought ya forgot 'bout ol' Merle 'ere… and look who's comin' too! How have ya been, sugah? Told ya lil' fucker'd come around.'

Daryl chuckled, patting Merle on the shoulder. 'Nice ta see ya too, bro... how have ya been?'

Carol was still standing sort of behind Daryl, her face flushing red, and she laughed a little when she saw Merle tilt his head to the side to watch her, a smirk on his face.

'come out darlin', I swear I don' fuckin bite'.

She walked towards Merle then and smiled, lightly brushing his arm as she sat next to him on the bench. 'Hi Merle, it's nice to see you again'.

Merle winked at her. 'Definitely nice ta see ya too sugah, ya know I have a fuckin' blast every day upsetin' tha' disgutin' ex husband of yers.'

Carol swallowed hard. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought for a second Ed might be here too. She prayed to god he didn't show up. The air filled with an uncomfortable silence after Merle brought up Ed into conversation.

'sorry there sweethear', thought ya'd like hearin' I beat the shit outta him on a regular basis'.

'Shut up Merle' Daryl interrupted, rolling his eyes. 'We brought ya some stuff, check it out', he said, handing him a big bag.

Merle enthusiastically opened it and started to grab the stuff out one by one.

'Smokes.. well done, baby brotha.. wha' the fuck else's in 'ere? Damn books…alrite… an' wha' tha hell is this?'

'Those are umm, cookies.. I made them myself for you', Carol shily mumbled.

Merle looked up at her. 'Ain' ya sweet? Tryin' to win yer brotha-in-law's heart here, well done girlie'.

Merle was still checking his things out, bursting out laughing at a box of condoms, mentioning who the hell was Daryl expecting him to fuck.

'So how have ya been man? Whatcha know 'bout when tha hell yer gettin' away from 'ere?'

'Don' know don' fuckin' ask either... place's damn much better than tha' fuckin' rehab center, no one messes 'round wit' me 'ere, got maself a nice group of guys… 's all good, I expected ta see ya more frequently'. He looked at Daryl, his gaze now very serious, his mouth turned into a thin line. 'don' ya run away from me, lil' brotha'.

Daryl nervously rubbed his head. 'Yea, I know man.. been busy doin' some stuff, I.. huh, I'll start droppin' by more regularly', he offered.

'ya have been busy doin' _her_', Merle spatted, gesturing towards Carol. 'Good fer ya though, was startin' ta wonder you weren't fuckin' T-Dog. Wouldn' mind if he weren' black.' And he bursted out laughing as if he'd just said the most hilarious thing in the world.

Daryl rolled his eyes, and gave Carol an apologetic look. 'Jesus, Merle... shut tha fuck up'.

'Yea well… whateva, will be needin' some cash too though'.

'What tha hell ya need money for?'

'Ya brought fuckin' rubbers lil' brotha, need ta get maself a nice lady ta use 'em with.'

It was Carol who laughed this time. 'Are you allowed to do that?'

'F course we are… why? Wha' are ya suggestin' baby? Hey hey, I'm jus' kiddin for fuck's sake', he added quickly before Daryl jumped over him.

...

'I think that went very well', Carol told Daryl as she sat on Andrea's couch. She'd told Carol she would be staying at Milton's that night, so they figured they could hang out there for the night.

'Yea.. .wit' Merle you jus' never fuckin know… but I reckon it went jus' fine', Daryl said, collapsing on the couch next to her.

'I don't feel like cooking, and I don't want you to cook either tonight, plus I don't think there's anything on the fridge… maybe we can order some pizza?' She asked him, laying on the coach with her legs on his lap.

Daryl shrugged, leaning his head against the cushion and absently running his fingers through her leg. 'Sure, sounds jus' fine ta me'.

'Great! I need to check my e-mails first, would you wait for me for a second?'

Daryl just nodded, his eyes closed, so she stood up and headed to the computer. She turned it on, a little nervous. She had sent a few e-mails asking for job opportunities to some schools in Atlanta a few days ago, and she was totally aware of the fact that whatever replies she might have gotten, good news would also be horrible news for other reasons.

She looked over her shoulder to Daryl who had laid on the couch and was almost asleep, and her heart squeezed for the second time in the day.


	48. Chapter 48

Here's another chapter for this story. It's rather short, but I'm still struggling to get back in the caryl mood, with everything going on. I will be posting the next one pretty soon though!

There are only a few chapter left to finish this story, but I've already got the plot for the next one in my head! I'll even start writing it before finishing this one if I have time, we'll see.

And as always, thank you to all of you who R&R! it makes my day. Part of it, at least! :)

Hugs!

S.-

* * *

48.

'Wha' gotcha so quiet?' Daryl asked glancing at her as he pulled half a slice of pizza into his mouth.

'I'm not quiet', she said, trying to smile a little, but since it wasn't working she just took a bite out of her pizza, althought she wasn't feeling hungry at all.

'yes ya are, it's the firs' time I hear you speak ever since ya woke me up'.

This time she managed to chuckle. 'Well, you haven't been very talkative either!'

Daryl shrugged. ''s how I always am… but yer always damn chatty yerself'.

'Well, I can't eat and talk at the same time… unlike you', she said leaning over him and ligthly kissing his shoulder, 'I don't like showing people the contents of food in my mouth'.

Daryl laughed a bit. 'There's countries were everyone eats wit' their mouths open, I think it's pretty cool'.

Carol knew she had been quiet indeed. And she wished she could have said it out loud, talk to him about it, but it just made her feel everything would become more real if she did. She had gotten an e-mail from one of the schools in Atlanta, informing her they were very interested in her offer and setting an interview next Tuesday's morning. Which was in… 3 days. She was feeling plain confused, because she had been the one sending those e-mails, looking for job opportunities in Atlanta, and she knew it could be great, and it wasn't far away anyway. But she had the feeling it would mean ending things with Daryl, and that… that was definitely something she wasn't looking forward to. She wasn't oblivious to the fact he was really trying, and it was almost as if they were together by now, even though they had never discussed what they actually were or labelled their relationship in any way, but they'd act just as any other couple did. And he'd probably freak out. Had it been any other person, she guessed they could have figured it out and it wouldn't be that big of a deal, but it was Daryl and there had already been enough changes in his life he was still learning how to deal with. Most people would point out that if he wasn't willing to change for her then it was simply not worth it, and there was a bit of truth in that, but the way she saw it… Daryl had already gone pretty far away from his comfort zone, and he had done it for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a strong hand reaching her waist and pulling her close to him. She turned her head to look at him, and saw his was just one inch away, a playful look in his eyes.

'thinking I can make ya drop whateva the hell 's goin on in tha' pretty head of yers', he whispered, kissing all the way down her temple to her jaw. She smiled and tilted her head, granting him better access. Yes, maybe she needed this… leaving all those thoughts behind for a moment. He brought his fingers to his chin, lifting her head up to kiss her. But he stuck his eyes on her first, and she felt her mouth tremble at the urge of just bursting it out, saying there was a bigger chance now she might leave. His lips brushed against hers before she could say anything, and as they softly kissed each other, he started to lay her back against the couch, crawling over her in the process.

Feeling him hard and pressed against her pelvis was successfully making her forget she was going anywhere. She lifted her hips up and rubbed herself against him, earning a grawl in response. His hands went to the hem of her t-shirt and he digged his fingers up her stomach, his lips searching for her neck, his hot tongue leaving wet kisses all along her collarbone. And as she closed her eyes and breathed heavily, she thought there was no way she could get used to it, to the feeling of him above her, doing all kind of things to her… to the insane pleasure having sex with him provoked on her. It was sad. It was even going to be sad if they managed to arrange something, visit each other on weekends or whatever… and going for it one time a week at the most, that would definitely suck too.

She felt him pull away then, sitting on his knees and staring at her, his forehead covered in frown lines and his eyes narrowed.

'Ya gonna tell me what's wrong?' he asked her, his voice a little rough.

Carol leaned on her elbows and looked down. 'what makes you think there's something wrong?, she mumbled. She couldn't believe she could actually hide things from Andrea, who she'd known for years, but not from him.

'damn, come on Carol… don' ya lie ta me. I'm all over ya and yer jus' not there. It ain't nice'. He sat straight on the couch and sighed in frustation before lighting a cigarrete.

'I'm sorry', he heard her say.

'Don' ya be sorry... jus' spit tha damn thing out.. what's goin' on huh? ya have been actin' weird ever since we got 'ere.'

'I'm going to Atlanta this Tuesday… got a job interview there. I just found out… I guess I freaked out a little'.

Daryl didn't even turn to look at her. He took a long drag of his cigarrete and just fixed his eyes on the wall.

'So ya was just gonna go there without even mentionin' it ta me?' he barked.

She sat next to him then, resting her hand on his leg. 'No, Daryl! Of course not! I was definitely going to tell you… it's just, they sent me an e-mail a few hours ago, I was just processing it, that's all'.

'Wha' is it ta process? Ain't those good news or somethin'?' his voice was coming in such an upset tone she started to worry.

'They are…' she said, sighing. 'but… well, you know, you know why I might not be thrilled about it, it sounds like you aren't, either… and I understand'.

He turned to look at her this time, but the look on his face had her upseting even more. 'it ain't no big fuckin' deal… I jus' can't stand it when people lie ta me, 's all.'

'I didn't lie to you, Daryl… wasn't planning on lying either. I was just, thinking about it myself before we talked about it'.

'Nothin' ta talk 'bout', he spatted, standing up and heading to the kitchen.

'Where are you going?' she raised her voice so that he'd hear her.

'Jus' throwin' this to tha trash', he answered, raising his hand with the cigarrete butt up.

Now it was Carol who started to feel angry at him. It just wasn't possible that they couldn't have a normal conversation about this, but instead, she had to deal with a 4 year old boy's reaction who pretended he didn't care when he was actually clearly upset, and she'd have liked to tell him it was alright that he was upset, and that they could think of something and that she wasn't leaving him, but she knew he'd just shove her off, tell her he didn't care or he didn't do this kind of conservations or some shit like that… and she'd end up feeling hurt.

She lifted her eyes and saw him standing there next to the door, his hands on his hips.

'So you're leaving?' she asked, annoyed.

'I can if ya want me to. Was jus' headin' ta bed, though, I'm tired', he answered, his voice softer than before.

Carol stood up and headed to her bedroom in silence. She turned the lights on and looked for her pijamas before taking her pants off. Daryl was sitting on her bed, doing the same thing. She changed into her pijama shorts, feeling his eyes linger on her body as she took her t-shirt off and replaced it by her sleeping top. When she was ready, she headed to the bed, none of them speaking at all as she laid next to him.

She owned a single bed so they didn't have any other options other than just being close to each other. She was laying on her back, her eyes fixed on the ceiling, feeling she wasn't going to be able to sleep at all with everything that was going on. She felt Daryl shift then and slid his arm around her waist. She smiled slightly, and dropped her head on his chest, closing her eyes and thinking that maybe… just maybe… it wouldn't end badly this time.


	49. Chapter 49

Here's another chapter as we move into the final parts of this story! there are still a few chapters left though.

Thank you, as always, for R&R!

Hugs and have a nice week you all.

S.-

* * *

49.

By 9 AM, when Carol woke up the next day, Daryl was already gone. She sighed and threw herself back over the bed, feeling she wasn't ready to start the day just yet. She grabbed her phone to call Andrea, ask her if she was going to be around for lunch. It'd definitely do her good… and then she noticed she had a text from Daryl.

'had to go take care of some things. Talk to ya later though', she read.

She frowned and re-read the message, wondering what could be nedeed to be taken care of on a Sunday morning… but oh well, at least he did say they were talking later. She shook her head and just left the cell on her side, thinking she wasn't going to decipher the message as if it was written in some cryptic code. She brought her hands to her neck and just laid on her back, watching the rays of light that filled the ceiling and thinking about this whole situation. She had the feeling she was pushing him to decide something he wasn't by any means ready to decide, and she wondered if she shouldn't blame herself: she was the one wanting to leave after all, and the same reasoning she used to say Daryl didn't care enough, maybe it could also work for him to think the same about her. But she knew how she felt and she despertately hoped they could work something out, so much she had actually convinced herself they would, but after last night, she wasn't so sure anymore. And it was exhausting… sometimes, feeling how this relationship with him had almost been cursed from the beggining. She had never believed in destiny or anything like it, but she figured that if it was meant to be, then they'd find a way. Things happen or don't happen for a reason and all that shit.

She got up and thought she needed to distract herself with something, so she headed to the kitchen to make herself some coffee and turn her notebook on to find some place to sleep for the night in Atlanta. She had decided she was just going to get in the car and go on her own, even driving herself the whole way and all. Daryl wouldn't like the idea though. And there she was, thinking about him again. She shook her head in reprobal, and then she heard the front door open and smiled widely.

'So? How did that tour to jail went?' Andrea asked as she left her purse on the table and opened the fridge to grab some water.

Carol chuckled, wondering if the typical conversation between girlfriends usually involved jail, trials and abusing husbands. She figured it didn't, but then again, she had never considered herself a typical 28 year old woman, _but that's probably a good thing after all_, she said to herself.

'It went just fine.. I don't know, Merle was glad to see us.. huh, see Daryl, I mean.'

Andrea lifted to sit on the kitchen counter and just nodded as she drank the water from the bottle.

'The thing is… I've got an interview this Tuesday in Atlanta… one of the school's headmaster e-mailed me yesterday, she seemed excited about it, too', Carol told her, and she knew there was pretty much zero excitement in her voice.

'Alright... and let me guess, those would be thrilling news if it wasn't for Daryl?' Andrea asked as she joined Carol in the table.

'Yes, exactly… I'm sorry, Andrea!', Carol bursted out, 'I'm just so tired of going through the same thing.. the same conversation over and over again.. I bet you are too'.

Andrea gave her a soft smile. 'It doesn't bother me.. Carol, I mean… really, I'm just sorry you guys handle your relationship so badly', she said looking up at her, '_both _of you', She added, her expression turning serious now.

Carol's eyes went wide and she frowned at her. 'So how is it that I also handle it badly? I remind you he's the one who runs every time some sort of complication shows up.. and believe me, pretty much anything's complicated enough to scare him off' .

'Ok, ok.. I was just saying, and I will go on… hope you don't get mad at me', Andrea spoke raising her hands up in defense. 'you ain't honest with him, Carol… that's like… the missing piece of the puzzle, you don't tell him what you want, what you expect from him… I mean… do _you _even know what you want? You just simply don't tell him how you feel about him... he's in uncertain territory here, just as much as you are'.

Carol was still looking at her in desbelief. 'Did I miss something? Andrea… whenever we talk about us, he just goes 'yeah, we'll hang together until you leave', what am I supossed to do with that? He's not even willing to try, hell.. I even wish he just didn't say those kind of things... it's so frustrating… and then I tell him about this interview and he changes his mood completely, but he doesn't even admit it…' She inhaled, her shoulders joining the movement of the air into her lungs, and then she breathed and leaned further on the chair. 'he just doesn't care enough…that's it… it's always been it'.

Andrea slightly slammed both of her hands on the table in frustration. 'I just can't believe you Carol… so if you decide you want to go to Bahamas, and he doesn't follow you, then it just means he doesn't care enough?' she asked her, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes. ' I can't believe you have actually bought that fucking speech Carol. He's done so much for you, _showed _you in so many ways how he cares about you… now if you were expecting you'd throw him those news and he'd start talking about weekend visits and arrangements, then you go and look for another guy. You go and call Tyresse back', she spatted.

Carol froze at her friend's words, and felt herself blushing so she looked down. Maybe it was true, maybe she was being selfish. But still… she just felt now this was a lost cause or something, because, in the end, they were just two damaged people trying to interpret the other but failing in understanding and figuring out themselves.

'So what am I suppossed to do now? I mean.. what do you think I should do?' she mumbled.

Andrea sighed. 'you're just scared that if you tell him how you feel, he might run away… now he, he's such a sensitive, insecure guy... Carol, he gets hurt easily, even though he might not recognize it… and you probably know that better than me anyway... you just seem to forget it or something. He's probably thinking it's you who doesn't care about him, because it's _you _who's leaving, you know what I'm saying?… so I'd say, be honest with him, tell him what you want… tell him you want to be with him even though you might leave. I mean… don't just throw the news and expect him to react to it... you tell him how you feel, then it's up to him to decide.'

* * *

She'd be staying in Atlanta for just one night, but it's been so long she hadn't travelled anywhere she just packed a two week bag she put in the backseat, since there was lots of space because it was going to be just her in the car. As she got inside the drivers seat and got ready to leave, her stomach clenched and her heart started to beat faster. She was awfully nervous even though it'd be a 2 hours drive at the most.

She was ready to start the car and leave when she saw through the rear-view mirror, after blinking several times to confirm it, Daryl's truck parking right behind her own car. She just stood inside, fighting with the sudden rise of feelings of anger, anxiety, sadness and happiness all at once. They hadn't seen nor talked to each other since that night, Carol figuring she'd give him some time and Daryl probably trying to deal with the whole situation before showing up, if… she thought, he even showed up at all. She saw him walking towards the car then and she decided she'd stop acting like a freak and just step outside.

'Hey', he mumbled, crushing a cigarrete against the floor with the heel of his work boots.

'Hi Daryl', she said almost in the same shy, awkward tone.

'Ya leavin' already?' he asked, looking around and noticing the bag on the back seat.

'Yep… got the interview tomorrow morning, but I figured I'd just go today, take it easy and try to relax a little'. Her gaze was focused on the floor and even though she tried, she just couldn't get herself to look at him.

Daryl stood there in front of her, silent for a few seconds and then he cleared his throat as to say something, but it took him a bit to speak.

'I jus' suppossed ya'd be headin' ta the library... figured I'd stop by, say hi..' he commented, shifting from one foot to the other. 'but umm, since ya leavin' ta Atlanta already, good luck I guess... hope it all works good...' He swallowed. 'jus' be careful when ya drive'.

For some reason Carol felt her eyes fill with tears and an overwhelming pressure on her chest, and she wasn't thinking when she just walked forward and threw her arms at him in one movement, her head resting on the crook of his neck as she held him tightly in some kind of hug they'd never shared before.

She felt him tense, but his arms instantly wrapped around her waist with an urge of his own, his hands going up and down her back as he sunk his head on her hair. They just stood there holding each other for seconds or maybe even a few minutes, she wasn't sure, and then she felt him pull apart and she quickly whipped off a tear that had started to roll down her cheek.

He locked his eyes on hers, his hands still resting loosely on the small of her back. He nodded slightly and whispered so low she wasn't sure she heard him right:

''s gonna be alrite'.

And he leaned in and brushed his lips over hers, breaking apart so quickly she hardly got time to kiss him back. He motioned for her to get inside the car and so she did, her gaze still fixed on him even after she started the car and drove up the road, until she had to turn to the left and his frame dissapeared.

* * *

'Well, Carol', the friendly afro-american woman who had introduced herself at Jackie, headmaster of Woodson Primary Elementary School said, 'I'm actually more than satisfied with your CV, how this interview went and your overall profile, I think there's no need to postpone it any longer… you're hired'. And she smiled a full teeth showing smile and stretched her hand.

Carol shook it and couldn't avoid smiling widely herself. This was some big event, being able to work in what she actually liked and have studied so hard for… and probably the best thing was feeling she had earned it herself. It was an unbelievable satisfaction, the recognition the trust on her actually being good enough to do something as important as teaching other people stuff.

'I'm so grateful for this and so looking forward this opportunity...', Carol said sincerely, still shaking the woman's hand. 'I'll just, be letting you know as soon as I graduate? which will be in less than 3 months, I'm sure.'

Jackie smirked and shook her head. 'Well, since you're so close to graduating and I'm really looking forward for you to join us, plus… the position is empty… I figured that wouldn't be necessary'. She noticed Carol's confused look and explained herself. 'What I'm saying is that if you're ready, I'll be expecting you to start in two weeks'.

She sat in silence for a long time, the smile on her lips slowly fading away. She tried to concentrate and oblige herself to throw an answer to the woman who was now narrowing her eyes, clearly waiting for her to reply and slightly confused about her not doing it right away. She couldn't dissapoint her, she couldn't stand up and run through the door like she felt she wanted to do as the seconds passed by. She swallowed hard and spoke:

'Sure', she said finally, trying to smile. 'I didn't know I'd be having to move so soon but I'll… take care of the things I need to take care of back in Annandale and be here in two weeks if you need me to'.

Jackie sighed in relief and grinned. 'Well, I'm glad. That's exactly what we're looking for in here… people who 's up to challenges.'


End file.
